Naruto: change time and the next sage of six path
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: kekalhan perang dunia shinobi 4 dan kematian yang di alamai teman-teman naruto dan sekaratnya naruto membuat sang youdaime hokage tak punya pilihan lain dengan mengirimkan naruto kembali ke masa lalu, tapi karna pergesekan waktu akhirnya naruto terlampar ke waktu konaha yang bukan waktu naruto kecil, danjuga sa'at diruang waktu naruto bertemu dengan rikudau sennin dan diajri jurus,
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : prolog

Kekalahan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 yang di alami oleh konoha dan aliansi,memupuskan harapan para shinobi...

Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata dan yang lainya tewas dalam pertempuran,dan juga Naruto sekarat akibat bijuudama yang di tanam Obito pada lengan Minato meledak sa'at di dekatnya,,,

Akirnya dengan sangat terpaksa sang Yondahime menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk mengirim Naruto ke masa lalu,agar bisa mengubah masa depan yang telah hancur dan juga agar Naruto bisa tertolong nyawanya,karna ninja medis yang ada di area pertempuran telah gugur,,,

_Sebelum__Minato__mengirim__Naruto__ke__masa__lalu_**,,,**

Obito mencengkram muka Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kedua Minato yang tertahan oleh bagian tubuh Juubi yang lain tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa…

"Kumohon… semoga berhasil…" pikir Minato yang sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu.

Kemudian Minato merapal jutsu, ''Hiraishin no Jutsu!''

Mungkin tak butuh dua detik bagi Obito untuk menghancurkan dua pemuda yang saat ini dicegkramnya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto dan Sasuke. Kekuatan gelap berkumpul di belakang telapak tangan Obito, dan bersiap untuk menembus dan kemudian menyerang yang ada di depannya. Namun untungnya, Naruto cepat memikirkan jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Naruto menggunakan tangan chakranya untuk memegangi tubuh Sasuke, dan kemudian memegang tubuh ayahnya, yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Minato tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan, dan kemudian ia menggunakan teknik menghilangnya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke menghilang, dan kemudian muncul di dekat shuriken Minato yang ada di depan Gamakichi.

"Uukh, kupikir aku akan mati.." ucap Naruto. Sasuke ingat kalau waktu itu Minato memang sempat berkata, "Itu hanya bekerja pada sesuatu yang aku atau chakraku menyentuhnya.." jadi jika seseorang bersentuhan dengan Minato, dan ia menghilang, maka orang itu juga akan ikut menghilang.

"Begitu ya, jadi putraku membawa Sasuke juga.." pikir Minato. "Baiklah, sekarang.." Minato kini kembali melihat ke arah Obito, yang sekarang berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Obito tampak semakin tak mampu mengontrol dirinya, tubuhnya makin lama makin berubah menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang tidak beraturan. "Kita harus segera mengalahkannya mumpung dia masih belum bisa mengontrol tubuhnya!" ucap Minato.

"Heeeeeeh... Oooohhh!" tubuh bagian kanan Obito terus membesar, membengkak, dan dari lubang di telapak tangan kanannya muncul semacam amunisi hitam yang siap menembak. Minato sigap, dan bersiap untuk segera menghindar kalau itu benar-benar ditembakkan.

Benar saja, Obito melancarkan serangan, dan terjadi ledakan yang benar-benar kuat. Namun, jangkauan ledakkannya tak sampai pada Minato dan yang lainnya. Mereka sedikit kaget dengan hal ini, "Apa benar dia mengincar bunshin ayah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kelihatannya tidak seperti itu.." jawab setelah kepulan asap bekas ledakan menghilang,hal mengejutkan terlihat. "Dia... menyerang dirinya sendiri.." ucap Sasuke.

Tampak setengah dari tubuh Obito telah hancur akibat serangannya sendiri. "Dia salah mengincar target?" Minato tak mengerti. "Kelihatannya pikiran Obito tak mampu mengontrolnya.." ucap Naruto. "Kita beruntung dia meleset, kalau tidak kita pasti sudah mati. Kita harus berhati-hati.." ucap Gamakichi.

"Kali ini, aku akan menggunakan Rasen Senkou Chourinbu Koushanshiki!" Minato bersiap dengan enam shuriken di kedua tangannya, yang masing-masing ditempatkan di cela jarinya. "Aku akan menciptakan sebuah pembukaan, menggunakan serangan kombinasi padanya tanpa memberinya waktu untuk melawan!"

"Ri.." tib-tiba Obito mengatakan sesuatu. Minato kaget, dan kemudian Obito berteriak,"Gyaaaahhh!" dan pada akhirnya, secara mengejutkan Obito mengucapkan nama itu, "Ri..n.."

"!" Minato teringat akan masa lalu, waktu itu, Obito kecil menjawab perkataannya, "Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi Hokage.. dan kemudian.. haha, sepertinya aku tak akan punya waktu untuk memikirkan perempuan. Benar kan, sensei?"

"!" Berbagai hal bergejolak di dalam diri Minato, dan juga Obito. Namun, Minato tetap profesional dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang melempar keenam shuriken tersebut. "Aku datang, Obito!"

Sementara Obito, jiwanya seolah sedang terjebak di dalam tubuh jinchuriki mengerikan tersebut. Di sana,secara perlahan bayangan-bayangan tentang Rin menghilang, tentang dirinya, tentang Kakashi..

tapi di saat-saat terakhir... Obito kembali mampu menyatukan itu semua.. Foto kenangan yang sempat terpecah mampu Obito kumpulkan kembali. Obito memiliki jiwa yang kuat,yang kemudian pada akhirnya membuatnya mampubertahan.

Pada akhirnya, Obito menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna. Asap yang mulanya menyelimuti tubuh jinchuriki itu lenyap, dan dari sana tampak kini Obito sudah berada di mode yang semakin mirip dengan Rikudou,yang kini bahkan lengkap dengan tongkatnya."Akhirnya, sensei.."

Obito menahan satu shuriken Minato yang masih dipegangnya, dan kemudian secara mengejutkan shuriken kuat tersebut terpotong oleh tongkat Obito."Sial.." ucap Minato sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya lenyap diserang Obito.

"Ayah!" Naruto berteriak, "Naruto, bersiaplah!"ucap Sasuke. Whuss, Minato muncul di depan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Dia mendapatkanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja, aku berhasil menghindar dengan Hiraishin.."ucap Minato.

"Apa kau yakin?" Obito menunjuk tangan kanan Minato. Minato kaget, tangan kanannya sudah lenyap dan di sana terdapat sebuah bijuudama. "Sejak kapan dia..." dengan itu Minato justru membawa senjata penghancur ke dekat Sasuke, Naruto, dan yang lainnya.

"Gawat… aku harus melompat dengan benda ini!"pikir Minato panik. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto untuk membentuk susano'o untuk melindungi mereka.

Tapi blum sempat Sasuke membentuk Susano'o,tiba-tiba,,,

''Bluuuaaammmmmmrrrrr...''bijuudama itu meledah dan menganai Naruto,dan Sasuke,,,

Sasuke tewas seketika dengan bersimpah darah karna melindungi jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke,naruto pun kini bermandikan darahnya sendiri,,,

para shinobi aliansi terutama anggota Roki 12, dan edotensei para KG terkejut skaligus tidak percaya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto,,,

'' Naruto/Sasuke..! '' teriak Hinata dan Sakura tidak percaya,,,

tp belum selese keterkejutan mereka alami,mereka sudah terkejut lagi dengan datangnya bijudama yang besar datang ke arah mereka,,,

' sial,di sa'at seperti ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa gara-gara madara sialan ini ' batin Hazirama yang tengah bertarung melawan Madara edotensei.

' inikah akhir hidup kami ' batin shinobi aliansi,,,

' ayah,ma'af kami gagal ' batin Shikamaru,,,

' akhir yang tragis ' ucap kiba,,,

dan '' Bluuuuuaaaaammmmmrrrrr '' bijudama raksasa tu meledak tepat di tempat shinobi aliansi,mebuat asap tebal mengepul dari tempat ledakan,

hazirama dan para kage cuma bisa pasrah tentang apa yg terjadi pada pasukan aliansi,,

setelah asap tebal itu menghilang,terlihat kawah yang sangat besar akibat ledakan itu.

Dan dari tempat itu,terlihat jazad yang sudah tak bernyawa para aliansi dan anggota roki..

Minato yg tubuhnya mulai terbentuk lagi melihat kejadian itu dengan sedih dan Minato melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah sekarat dan ter lihat shok atas apa yg terjadi pada teman-temannya.

Marah,sedih, itulah yg terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang pucat akibat kehabisan darah.

Minato mendekat kearah naruto '' ma'afkan tou-san Naruto,karna tidak dapat melindungimu '' ucap minato di samping naruto,,,

''t-to-..tou-san..'' rintih naruto di tengah rasa sakit yang di deranya.

'' ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkanmu, Naruto...'' ucap Minato sambil merapal jutsu terlarang.

Setelah selese melakukan heandseal Minato menghentakan telapak tangannya ke tanah sambil mengucapkan, ''kinjutsu time:Sicret Time no jutsu '' (nb:sory ya,gak tau jutsu'' dalam naruto,wlopun q penggemar berat naruto,tp mlh gak tau,itu jutsu kreasi sendiri :D,,, * di lempar pake sandal* ) di bawah naruto munculah simbol bintang dengan lingkaran di pinggirnya,dan cahaya hitam kemerahan muncul di simbol tesebut.

Pelan-pelan tubuh naruto mulai tertelan cahaya tersebut dan menghilang...

Sesa'at sebelum mengilang, '' t-tou-san...ap-.'' blum slese naruto berucap,sudah di potong Minato, '' hiduplah Naruto,dan ubah masa depan yang kelam ini,hapuslah tangisan dari teman-teman dari masa ini'' dan akhir'y naruto menghilang tanpa bekas, menyisakan Minato yang masih terduduk di tempat naruto tadi terbaring,,,

'' oh,jadi ini keputusan mu,Minato?.memang itu pemikiran yang tepat sa'at ini untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto '' batin hokage ke2.

'' apa yang dilakukan oleh Youndahime? '' batin Madara.

'' semoga Naruto dapat merubah ini semua,Minato '' ucap Hashirama dalam hati yang telah mengetahui jutsu apa yang dilakukan sang Youndaime pada anaknya.

'' apa yang terjadi,kemana perginya Naruto...! '' triak Tobi sambil mengarahkan bijudamanya ke arah Minato.

'' ini sudah berakhir,aku sudah semoga naruto dapat mengubah ini semua '' batin Minato yang tubuhnya mulai hancur sebelum bijudama itu melahapnya karna menggunakan seluruh cakra yang dia punya.

'' jadi ini keputusan akhir mu Minato,kami juga akan mengikutimu '' batin hokage pertama dan kedua,'' ma'afkan kami karna telah gagal menghentikan perang ini,selamat tinggal '' ucap hokage ke 3,dan sa'at itu juga ketiga kage edotensei itu mulai menghilang,,,

'' apa,,,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,tunggu Hashirama pertarungan kuta belum selese! '' geram Madara yang melihat lawannya mulai menghilang.

Dan obito menembakan bijudama kesegala arah dengan membabi buta,karna semua lawannya telah meng hilang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang gelap dan dingin Naruto terbangun,''di mana ini,gelap sekali, aku telah mati,tapi kalo aku mati knapa masih merasakan sakit seperti ini '' batin naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut.

Naruto dengan susah payah mendudukan tubuhnya di kegelapan dan mulai menyapukan matanya kesekeliling,berharap menemukan seseorang atau apalah,tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada secercak cahaya di kejauhan.

Naruto pun mulai mendirikan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dan mulai berjalan kearah cahaya itu dengan tertatih-tatih.

Setelah bersusah payah menyered kakinya,naruto pun sampai pada cahaya itu dan memasukinya,seketika matanya silau akibat cahaya itu,'' cahaya apa ini,terang sekali,sampai mataku tak dapat melihat,trus knapa aku memasukinya '' batin naruto

'' rupanya kau sudah sadar,Naruto,,'' sebuah suara terdengar di tenlinga naruto.

' siapa,siapa itu,apakah itu malaikat pencabut nyawa,,?' Batin naruto.

'' belum sepenuhnya genap ya nyawanya Naruto,,,? Bukalah matamu,'' gumam suara itu lagi.

Akirnya Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan.'silau'itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan mata Naruto.

Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa,dia melihat langit-langit kayu,dan ketika menoleh ke arah kiri,Naruto melihat jendela kayu yang terbuka,dan di suguhi pemandangan yang indah,berupa taman dengan air terjun bambu.

''akhirnya kamu membuka mata juga,Naruto,!?''kata suara itu.

Secara reflek Naruto menoleh ke asal suara itu,dan melihat ada seseorang dengan rambut hitam jabrig sebahu dengan kalung mirip tumoi melingkar di lehernya #maaf,q tak tau mbah rikudou kyak apa, :D *pletak di jitak ama rikudou*#

''kakek siapa,?dan dimana aku sekarang'' tanya Naruto.

''siapa yang aku sebut kakek bocah,,!'' jawab orang itu dengan suara yang sangat keras sambil menjitak kepala naruto.

''itttai,'' rintih naruto smbil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol sebesal semangka.

''huh,dasar bocah kurang ajar,aku rikudou aku belum kakek-kakek,umurku baru 50thn,'' dengus kesal orang yang ternyata bernama rikudou sennin itu.

''nani,?''heran naruto.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

_Ceita sebelumnya..._

_'' _huh,dasar bocah kurang aja,aku rikudou sennin dan aku bukan kakek-kakek,umurku baru 50tahun,''dengus kesal orang yang ternyata rikudou sennin itu.

''nani,!?'' naruto tak percaya.

Chapter 2 : latihan.

''knapa, ada yang salah,?'' tanya rikudou dengan masih tampak kesal karena di bilang kakek-kakek oleh naruto.

''jelas saja,kau kan sudah mati berabad-abad yang lalu,,,,!dan juga umur segitu kan jelas udah kakek-kakek'' ucap naruto sambil langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan menunjuk rikudao dengan telunjuknya.

''eh apakatamu'' kesal rikudou ''dan,itu. aku-''blum selese perkataan rikudou tlah di potong oleh naruro,'' jangan-jangan kau hantu ya,dan juga apakah aku dudah mati,? Dan klo aku sudah mati apakah ini surga'' tanya naruto smbil ketakutan,dan menjauh dari rikudao.

''dasar bocah tidak sopan,jangan ngasal motong orang bicara,!'' marah rikudou.

''huh,aku memang sudah mati,tapi kamu belum,dan aku bukan hantu, mengenai tempat apa ini,tempat ini adalah dunia lain alam bawah sadarmu,''lanjut rikudou.

''benarkah,?kalu kau bukan hantu,terus kau ini apa,? Dan benarkah aku blum mati,?'' tanya naruto beruntun lagi,

''aku ya rikudou sennin,aku datang dari valinor surga para yusai,khusus untuk melatihmu,''terang rikudou sennin.

''benarkah,?''tanya naruto tak percaya.

''hmm,dan aku akan melatihmu menguasai ke 5 elemen,dan juga membantu mu mewujudkan harapan orang yang mengirimmu'' jawab rikudou sennin dengan serius.

''eh,orang yang mengirim ku,tunggu,bukanya aku sedang perang dan tubuh ku,? Hah,tou-san,sasuke,sakura,hinata,teman-teman,di mana mereka''tanya naruto dengan muka cemas.

''tou-san mu,adalah orang yg mengirim mu,dan mereka termasuk tou-san mu telah harap kau merelakan mereka dan wujudkan harapan tou-san mu dan teman-teman mu'' jawab rikudou sennin dengan tertunduk.

''brarti mereka telah gugur,Kenapa aku tak mati saja bersama mereka,''desah naruto sambil matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata karna tidak percaya kalau orang yang di sayangi telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

''naruto'' panggil rikudou sennin.

''...'' tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

''naruto,janganganlah bersedih,dan memupuskan harapan mereka.'' tegur rikudou karna naruto tak menjawab pertanya'anya.

''kau tak mengerti perasa'an ku,semua teman-temanku gugur,dan cuma aku yang selamat'' bantah naruto.

''kau yang tak mengerti,aku juga pernah mengalami itu semua,,,,'' ucap rikudou sannin.

naruto kaget atas ucapan rikudou sennin.

''dan kau,harus mengerti naruto,kenapa kamu masih hidup. harapan terakhir mereka di titipkan kepadamu,Naruto''tambah rikudou sennin.

''apakah itu benar,?mereka berharap pada ku,?''tanya naruto yang masih sedih.

''ya,kau mendengar kata-kata terakhir tou-san mu naruto,sebelum kau menghilang bersama jutsu tou-san mu,?'' jawab rikudou dan sedikit pertanya'an dalam jawabannya.

''itu,,,'' '' ya aku ingat wlopun -san memintaku untuk merubah masa depan yang kelam itu''jawab naruto.

''ya,itulah harapan mereka,harapan yang harus kau wujudkan'' ucap rikudou sennin.

''ok,mulai besok aku akan melatih mu mempelajari jurus-jurus dan pengendalian elemen,'' kata rikudou tanpa menunggu kata-kata naruto,

''t-tapi tunggu dulu,bukanya aku sedang terluka parah,? Tidak mungkin kan untuk berlatih,?'' tanya naruto.

''lihat tubuhmu baik-baik ,tepatnya di alam bawah sadarmu ini,tubuhmu baik-baik saja,jadi bersiaplaaah untuk latihanmu besok,''jawab rikudou panjang lebar.

''hai,''jawab naruto.

Skip.

Esok harinya,

naruto pun di ajari jurus-jurus,mulai dari taijutsu,ninjutsu sampai kinjutsu dan fuinjutsu.

#huh sory ya, sesi latihannya gak ditulis,bingung,hehe langsung aja ke bagian lainnya aja y,,? * di lempar pake sepatu ama pembaca*#

setelah 3bulan(kira-kira) Naruto di latih oleh sang legenda,akhirnya naruto telah mahir menggunakan jutsu-jutsu,mulai dari perubahan chakra sampai jurus-jurus terlarang yang mematikan.

''hehhhhh,,,,akhirnya kau mampu menguasai semua yang ku ajarkan Naruto,dan sekarang kau setingkat dengan ku.'' ucap rikudou sennin sambil terengah-engah karna baru selese melakukan latih tanding dengan Naruto.

''yosh,,,ini semua berkat rikudou-sensei,dengan ini aku akan mewujudkan harapan tou-san'' kata naruto dengan semangat.

''hahaha,,,ya tunjukan semngat mu naruto, oya,sebelum kau kembali ke duniamu, aku akan memberimu 3 hadiah kenang-kenangan dariku,semoga kau dapat memanfa'atkan untuk kebenaran'' ucap rikudou sennin.

''apa itu sensei,?''tanya Naruto.

'' yang pertama,ini,''ucap rikudou sambil melakukan segel rangan,dan merentangkan tanganya kedepan,tiba poft muncul asap di kedua tangan rikudou sennin,ketika asap itu menghilang munculah pedang yang besar berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan ukiran seperti naga di bagian peganganya,dan phoeix di bagian atasnya.(aneh ya,? Bayangin aja sendiri,pegangan bentuknya kepala naga,dan ukiran phoenix di tengah pedang besar tersebut)

''a-apa itu,?sebuah pedang,?'' tanya naruto.

''ini bukan pedang biasa naruto,ini pedang Dragonphoenix,atau pedang kegelapan,akan ku berikan ini untuk mu,dan cuma kamu yang dapat menggunakan pedang ini,''jawab rikudou panjang lebar.

''pedang kegelapan,?knapa kau memberikannya kepadaku sensei,?dan knapa cuma aku saja dapat menggunakannya,?'' tanya naruto lagi,

''ya pedang kegelapan, dan ini senjata terkuatmu naruto,sa'at kau kehabisan chakra,kau bisa menggunakan pedang ini,karna pedang ini sangat kuat dan tajam,lebih tajam dari pisou chakra yang di aliri chakra,dan apabila pedang ini kamu aliri chakramu,maka pedang ini akan menjadi pedang dewa dan tak terkalahkan,dan sanggup memotong apa saja,walopun tak mengenai target,karna pedang ini memancarkan kekuatannya kenapa cuma kau saja yang dapat menggunakan,karena pedang ini sangat berat,lebih berat dari seribu buah gunung''jawab Rikudou senin panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya melongo tak percaya,

''klo pedang itu sehebat itu dan seberat itu,eh ngomong-ngomong tentang beratnya, itukan sangat berat,tidak munggin aku bsa mengangkatnya,'' kata naruto yang masih takjub.

Tiba-tiba rikudou melemparkan pedang itu ke naruto,dan di tangkap naruto,yang kemudian heran kenapa pedang itu ringan,

''sudah kau rasakan naruto?,memangnya kau pikir latihanmu disini dengan latihan biasa naruto,?''tanya rikudou setelah melempar pedang itu.

''eh..? Maksud sensei'' tanya naruto blum mengerti..

''sejak pertama kau latihan disini,aku sudah menggunakan jutsu graviti di sini,dan terus aku tambah setiap harinya sampai 100milyar kalilipat dri gravitasi bumi yang paling berat, dan juga aku memasang segel graviti pada tubuhmu,''jawab rikudou senin.

''hah,tapi aku tidak merasakannya sensei,?'' tanya naruto lagi.

''itu karna tubuhmu sudah terbiasa sejak 2hari setelah kau merasakan naruto,sa'at pertama latihan,kau sangat sulit bergerak cepat,dan tubuhmu terasa berat,?''ucap rikudou.

''ya,aku ingat itu''jawab naruto.

''ok,simpan pedangmu naruto,aku akan memberikan hadiah yang kedua''ucap rikudou sambil mendekat ke arah naruto.

''eh,disimpan di mana sensei,inikan besar,manamuat di kantung kunai'' kata naruto dengan bodohnya,

''aih,dasar dobe,di gendong di punggungmu kan bisa,sekarang pejamkan matamu,''kata rikudou yang sempat sweetdrop karna mendengar perkata'an naruto.

''ok baiklah''jawab naruto sambil meletakan pedang besarnya itu ke punggungnya,dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian rikudou sennin menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke mata naruto yang sedang terpejam.

''apa yang sensei lakukan,?''tanya naruto.

''hanya memberimu sebuah pandangan baru,sekarang bukalah matamu naruto''pinta sang guru yang telah melepas tanganannya dari mata naruto.

Pelan-pelan naruto membuka matanya,dan sekarang tampaklah mata baru naruto,mata yang berwarna ungu dan seperti ada riak air melingkari pupil matanya.

''knapa dengan mataku sensei,apa yang sensei lakukan,kenapa aku dapat melihat aliran chakra sensei,?'' tanya naruto heran dengan perubahan penglihatannya.

''itu adalah rinengan naruto,kuberikan mataku untukmu,gunakanlah untuk kebaikan''jawab rikudou sennin.

''rinengan,?bukankah itu mata dewa sensei,?terus kalo mata sensei di kasih ke aku,gimna sensei bisa melihat,?''pertanya'an bodoh keluar dari mulut naruto lagi.

''hahahaha,,tenang saja naruto,sensei tidak papa,sensei tetap bisa melihat naruto,sekarang hadiah terakhir dari ku naruto''jawab rikudou sennin sambil tertawa melihat naruto.

''ok naruto,kau siap melihat hadiah terakirku,?''tanya rikudou sennin.

naruto hanya mengangguk semangat.

''Baiklah'' rikudou sennin melakukan heandseal dan,'' kuchiyose no jutsu: empat penjaga penjuru mata angin''

tiba-tiba,,,poft,terjadi ledakan dan asap mengepul besar dari ledakan,

setelah asapnya menghilang,terlihatlah,4 sosok yang besar muncul dari kepulan asap.

''sudah lama kau tak memanggil kami,rikudou-sama''ucap sosok itu,

''hahahaha,iya sudah berapa lama ya,?hahaha,''tawa rikudou.

''yah kira-kira beberapa apa kau memanggil kami rikudou-sama''tanya sosok itu lagi yang kini telah terlihat sosok itu,

dan rupa sosok itu seperti,naga biru,macan pitih,kura-kura dan burung phoenix.

''a-apa i-itu sensei,?apakah itu kuchiyose sensei,?''tanya naruto kagum.

''siapa itu,rokudou-sama,?''tanya naga biru.

''dia adalah muridku,tujuan aku memanggil kalian adalah,aku ingin kalian membantu anak ini nantinya,dan kau naruto,meraka adalah 4 penjaga penjuru mata angin di uzumakigakure, nama lain mereka 'shi no ujigami' '' ucap rikudou sennin pada mereka berlima,

''wah hebat,'' ucap naruto.

''huh,kenapa kami harus membatu dia,dan juga kami tidak mau menuruti perintah selain dari mu rikudou-sama''ucap angkuh yang mirip burung.

''eh''

''ini juga perintahku,kalian harus menurut sama anak ini,''perintah rikudou senin.

''kenapa harus sedangkan kami tak mengenal anak ini,''ucap si macan putih

''huft,baik perkenalkan dirimu naruto,''perintah rikudou kepada naruto.

''eh,ya,perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto,makanan kesuka'anku ramen ichiraku,cita-citaku menjadi hokage,''naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada 4 makhluk itu dengan semangat.

''heeh,uzumaki,?''tanya si kura-kura kaget,dan kelihatan ketiga temannya itu juga terkejut.

''eh,ada yang aneh dengan namaku,?'' tanya naruto heran,melihat ke 4 hewan penjaga itu kaget setelah ia memperkenalkan diri.

''hahaha,sepertinya kalian heran ya,kenapa anak ini mempunyai marga Uzumaki,?'' tanya rikudou sannin pada mereka.

''ya begitulah,bisa kau jelaskan rikudou-sama'' pinta naga biru meminta penjelasan.

Akhirnya rikudou sennin menjelaskan asal-usul naruto,sampai gamblang dan jelas,

''dan juga dia adalah reinkarnasi dari ku 'seiryuu','' tambah rikudou sennin,dan praktis membuat mereka berlima kaget.

''benarkah,?'' tanya Naruto dan ke 4 hewan penjaga itu tidah percaya.

''ya itu semua benar,karna itu ramalan kami-sama,perkenalah kalian cukup sampai disini,karna naruto harus kembali ke duniany,''jawab rikudou sennin.

''baiklah,rikudou-sama,kami akan melakukan perintahmu,untuk menjadi kuchiyose anak ini,''jawab hewan yang mirip burung.

''sekarang tulislah namamu pada gulungan ini,naruto,''tambah naga biru.

''b-baik,tapi sebelum itu,akukan belum tau nama kalian,'' jawab naruto.

''ma'af naruto,aku lupa menyebutkan nama mereka,dia,naga biru namanya 'Seiryuu' ,dia kura-kura bercangkang duri dan ber ekor ular namanya 'Genbu',dia,macan putih bertaring panjang namanya 'Byakko',dan yang terakhir burung phoenix berwarna merah,dengan api membara di tubuhnya namanya 'suzaku','' panjanglebar rikudou nenjelaskan nama-nama 4 hewan penjaga itu ke pada naruto.

''salam kenal,'' ucap naruto yang kemudian menggigit ujung jarinya sampai berdarah dan menuliskan namanya pada kertas gulungan itu,

setelah selese menuliskan namanya,naruto baru teringat,''eh,bukanya aku sudah punya hewan kuchiyose, Apakah ini tidak apa-apa,'',tanya naruto pada rikudou sennin.

''benarkah itu,? Tidak masalah,karna kau setara dewa sekarang,hahahha,'' jawab rikudou dengan berlebihan.

''oh begitu,''ucap naruto.

''hmm,''ucap 4 penjaga,

''baiklah sekarang kami telah menjadi partnermu,panggilah kami jika kau dalam bahaya,yang tak mungkin kau hadapi sendirian,''ucap suzaku dan kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

''baiklah naruto,sekarang sa'atnya kau kembali ke duniamu,''kata rikudou sennin.

''bagaimana caranya aku kembali keduniaku,''tanya naruto bingung,

''mudah,pejamkan matamu,dan ikuti cahaya putih dan masuklah kedalam,sama seperti waktu kamu datang kesini,'' jawab rikudou sennin.

''baiklah'' naruto kemudian memejamkan matanyanya dan mengikuti cahaya putih yang di temuinya,kemudian masuk kedalam cahaya itu,''silau''itulah yang dirasakan naruto.

Setelah mata naruto terbiasa dengan sekitar,akhirnya di melihat langit-langit berwarna putih khas ruangan rumah sakit,tidak seperti waktu itu,yang terlihat langit-langit kayu,kemudian naruto merasakan tubuhnya sakit luar biasa.

''arh.,''rintih naruto ketika sadar dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tiba-tiba naruto mendengar suara,tepatnya suara perempuan,''naruto-nii san,sukurlah naruto-nii sadar juga,aku kira akan kehilangan nii-san,''ucap gadis itu yang keliatan senang naruto sadar.

''naruko,tenanglah,naruto orang yang kuat,tidak mungkin mati karna luka seperti itu,''kata perawat.

''hmm,''balas gadis kecil itu yang di ketahui namanya naruko.

''egh,?s-siapa,?'' tanya naruto binggung.

''...''naruko tidak menjawab,tapi di mukanya terlihat kaget,apakah naruto-nii lupa ingatan,batin naruko.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

sebelumnya.

''egh,s-siapa,''tanya naruto.

''...''naruko tidak menjawab,'apakah naruto-nii lupa ingatan',batin naruko.

_Wah,ceritanya runyem,maklum baru,amburadul,,,,,_

_di cerita ini aku buat naruto kembali ke masa lalu,tapi masalalunya berbeda dari masalalu naruto,di msalalu ini naruto punya adik cewe,namanya naruko uzumaki,dan dia adalah jinchuriki kyuubi di masalalu mana dengan naruto,?apakah diabukan jinchuriki,? Naruto tetap jhinchuriki kyuubi,kan di masa depan dia jinchuriki._

_Oklah lanjut ke ceritanya aja...cekidot._

Chapter 3 : siuman

Naruko POV.

Apakah nii-san lupa padaku,?kenapa dia tak mengenaliku,? Kami-sama,tolong sembuhkanlah naruto-nii,naruko tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang berharga,,,

Normal POV.

Naruko yang sedih karna naruto tak mengingatnya nganya bisa bersedih,.

Cklek,

terdengar pintu di buka,

''bagaimana kabar naruto-nii,naru-chan,,?,''tanya orang itu.

''nii-san sudah sadar hokake-jiji,tapi,hik,,,hik,,''tiba-tiba naruko menangis.

''jangan menangis naru-chan,jangaan membuat naruto-nii sedih,memang ada apa dengan naruto-nii,naru-chan,?'' tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah hokage ketiga.

''hikz,,,na-naruto-nii tidak ingat naruko,pa dia melupakan naruko,jiji,hikz,,,hikz,,?'' tanya naruko lagi yang terlihat semakin sedih.

''eh,apakah benar itu kau jiji-san,?''tanya naruto,dan pasti membuat naruko kaget dan sedih,karna dia masih mengingat hokage-jiji tapi tidak mengingat dia.

''hikz,,hikz,,hikz,,'' naruko mulai menangis,

''kanapa kamu menangis,?apa aku yang membuatmu menangis,?,''tanya naruto pada naruko yang terlihat meneteskan air mata.

''bu-bukan,naruto-nii,bukan naruto-nii yang membuat naruko menangis,naruko menangis karna senang melihat naruto-nii sudah siuman,''jawab naruko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

'nii,apakah anak perempuan ini adiku,?tp akukan tidak punya adik,?,'batin naruto.

''**Gaki,sepertinya kita terlempar ke konoha yang lain,''**kata suara misterius itu.

'hah,bagaimana bisa,?pa tou-san salah merapal jutsunya,? kyuubi,?''tanya naruto kepada suara itu yang ternyata milik kyuubi.

**''itu bisa saja terjadikan,mengingat jutsu itu,jutsu perpindahan waktu,mungkin kau terlempar ke masa ini,di mana kamu mempunyai seorang adik,gaki. dan klo tidak salah,aku merasakan chakraku di dalam tubuhnya''**ucap kyuubi yang sontak membuat naruto kaget.

'benarkah itu,?aku terlempar ke waktu ini,tapi bagaimana caranya aku kembali,?,dan apa benar kau merasakan chakra mu di tubuh anak ini,?'Tanya naruto pda kyubie.

**''benar gaki,sepertinya kita tidak dapat kembali,dan juga ini sama seperti khonoha,jadi intinya,masa depan dunia ini dengan dunia kita sama,jika kau kembali mungkin akan sama hancur seperti kekalahan perang kita, soal chakra itu,aku tidak mungkin slah,''**jawab kyuubi.

'jadi begitu,brati dunia ini dan dunia kita sama,bedanya di dunia ini aku punya adik perempuan,dan juga seorang jinchuriki,,'' ucap naruto.

'tunggu,klo dia jhincuriki,jangan-jangan di masa ini,tou-san dan kha-san meninggal sa'at menyegel kamu dunia ini ke dalam anak ini, kyuubi,?'tanya naruto pada kyuubi.

**''sepertinya begitu bocah,dan pasti dia menerima kelakuan yang sama seperti mu dulu,di kucilkan,dan di benci oleh warga,sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah,?'apa kau akan men jaga anak ini seperti adikmu sendiri,?'' jawab kyubi**

'apakah aku akan tega, meninggalkannya?tidak kurama,aku akan menjaganya,aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tersakiti sama seperti aku dulu,dan juga dia adalah seorang perempuan,dan pasti akan lebih akan menjaganya seperti adiku sendiri,apakah kau sutuju kurama,?,'ucap naruto pada kyuubi

**''mau gimana lagi bocah,ini jalan satu-satunya untuk merubah masadepan,dan juga aku setuju,aku tidak ingin dunia hancur,karna dia jinchuriki perempuan,pasti akan lebih mudah di culik oleh madara untuk membangkitkan jubi''**kata kyuubi mensetujui naruto.

'benar juga kau kurama,aku akan menjaganya dan mengajarinya jurus-jurus untuk melindungi diri,terima kasih kurama,eh tentang lukaku gimana kurama,?,''ucap naruto pada kyuubi.

**''sama-sama gaki, tentang lukamu,pasti akan cepat sembuh walou separah ini,aku akan membantu menyembuhkan lukamu dengan chakraku,sekian dulu gaki,aku mau tidur dulu,''**jawab kyubi dan langsung terlelap tidur.

'ya mohon bantuanya,kurama,'batin naruto,

kembali di ruang rawat.

terlihat naruto tengah tertidur,,

''naru-chan,sebaiknya naru istirahat, dan biarkan naruto-nii istirahat.'' ucap hokage

''emm iya jiji-san,aku akan istirahat di rumah,'' jawab naruko yang sudah tidak sedih lagi,dan akhirnya pulang bersama hokage ke 3..

Skip time

setelah satu minggu akhirnya naruto di perbolehkan pulang,karna luka-lukanya telah sembuh total,dan itu membuat naruko senang,karna bisa berkumpul lagi dengan nii-sannya,

''naru senang,nii-san sudah sembuh,'' kata naruko senang,

naruto hanya tersenyum melihat dia begitu senang dan bahagia,

''tapi,nii-san jangan sampai terluka lagi karena melindungi naru ya,naru jadi merasa bersalah kalo nii-san terluka gara-gara naru,''tambah naruko dengan wajah yang sedih,

'eh,jadi aku yang di sini terluka karna melindungi dia, ok akan aku juga akan melindunginya,' batin naruto kaget,tapi langsung bersemangat,karena naruto yang disini juga sama dengan dia,baik hati,suka menolong dan tidak sombong,wkwkwk, *author berlebihan*

''tenang saja naru-chan,ak- nii-san gak papa kok,lagian luka seperti itu manamungkin bisa membunuh nii-san mu ini,'' ucap naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya,

''lagian itu sudah menjadi tugasku menjadi nii-san mu,harus melindungi mu walau nyawa taruhannya,itulah janji seumur hidup ku pada tau-san dan kha-san,''lanjut naruto ngasal,

''tapi-''

''gak ada tapi-tapian,naru-chan tenang saja ya,''kata naruto memotong perkataan naruko, '' ayo kita pulang,'' ajak naruto.

''eh,hmm,''jawab naruko sambil tersenyum.

Merekapun pulang menuju apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

Di sepanjang jalan,mereka di hujani tatapan sinis dan benci. Walou pun dulu naruto sudah biasa,tapikan itu dulu,dan tatapan itu membuat luka yang dulu terbuka kembali.

Tapi tiba-tiba naruto merasa pandangan itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya,tapi kepada orang yang sedang berjalan barsamanya,yaitu Naruko,itu terbukti setelah tiba-tiba ada yang melempar batu yang lumayan besar kearah naruko,namun dengan sigap naruto menangkap batu itu dengan satu tangan,dan menghancurkannya hanya dengan satu remasan.

''siapa yang melempar naruko-chan dengan batu!,'' triak naruto marah,

tapi tak ada yang mengaku,mereka semua terkejut dan agak takut karna tindakan naruto yang menangkap batu itu,padahal batu itu 1cm lagi mengenai naruko,dan di hancurkan naruto,'padahal batu itu keras,bahkan sangat keras'pikir para warga ngeri.

Karna tidak ada yang mengaku,naruto hampir menghajar mereka semua,tapi naruko mencegahnya,

''nii-san,sudah ma'afkan mereka,lagian naru gak terlukakan,''

''tapi mereka-''

''sudahlah nii,lebih baik kita lanjutin pulang ,'' ajak naruko sambil tersenyum,walopun terlihat di wajahnya raut kesedihan,karena dia selalu di benci warga sedangkan dia tidak tau alasanya.

''baiklah,'' naruto mengiyakan,tapi masih sesekali mandang orang-orang dengan tatapan karna tidak ingin adiknya tambah sedih,lebih baik dia menurut saja.

sepanjang jalan naruto melihat naruko sedikit masih murung,'ini tidak boleh terjadi,dia tidak boleh merasakan kesedihan lebih dari ini,cukup aku saja,'batin naruto.

''sudahlah naru-chan,jangan murung terus,mmm nanti nii-san akan ajari jurus-jurus milik tou-san,biar naru-chan bisa melindungi diri dan melindungi nii-san,''hibur naruto ngasal bunyi,

''eh siapa yang murung,!,eh benarkah nii-san akan mengajari jurus-jurus,?'' bantah naruko sedikit kesal karna dibilang murung, tapi langsung tersenyum senang,mendengar naruto akan mengajarinya jurus-jurus.

''hmmm,tentu saja,bahkan nanti jurus-jurus milik tau-san akan nii-san ajari,''

''tapi naru-chan janji tidak akan murung terus,dan harus terlihat ceria mulai dari sekarang, apapun yang terjadi,'' tambah naruto.

''hmm,naru-chan janji,tapi nii-san janji harus mengajari naru jurus-jurus,''

''ya pasti,nii-san janji,''jawab naruto.

''yeee,besok naru di ajarin jurus-jurus sama nii-san,''ucap naruko semangat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya tidak murung lagi,tapi naruto bingung,mau ngajari apa.

'apa dia akan aku ajari rasengan ya,?' batin naruto,

tapi tiba-tiba kyuubi yang ada dalam diri naruto angkat bicara,

**''heh gaki,benarkah kamu akan mengajari dia jurus-jurus,? Klo iya,latihlah dari dasar,dari pengendalian chakra dan juga,ajari dia agar bisa berteman dengan diriku yang ada di tubuhnya,''**

''hemm,benar juga kau kyu,akan aku ajari dari dasar,baru ke yang sulit,dan juga akan ku ajari dia agar bisa berteman dengan bijunya,'' jawab naruto mengiyakan saran kyuubi.

skip,

akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di apartemen,dan masuk kedalam rumah,dan bertriak''kami pulang,'' tapi tidak ada jawaban karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua,

setelah mereka di dalam rumah,naruko kaget karna tiba-tiba dia melihat pedang besar tergantung di tembok,'sejak kapan pedang besar itu ada di situ,perasa'an kemarin tidak ada,?,'batin naruko.

Naruto yang melihat pedang itu langsung mengambilnya,''ini.''gumam naruto ragu,

''apa itu punya nii-san,?''tanya naruko.

''hm,iya ini punya nii-san,pemberian seseorang yang intimewa,'' jawab naruto

''benarkah,?siapa dia nii-san,''tanya naruko lagi penasaran,

''rahasia,belum sa'atnya kamu tau naru-chan,hehe,''jawab naruto sambil tersenyum kuda,

''huuft,''kesal naruko sambil menggembungkan pipinya,karna naruto tidak memberi jawaban yang naruko harap.

''hahaha,''naruto hanya tertawa melihat naruko seperti itu,

kemudian naruto,berfikir bagaimana dia bisa menyimpan pedangnya itu,sedangkan pedang itu terlalu besar,dan juga klo di bawa di punggung,akan terlalu mencolok dan membuat orang-orang curiga,kenapa ada anak umur 7th membawa pedang sebesar itu.(eh iya lupa,naruto disini kembali ke umur 7tn,sedangkan naruko 6tn,terlalu pendek y slisihnya,?).

Akhirnya naruto teringat,dia pernah diajari fuinjutsu waktu ada di dunia bawah sadarnya olih kakek rikudou sennin.

'ah iya,pake itu,'pikir naruto.

Kemudian naruto merapal segel tangan dan kemudian 'fuuinjutsu'triak naruto sambil menggebrakan tanganya ke pedang besar itu,dan tiba-tiba pedang itu terserap ke telapak tangan naruto,setelah selese,di telapak tangan naruto muncul simbol berbentuk phoenix.

Naruko yang melihat itu,hanya terkagum-kagum atas apa yang dilakukan naruto.

''wah,nii-san hebat,bisa menghilangkan pedang,''ucap naruko kagum.

''hehe,itu namanya fuuinjutsu atou jurus penyegelan,''cengir naruto.

''bisa ajari naruko jurus itu nii-san,?'' tanya naruko berharap,

''boleh,tapi nanti klo naru-chan sudah bisa mengendalikan chakra,hmmm bagaimana kalo besok nii-san mulai mengajari naru-chan,?'' ajak naruto.

''benarkah,?'' tanya naruko lagi.

''ya,''jawab naruto singkat.

''yeee,,,'' sorak senang naruko.

''tapi,naruko-chan makan yang banyak ya biyar besok sa'at latihan lebih semangat,''

''baiklah,''

sikip time,

pagi-pagi di konoha,matahari blum menunjukan senyumannya,di apartemen naruto.

Tidak seperti dulu,naruto sudah bangun pagi-pagi buta bersama naruko adiknya.

Lalu mereka mulai keluar apartemen dan lari kliling desa.

''nii-san,kenapa kita lari pagi keliling desa si,? Naru kan masih ngantuk,'' tanya naruko sambil menguap.

''ini untuk melatih staminamu naru-chan,biar sa'at latihan naru-chan tidak mudah cape,''jawab naruto.

''owh begitu,klo begitu,ayo kita semangat larinya nii-san,''ucap naruko penuh semangat.

''hemm,ayo,''saur naruto,

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 : melatih

Setelah mereka berdua selese berlari kliling desa walaupun hanya 2x saja tapi itu sudah cukup untuk permula'an latihan,

''hoz,,hoz,,hoz,,nii-san,istirahat dulu ya,naruko cape,sudah tidak kuat lagi,''pinta naruko yang sudah duduk duluan karna kecapean,

''hozh,hoazh,, kita akhiri saja acara lari paginya,lebih baik kita makan dulu ke ichiraku,'' ajak naruto.

''yos ayo,naru juga sudah lapar,''kata naruko mengiyakan ajakan naruto,

setelah sampai mereka langsung memesan ramen kesuka'an mereka,

''selamat datang,oh naruto sama naruko, habis olah raga ya,?''tanya pemilik kedai,

''hehe,iya paman,biar sehat,pesan ramen jumbonya paman,''pesan naruto.

''iya,tunggu sebentar ya,''jawab pemilik kedai,

setelah beberapa sa'at akhirnya ramen pesanan mereka datang,

''silahkan,''kata ayamme sambil menaruh mangkuk ramen di depan naruto dan naruko.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa mangkok ukuran jumbo,akhirnya mereka selese.

''uah,enaknya,trimakasih ya paman teuchi,''ucap naruto sama naruko bareng,dan kemudian membayar ramen itu kemudian pergi.

''ya sama-sama,datang lagi ya,''kata pemilik kedai yang bernama teuchi.

''ya,'' jawab naruto.

''ayo nii-san kita mulai berlatih,''ajak naruko penuh semangat,

''eh,kamu sudah siap naru-chan,? Sudah tidak cape,?,''tanya naruto.

''hmm,naru sudah tidak capai lagi,ayo latian,''jawab naruko.

''ayo,kita ke pinggir hutan deket sungai,pertama-tama kamu latihan mengendalikan chakra,'' ajak naruto,dan naruko hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

Merekapun berangkat kepinggir hutan,tempat yang lumayan sepi untuk berlatih.

Sesampainya di sana,naruto pun melatih naruko,

''nah naruko-chan,sebelum berlatih nii-san ingin tau chakra apa yang kau punya,coba naru-chan alirkan chakra ke kertas chakra ini,''kata naruto sambil memberikan kertas chakra ke fikiran naruto,dia pasti sudah tau,pasti chakranya angin sama kayak dia,

''gimana caranya nii-san,''tanya naruko.

''alirkan saja chakramu ke kertas itu,''jawab naruto.

''kayak gini,''lanjut naruto memperagakan.

Kertas yang di aliri chakra naruto,terbelah,kusut,basah,hancur dan terbakar.(nb:stlah latihan sama mbah rikudou,naruto jadi punya 5 eleman dasar dan beberapa elemen gabungan,mantepkan,?)

''wow,nii-san nii-san apa,?''kagum naruko.

''chakra nii-san,angin tapi nii-san di latih seseorang dan nii-san sekarang punya 5 elemen,angin,api,tanah,petir dan air,''terang naruto.

''sekarang naru-chan yang mencobanya,''lanjut naruto.

''hm,''jawab naruko,akhirnya naruko mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas itu,dan kertas itu terbelah dan tiba-tiba terbakar.

'sudah ku duga,'batin naruto.

''wah kertasnya kebakar gimana ini nii-san,''naruko terkejut.

''itu tandanya naru-chan punya elemen api,dan juga angin pastinya,secara dasar elemen kita sama naru-chan,yaitu angin,sama kaya elemen tou-san,dan juga clan kita gak ada yg punya elemen api,''terang naruto.

''eh,terus,elemen api dari mana nii-san,?''tanya naruko ingin tau,

''elemen api naru,dari kurama,''jawab naruto dengan senyuman khasnya,

''siapa kurama,?apakah dia lelulur kita naruto-nii,?''tanya naruko bingung,

''hahaha,bukanlah naru-chan,kurama itu partner kita,''jawab naruto sambil tertawa ringan melihat adiknya yang mengira kurama itu leluhur mereka,

''ok naru-chan ayo langsung saja kita berlatih,pertama-tama choba naru keluarkan chakara lalu kendalikan dan pusatkan,,'' perintah naruto.

''hai,''

narukopun mencoba mengeluarkan chakranya,setelah beberapa jam akhirnya naruko bisa mengeluarkan chakra,tapi blum bisa mengendalikan dan memusatkannya.

''hoz,hoz,,cape naruto-nii,'' naruko kecapaian.

''istirahat dili sebentar,nanti dilanjutkan lagi,''ajak naruto,yang mulai melangkah ke bawah pohon untuk istirahat.

''hoz,hai,''naruko mengikuti.

''wah,naru hebat sudah bisa mengeluarkan chakra,''puji naruto,naruko hanya tersenyum karna di puji nii-sannya.

''slanjutnya naru-chan latih memusatkan ckara dan mengendalikanya,''lanjut naruto,

''hai,tapi bagi man caranya nii-san,''tanya naruko.

''nanti nii-san ajari,''jawab naruto.

''nanti naruko coba pusatkan chakra pada telapak kaki,gunanya,untuk mempercepat lari kita da juga untuk berjalan diatas air atau pohon, dan atau di tebing yang vertikal''lanjut naruto menjelaskan.

''wah,kita bisa berjalan di atas air,?''kagum naruko.

''tentu saja,''ucap naruto.

''ayo,nii-san,ajari naru,''pinta naruko.

''ok,sepertinya istirahat kita sudah cukup,ayo ke sungai,''ajak naruto,

merekapun berjalan di ke arah sungai,setelah sampai narutopun menunjukan caranya berjalan di atas air,

''pusatkan chakra ke telapak kaki,'' naruto pun memusatkan chakranya ke telapak kaki,lalu mulai melangkah ke arah air,dan mulai berjalan diatas air,

''uwooa,nii-san hebat,''puji naruko,

''hehe,ayo naru-chan coba,''

''hm,''

narukopun mencoba,dan mengalirkan chakra ke telapak kakinya,dan berjalan ke arah air,dan hasilnya,''bryurrr,''naruko tercebur.

''hahahaha,,,''tawa naruto melihat naruko tercebur,

''huuft,nii-san,jangan ketawain naruko dong,'' kesal naruko sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Untung sungainya dangkal,kalo dalam pasti naruko sudah tenggelam.

''hehe,iya-iya,naru-chan lucu kalo sedang kesal,''kekeh naruto.

''naru-chan harus menahan chakranya,jangan terlalu besar,dan jangan terlalu kecil,''tambah naruto menjelaskan,

''owh,begitu ya,''naruko ber'oh ria.

Akhirnya narukopun mencobanya lagi,dan hasilnya sama,selalu tercebur karna blum bisa mengendalikan chakranya.

Hari mulai sore,mereka masih terus berlatih,dan naruko mulai bisa berjalan di atas air.

''hore,naru bisa berjalan di atas air,''sorak naruko,karna bisa berjalan diatas air.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya,dan mengacungkan jempol kearah naruko.

Tapi,tiba-tiba naruko jatuh pingsan,karna kecapaian latihan,dan juga blum makan dari siang gara-gara terlalu semangat latihan.

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh naruko,dan menggendongnya,''kamu sudah berlatih keras naruko-chan,''ucap naruto yang mulai berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen,naruto lalu membaringkan naruko di tempat tidur,sedangkan dia sendiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi,lalu mandi setelah mandi naruto lalu masak makan malam utuk mereka berdua,walopun cuma menyeduh ramen cup,tapi sudah cukuplah untuk mereka berdua karna sudah biasa.

Di tempat tidur,

''dimana ini,? Uh lapernya,''ucap naruko yang sadar dari tidurnya,

naruko pun bangun dan berjalan ke arah dapur,dan melihat nii-sannya sedang membuat ramen cup untuk mereka,

''eh,naruko-chan sudah bangun,?''tanya naruto,''ayo sini makan biar tenaganya isi kembali buat latihan besok,''lanjut naruto.

Naruko mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi samping naruto,dan mereka mulai makan ramen cup itu, ''slamat makan,''ucap mereka berdua.

Setelah slese makan naruko pun langsung pergi mandi untuk menyegarkan badan,sedangkan naruto langsung tidur.

esok paginya merekapun berlatih lagi.

Skip time.

Setelah 3bulan naruko sudah menguasai dasar-dasar teknik ninja,dan juga sudah menguasai taijutsu tingkat bawah.

''naruto-nii,kapan naru di ajari jurus-jurus lain,seperti ninjutsu,?''tanya naruko karna belum di ajari ninjutsu satupun,

akhirnya naruto mengajari hange,kawairi dan bunshin.

Stelah beberapa sa'at akhirnya naruko bisa menguasai hange dan kawairi dengan baik.

''hebat naru-chan cepat bisa menguasai hange dan kawairi,sekarang nii-san ajari teknik bunshin,atau clon bayangan,''jawab naruto.

Naruto pun membuat heandseal dan ''kagebunsin no jutsu,'' lalu muncul satu clon bayangan naruto.

''uwah,nii-san hebat,apa bayangan nii-san itu nyata,? Maksudnya apa bisa bertarung,?'' tanya naruko yang masih terkagum-kagum,

''tentu saja naru-can,bunsin ku sama seperti tubuh aslinya,dan juga,apa yang dilakukan bunsin kita,kalo sudah menghilang kita mengetahuinya,''jawab naruto menjelaskan,

''sekarang naru-chan coba buat satu bunshin, tapi ingat,jangan terlalu memforsir karna bunsin kita juga mengambil banyak chakra kita,''suruh naruto dan menjelaskan.

sebelum nya naruko menunjukan segel tangan yang di gunakan,lalu naruko menirunya dan ''kagebunsin no jutsu,'' dan munculah satu bunsin naruko,tapi bunsin itu masih cacad,karna chakranya masih belum tepat.

''atur chakra naru biar setabil pada bunsin naru,apa kita istirahat dulu,?''tanya naruto.

''hoz,hoz,tidak naruto-nii,naru blum cape,ok naru coba lagi,''jawab naruko walopun terlihat kecapaian,tapi semangatnya tinggi,

akhirnya naruko mencobanya lagi.

Setelah 3hari naruko bisa membuat bunsin sempurna dan bahkan lebih darri 5.

''wah naru-chan hebat,sudah bisa bikin bunshin yang banyak dan semuanya sempurna,'' puji natuto.

Yang di punlji hanya tersenyum dan pipinya merona merah,

''aaah,nii-san berlebihan,''ucap naruko malu.

''slanjutnya jurus apa lagi nii-san,?eh,nii-san ajari jurus milik tau-san dong,''lanjut naruko meminta.

''ya nanti nii-san ajari jurus tou-san,tapi nanti naru istirahat dulu beberapa hari untuk memulihkan stamina,''ucap naruto.

Merekapun pulang karna hari sudah semakin sore,

setelah beberapa hari,mereka sudah mulai latihan lagi,karna stamina naruko sudah pulih sepenuhnya.

Di tempat biasa latihan,

''nii-san,ayo ajari jurus tau-san,''rengek naruko.

''baiklah,tapi sebelumnya,'' naruto lalu melakukan heandseal, dan ''kai,'' tempat tersebut terlindungi kekai tranpsran,namun tidak terlihat dari luar kekai,

''apa yang nii-san lakukan,''tanya bingung naruko.

''nii-san membuat kekei,biar latihan kita tidak adda yang mengganggu,juga untuk Menyembunyikan chakra kita agar tidak ada yang curiga,''jawab naruto menjelaskan.

''owh,''naruko cuma ber'oh ria,

kemudian naruto menunjukan jurus tou-san nya,dan juda jurus andalannya,

naruto membuka tlapak tangannya, seperti sedang memegang mangkok dari bawah,kemudian mengumpulkan chakra di telapak tangan dan memadatkanya, dan ''rasengan'' bola chakra warna biru keputihan terwujud di tlapak tangan naruto.

''uwah,,,itu apa nii-san,? Keren,apa itu jurus tou-san,?'' tanya naruko kagum,

''ini namanya rasengan,dan ya ini jurus andalan tou-san,'' jawab naruto dengan senyum sumringah,'eh,tapi kok aku bisa ya,tanpa menggunakan bunsin bisa membuat rasengan,apa mungkin ini karna setelah latihan sama kakek rikudou sennin y,?'batin naruto bingung,'tapi takapalah,bukanya ini bagus,'lanjutnya lagi.

''wah,ayo nii-san ajari naru jurus itu,'' pinta naruko yang senang karna jurus tou-san sangat hebat menurutnya.

''eh,iya nii-san ajarin,''kaget naruto karna sedang melamun,

kemudian naruto meniup balon yang sudah dibawanya,'' coba naru-chan pecahkan balon ini,tapi dengan chakra,sperti ini,''ucap naruto setelah slese meniup beberapa balon,dan mencotoh kannya,

''ok sini nii-san naru coba,''naruko meminta balon,dan mencobanya,percoba'an pertama gagal,kedua sama aja,akhirnya terus mencoba dan mulai ada peningkatan,

''coba gunakan bunsin naru-chan,''saran naruto.

Kemudian naruko membuat beberapa bunsin dan mulai memecahkan balon.

Hari mulai sore,dan naruko sudah bisa memecahkan balon dengan sempurna,awalnya narto kaget,karna dia memerlukan waktu lebih lama,tapi sudahlah,batin naruto.

Merekapun pulang,tapi naruko mengeluhkan tanganya sakit.

''nii-san juga dulu gitu naru-chan,tangan nii-san sakit,''ucap naruto,''dan juga pasti naru-chan bisa cepat sembuh,''lanjutnya lagi,

naruko hanya tersenyum,dan memegangi tangan kanannya yang sakit akibat latihan,

'uuh,sakitnya,tapi tidak apalah,dulu nii-san juga mengalaminya,'batin naruko,'eh tapi,kapan nii-san latihannya ya,?padahal nii-san kan slalu bersama naru,?'bingung naruko.

Merekapun sebelum pulang mampir ke tempat warung ramen langganan mereka,dan makan sampai kenyang,setelah kenyang mereka pulang ke apartemen mereka,mandi trus istirahat.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

chaper 5 : melatih tahap selanjutnya.

Esok pagi harinya,mereka pergi ke tempat biasa latihan,tapi tentu saja makan dulu di tempat ramen ichiraku dulu.

Stelah sampai di tempat latihan,naruto lalu membuat kekai pelindung.

Dan mereka mulai latihan lagi,

naruko lalu membuat beberapa bunsin,dan mulai memecahkan balon lagi,tapi sekarang bukan balon yang kaya kemarin,melainkan balon karet yang lumayan tebal.

Naruko berlatih dengan penuh semangat sampai tak terasa waktu sudah sore,dan juga dia sudah kelelahan.

''ok naru-chan,latihannya kita sudahi dulu ya,sekarang kita pulang,''ajak naruto,kemudian menghilangkan kekei'y.

''hmm,''gumam naruko.

Merekapun pulang,tapi sperti biasa,mampir ke ichiraku ramen dulu sebelum pulang.

Skip,lg bt,skip ae,

di tempat biasa naruko & naruto berlatih,sudah 2hari naruko berlatih menggunakan bola karet,dan sekarang sudah bisa memecahkannya dengan sempurna,

''wah,naru-chan hebat,dalam waktu singkat sudah bisa memecahkan blon karet itu,''puji naruto.''sanjutnya,coba naru-chan mengumpulkan chakra dan memadatkanya di telapak tangan naru,''lanjut naruto menyuruh,

''hai,akan naru coba,''ucap naruko.

Kemudian naruko mencoba mengumpul chakra di tlapak tangannya,dan di telapak tangan naruko mulai ada chakra berkumpul dan mulai membentuk sebuah bola.

''yee naru bisa membuat rasengan,''sorak naruko.

''itu belum sempurna naru-chan,''ucap naruko.

Tiba-tiba bola rasengan itu menghilang,

''yah,kok hilang sih,?''ucap naruko.

''itu karna chakra yang naru salurkan kurang,dan juga naru harus menjaganya dalam bentuk itu,''ucap naruto,''coba naru-chan pake bunsin untuk membuat rasengan,''saran naruto.

naruko pun membuat bunsin untuk membantunya membuat rasengan,dan hasilnya sukses,naruko bisa membuat bola rasengan sempurna.

''nii-san,naru bisa membuatnya,akhirnya naru bisa jurus tou-san,''sorak bahagia naruko karna berhasil menguasai jurur tou-san'y.

''hebat naru-chan,bisa membuat rasengan sempurna,untuk merayakannya,nii-san traktir makan ramen ichiraku sepuasnya,''puji senang naruto,

''hehe,beneran nii-san mau nraktir,?'' cengir naruko.

''ya,untuk merayakan keberhasilan naru-chan.''kata naruto ''oya naru-chan,sebelumnya nii-san minta tolong,jangan sembarangan ngeluarkann jurus itu,nii-san tak mau ada orang yang curiga,''pinta naruto.

''memang kenapa,? Ini kan keren,''tanya naruko.

''ya memang keren,tapi lebih baik jangan,kecuali terpaksa,karna anak seumuran kita menguasai jutsu tingkat atas pasti akan di curigai,jadi lebih baik di sembunyikan,''jawab naruto.

''hai,tapi sekarang janji nii-san di tepati dulu,traktir naru makan ramen ichiraku,''ucap naruko.

''ya tenang saja,yuk kita pulang,''ajak naruto.

Merekapun pulang,dan tidak lupa naruto mentraktir naruko makan ramen ichiraku sampe puas.

Stelah setahun naruko di latih naruto beberapa jutsu akhirnya naruko sudah bisa menguasai beberapa jutsu D rank sampai B rank.

Skip

Di kantor hokage,''ada apa hokage-jiji memanggil kami,?''tanya naruko.

Sedangkan naruto terlihat kaget dan senang,karna melihat hokage ke3 yang dia anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri masih hidup,'ah iya,tentu saja hokage-jiji masih hidup,'batin naruto, 'dan juga pasti yang lain juga masih hidup,'batin naruto lagi sambil tersenyum getir mengingat smua di masa depan telah mati semua.

''eh,ada apa nii-san senyum-senyum sendiri,?''tanya naruko pasa naruto.

''eh,tidak ada apa-apa kok naru-chan,''jawab naruto kaget,

naruko hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

''ada apa hokage-jiji memanggil kami,?''tanya naruto,

''aku ingin kalian berdua mulai besok masuk academi ninja,''jawab hokage.

''apa,,,hmm apa itu tidak papa,maksudnya apa naru boleh belajar di academi ninja,''ucap naruko hanya diam berdiri di sebelah naruko.

''tentu saja,siapa yang melarang,naruko-chan,?''kata hokage,

''barang kali,kan warga pa-''

''tenang saja naruko-chan,nii-san akan slalu melindungimu,jadi naru tenang saja ya,''potong naruto.

hokage ke3 hanya tersenyum mendengar perkata'an naruto yang terlihat sperti orang dewasa saja.

''benar apa kata nii-san mu naruko-chan,naru tenang saja,pasti mereka menerima naruko-chan dan naruto-kun,''Kata hokage ke3 memberi pengertian.

''apa kami sudah boleh pergi hokage jiji,?kami mau mempersiapkan diri buat besok,''tanya naruto.

''hmm,kalian boleh pergi sekarang,''jawab hokage.

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan hokage.

Ke'esokan harinya,di tempat apartemen naru bersaudara.

''nii-san,,!,ayo bangun,nanti terlambat ke academi,,!masa mau terlambat di hari pertama,?!'' triak naruko membangunkan naruto.

''iya'iya,,nii-san bangun,''ucap naruto malas.

''ayo cepat,''printah naruko.

''iya,,,naruko-chan yang bawel,''dengus naruto kesal.

Narutopun bangun dan mandi,stelah mandi merekapun makan bersama lalu berangkat ke academi.

Naruko memakai pakaian orange cerah,seperti naruto dulu,tapi pastinya lebih modis dan bagus,sedangkan naruto memakai pakaian orange hitam seperti sa'at dia dewasa.

Sepanjang perjalanan,mereka berjalan dengan riang,tapi tetap warga memandang mereka tepatnya naruko dengan pandangan sinis.

Sesampainya di academi ninja mereka langsung menuju ruang guru untuk menyerahkan surat dari hokage #(sory acara pemberian suratnya kagak di tulis).

''kalian murid baru,naruto-kun dan naruko-chan,mari saya antar ke kelas,''kata guru yang menerima surat hokage dan membacanya.

''hai,''jawab duo uzumaki bersama.

Merekapun berjalan mengikuti sensei itu ke subuah kelas,dalam hati naruto bergumam mengingat teman-teman seperjuangan di perang dunia sinobi,' apakah mereka masih hidup,?ah jelas mereka masih hidup,jangan berfikir macam-macam naruto'batin naruto.

''kalian tunggu sebentar di sini,aku mau menemui sensei yang sedang mengajar,''kata sensei yang mengatar mereka ke kelas mereka.

Duo uzumaki mengangguk.

Sensei itupun masuk ke kelas dan melapor ke sensei yang mengajar.

''di mana mereka,?''tanya sensei yang sedang mengajar.

''mereka ada di luar,''jawab sensei yang mengantar,''heh,kalian ayo masuk,'' lanjutnya memanggil duo uzumaki.

''hai,/yo,''jawab naruko dan naruto.

Seluruh kelas diam menunggu siapa yang akan masuk.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam kelas.

''ok iruka-sensei,aku serahkan mereka berdua kepadamu,''ucap sensei yang mengirim ke sensei yang sedang mengajar yang ternyata bernama iruka.

''ya,tenang saja,''ucap iruka.

''ok,anak-anak,kita dapat 2 teman baru hari ini,''ucap iruka. ''kalian berdua ayo kenalkan diri kalian,mulai dari kau,''lanjut iruka lalu menunjuk naruko.

''hai,''jawab naruko lalu mengenalkan diri.

''namaku uzumaki naruko,hobiku berlatih bersama nii-san,makanan kesukaan ku ramen,dan cita-citaku menjadi hokage perempuan yang pertama,''ucap naruko mengenalkan diri dengan semangat.

Naruto yang sedang melamun agak kaget dengan perkenalan naruko,'dia ingin menjadi hokage,terus aku,..aku akan membantunya,aku taruh harapanku padamu naruko,'batin naruto.

''oke,selanjutnya kau rambut nanas,''tunjuk iruka pada naruto,

''siapa yang kau bilang rambut nanas,iruka-sensei,''dengus kesal naruto.

''ya,ya,,''ucap iruka sambil senyum di paksakan.

''baiklah,namaku na- uzumaki naruto,kesuka'anku sama seperti naruko,keinginanku,membantu naruko mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi hokage,'' ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri.

''eh,,'' kaget naruko mendengar naruto akan membantunya menjadi hokage,karna dia tau,naruto sebenarnya ingin menjadi hokage.

''bukankah nii-san ingin men-''

''hehe,tak usah di pikirkan naru-chan,biar naru-chan yang menjadi hokage nanti,''potong naruto.

Semua murid diam dalam pikiran masing-masing,

''ok,cukup perkenalannya,naruko-chan,kamu duduk sama hinata-chan ya,''ucap iruka.

''hai''jawab naruko.

''hinata,tolong angkat tangannya,''panggil iruka,

hinatapun mengangkat tangan kanannya,lalu naruko berjalan ke bangku hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

''halo,aku naruko,''ucap naruko kepada hinata.

''eh,a-aku hinata,''balas yang lainya memperkenalkan diri pada naruko.

''dan kau naruto,duduk bersama sasuke,''ucap iruka, ''sasuke,tolong angkat tanganya,''lanjut iruka memanggil sasuke. Yang di panggilpun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan malas dan sok cool. ''nah naruto silahkan duduk,''printah iruka.

''hn''jawab naruto meniru sasuke,kmudian naruto berjalan kearah bangku sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

'beruntung sekali,bocah nanas itu,'batin para gadis iri pada naruto.

'harusnya aku yang duduk sama sasuke-kun,'batin gadis berambut pink.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu naruto,

''hai,perkenalkan namaku inuzuka kiba,dan dia temanku akamaru,''ucap kiba memperkenalkan diri dan menunjuk anjing yang ada di atas kepalanya.

''aku uzumaki naruto,''balas naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian ada anak gendut mendekat ke naruto.

''aku akimichi chouji." Seru anak yang berbadan gemuk pada naruto.

"Dia nara shikamaru." Sambil menunjuk anak yang sedang tertidur, dan yang ditunjuk menyahut "ck mendokusei."

"Dia aburame shino." Tunjuknya lagi pada anak yang berkerah tinggi dan berkacamata hitam.

''yost aku uzumaki naruto,''ucap naruto semangat,''mohon bimbinganya ya teman''lanjut naruto.

''ya,''jawab kiba dan chouji bersama'an.

''ok perkenalanya cukup,kita mulai saja pelajaranya,chouji kembali ke bangkumu,''ucap iruka memulai pelajaran.

merekapun mulai belajar.

''eh,kamu yang sok cool,namamu siapa,''tanya naruto pada teman sebangkunya,

''cih,''

''owh,namamu cih ya,salam kenal,''ucap naruto sambil senyum.

''dasas dobe,''sahut teman sebangku naruto tidak trima namanya di ganti cih,

''apa katamu teme,''ucap naruto mulai kesal.

''namaku bikan cih dobe,''balasnya datar.

''terus siapa,?''tanya naruto.

''uciha sasuke,''jawabnya dingin.

''hm,uciha sasuke,salam kenal semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya,'' ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

''cih,''

''heh,pa kau selalu sedingin itu,?''tanya naruto.

''bukan urusanmu,''jawab sasuke.

''kalau ada masalah jangan kau simpan sendiri,''ucap naruto.

''sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu,''balas sasuke masih sedingin tadi.

''yah,aku tau apa yang menyebabkan kamu begitu,''ucap naruto.''pasti karna masalah clanmu dan nii-sanmu kan,?''lanjut naruto.

''apa yang kau tau tentang aku,clanku dan nii-sanku,?''tanya sasuke dingin.

''semuanya,''jawab naruto,''dan itu bukanlah salah nii-sanmu,''lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke naruto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

''cih,kau bilang bukan salah nii-sanku,? "Ia membunuh seluruh clan kami Dengan alasan untuk menguatkan diri—" omongan Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto.

''dan kau mempercayainya,?''Sasuke tersentak kaget dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanya dan tidak mengerti.

''apa maksudmu,''tanya sasuke.

"Kamu mempercayai omongannya? Mempercayai omongan seorang 'pembunuh' tersebut tanpa menyelidiki lebih lanjut?" jawab naruto kemudian Sasuke terdiam, ia terlihat berfikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mengingat apa saja hal baik yang di buat oleh kakakmu untukmu? Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kelakuannya" lanjut naruto.

Sasuke masih tertunduk memikirkan kata-kata naruto,'benar apa kata naruto,sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan,nii-san,'batin sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

''heh,bagai mana kau bisa tau semua itu,?''tanya sasuke datar.

''aku juga kurang tau,''Naruto menempelkan kedua jarinya di jidatnya, seperti ingin menoyor orang,seperti hal yang sering di lakukan oleh Itachi kepada Sasuke saat ia masih kecil.

Sasuke tertegun,dan diam membatu.

''waktu aku ada di rumah sakit,aku bermimpi bertemau seseorang dan memberitahu semua rahasia dunia shinobi ini,''lanjut naruto.

''cih,apa benar ucapanmu itu,?''tanya sasuke.

''yah,akurasa benar,''jawab naruto sambil menerawang.

''kalau itu benar,apa ucapan nii-san tentang mencari kekuatan dengan mem-''blum slese sasuke bertanya sudah di potong naruto.

''salah,,salah jika mengira dengan membunuh orang terdekat kita akan menjadi kuat dari yang lain,tapi kita akan menjadi lebih kuat apabila kita melindingi orang lain / orang yang kita sayangi,''ucap naruto ''dan itu yang di lakukan nii-sanmu, untuk melindungimu''lanjut naruto sambil memandang kearang sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun lalu menundukan kepala,'apa itu benar nii-san,? Dengan membunuh kita tidak akan jadi kuat,'batin sasuke,kemudian sasuke berfikir,benar juga,nii-san slalu melindungiku,dan dia menjadi lebih kuat.

''ucapanmu ada benarnya juga,naruto,''ucap sasuke dan untuk pertama kalinya memanggil naruto denga nama aslinya bukan dengan nama ejekannya.

''hehe,tentu saja,jadi mulai sekarang berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti itu,cobalah tersenyum pada orang-orang,''balas naruto sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya.

''akan ku coba,tapi tolong katakan apa yang menyebabkan nii-san melakukan itu,''ucap sasuke mencoba menyanggupi saran naruto.

''tentu saja,tapi bukan sekarang.''balas naruto.''tapi nanti,biar dia yang mengatakan itu semua,jika waktunya sudah tepat.''lanjut naruto.

''cih,''

''heh jangan begitu,tapi besok-besok akan ku beritahu tentang kekuatanmu,''ucap naruto sambil tersenyum,

sasuke hanya terdiam menatap naruto.''tentang kekuatanku,''ucap sasuke penuh tanya.

''ya,kekuatan seorang uchiha,''balas naruto.''lebih baik lanjutkan belajar dulu,kasihan iruka-sensei kita cuikin,'' lanjut naruto sambil mulai memperhatikan pelajaran dari iruka.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti omongan naruto.

'hem,menarik,semoga mereka menjadi shinobi yang hebat,dan menjadi partner yang baik,'batin iruka kemudian melanjutkan pelajaran.

Tak teras,pelajaran selese,waktunya pulang.

''pelajaran hari ini selesei,jangan lupa kalian belajar di rumah,'' ucap iruka pada murid-muridnya,''ok,kalian boleh pulang,''lanjutnya,sambil membereskan buku-buku dan kluar kelas.

''yeeee,,''triak hampir smua murid senang krna waktunya pulang.

''sasuke-kun,maukah kau pulang bersamaku,''ajak gadis berambut pink.

''jangan mau sasuke,pulanglah bersamaku saja,''triak gadis satunya.

''ino-pig,jangan meghasut sasuke-kun ku ya,''ucap gadis berambut pink pada temannya atau sainganya yang ternyata bernama ino.

''diam kau sakura,''balas ino pada gadid itu yang bernama sakura.

Sasuke tak menanggapi sedikitpun,dan terus membereskan buku-bukunya,sedangkan yang lainnya hanya swetdrop mendengar persaingan antara fansgirl tersebut.

''sakura-chan,maukah kau pulang bersamaku,?'' tanya naruto sambil tersenyum.

''tidak mau,pulang aja sendiri,''jawabnya jutek, ''aku mau pulang bersama sasuke-kun ku,''lanjutnya.

''iya forhead,pulang aja sama rambut nanas itu,''ucap ino.

''kau saja yang pulang bersama orang aneh itu,''sahut sakura.

''heh,kalo tidak mau ya sudah,jangan menghina gitu dong,''ucap naruto sedih.

Sedangkan naruko tersenyum melihat mereka.

''naru-chan,ayo juga gadis manis yang duduk di sebelahmu juga ya,''ajak naruto pada naruko sambil berjalan kluar.

Gadis yang di bilang manis oleh naruto hanya tersipu malu dan muncul seburat merah di pipinya.

''ya, ayo hinata-chan pulang bersama kami,''ucap naruko.

''eh,ano,,,a-aku pulang sendiri saja,''balas hinata.

'',ya sudah,aku duluan y hinata-chan. Nii-san tunggu naru,''ucah naruko sambil berlari menuju naruto yang sudah di ambang pintu kluar.

'uh,kenapa aku menolak ajakan naruto-kun untuk pulang bersama,'batin hinata yang masih tertunduk malu.

''ayo cepat naru-chan,ntar nii-san tinggal,''triak naruto.

Sementara fansgirl masih berebut mengajak sasuke pulang bersamanya.

Sedangkan sasuke,diam tak menanggapi mereka,malah memanggil naruto untuk menunggunya, '' dobe,tunggu aku,''triak sasuke.

Semua orang yang ada di situ diam tertegun atas apa yang dilakukan oleh sasuke, 'tdak speeti biasanya,' batin mereka. 'apa sudah berubah,'

lalu naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah sasuke,''cepat kalo mau pulang bersama,''ucap naruto.

Kemudian mereka bertiga keluar dari kelas dan pulang bersama.

Sedangkan sakura,ino dan yang lainya masih diam tak percaya,hingga triakan sakura mengagetkan mereka.

''kyaaa,sasuke-kun,tunggu aku,'' triak sakura keras

''aaaa,sasuke tunggu,''triak ino tak kalah kerasnya.

Tapi mereka sudah jauh tak terlihat mereka berdua,yang akhirnya sedih karna tak bisa pulang bareng sasuke.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : teman

Setelah beberapa hari naru bersaudara masuk akademi,mereka semakin banyak temanya,walopun masih ada yang tak mau berteman dengan mereka,tepatnya pada itu tak masalah,bagi mereka sudah memiliki teman walaupun sedikit, itu sudah cukup.

Yah,teman mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan yang mengajak kenalan yaitu, hinata,tenten, kiba,chouji,sikamaru,lee (stelah baru berkenalan kemarem) sasuke, yah sasuke,dia kini mulai bersikap hangat dan terbuka setelah omongannya dengan naruto di awal naruto masuk akademi.

Tapi ino dan sakura masih enggan berteman dengan mereka karna di anggap sebagai saingan mereka.

Di akademi,sa'at istirahat.

''huah kita mau ngapain nih,bosen di kelas terus,''triak kiba.

''lebih baik kita berlatih saja,''balas sasuke.

''apa kamu cuma bisa berlatih sasuke,''ucap kiba.

''terus mau ngapain,''ucap sasuke, ''naruto,biasanya kau yang paling semangat saat istirahat,''lanjut sasuke pada naruto.

''aku juga bingung mau ngapain,heh sikamaru jangan tidur dulu,''balas naruto sambil membangunkan sikamaru yang sedang tidur.

''ch,mendokusei,''ucap pangeran tidur itu, ''terserah kalian,aku lebih baik tidur,''lanjutnya.

''ah kau sikha gak asik,ya sudahlah ayo kita ikutan tidur saja,''ucap naruto pada teman-temanya.

''tidak menyenangkan,''ucap kuba tapi juga sambil mulai tidur di atas mejanya.

''cih,kalian naruto,dari pada tidur labih baik ceritakan tentang clanku dan kekuatanku,'' ucap sasuke sebal karna teman temanya tidur semua.

''nanti saja sasuke,sttelah pulang akan ku ceritakan sedikit,sekarang tidur dulu,''balas naruto sambil melanjutkan tidur.

''cih,''kemudian sasuke ikutan tidur.

Naruko hanya lesu melihat mereka sudah tidur semua,kecuali chouji yang masih asik makan,

''eh,chouji, tidak ikut tidur,?''tanya naruko pada chouji.

''tidak,lebih baik makan,''balasnya sambil memasukan kripik kentang ke mulutnya.

'apa anak ini bisanya makan,'batin naruko.

Kemudian naruko berdiri dan kluar kelas karna bosan.

di luar kelas naruko bertemu sakura dan ino,

''halo sakura-chan,ino-chan, mau bermain samaku,?''sapa naruko mengajak mereka main bareng.

'huh,dasar anak sok manis,'batin mereka.

''tidak mau,buat apa main sama kamu,lebih baik ngajak sasuke,''ucap sakura.

''hn,benar kata forhead,''lanjut masuk kedalam kelas,tapi mereka kecewa puja'an hati mereka sedang tidur berjama'ah bersama naruto dan kawan-kawan.

naruko berjalan kearah taman,lalu duduk di ayunan di bawah pohon tempat naruto biasa duduk menyendiri (di kehidupan naruto yang lain),tiba-tiba naruko mendengar ada anak yang sedang bercerita.

''eh,dengar-dengar kemarin ada pertarungan di bukit belakang akademi,''Narukoo mendengar salah satu anak... Ranmaru? Bercerita penuh semangat pada temannya.

''benarkah,?'' tanya teman lainya tidak percaya.

''iya benar,tapi tentu saja shinobi konoha bisa mengalahkan mereka,''jawab bangga ranmaru.

''woah,! Hebat,''triak temannya.

''tentu saja eikichi,bagai mana nanti kita lihat bekas pertarunganya,''ucap ranmaru pada temannya yang bernama Eikichi.

''apa katamu,? Buat apa,?''tanya kaget Eikichi.

''cuma memastikan,kan keren kalo itu sungguhan,''balas ranmaru.

''tapi,bagai mana kal-''

''apa kau takut,? Bilang saja kalau takut,ternyata eikichi pengecut ya,''potong ranmaru mengejek.

''aku tidak takut,!'' ucap kesal Eikichi.

''akui saja,tidak papa kok,'' sindir ranmaru.

''baik,ayo kita lihat sepulang dari akademi,''tantang Eikichi,

''eh,kalian mau main sama aku,''ajak naruko memotong debat akbar mereka.

Mereka menoleh ke arah naruko.

''buat apa kami main sama kamu mons-''

''eh,ranmaru,biar kita ajak dia saja,nanti kalo ada bahaya biar dia jadikan umpan,''bisik Eikichi memotong ucapan ranmaru.

''gimana,apa aku boleh main sama kalian,?''tanya naruko lagi memastikan.

''baiklah,tapi ada syaratnya,''Ucap ranmaru.

''ya,kamu harus mengikuti syarat kami,''tambah Eikichi.

''apa syaratnya,?''tanya naruko.

''syaratnya,kamu harus ikut kami ke bukit belakang akademi sepulang dari akademi,''ucap ranmaru memberikan syaratnya,

''tapi,kata kalian kan tadi-''

''mau tidak,?kalo tidak mau ya sudah,lagian cuma kami ya mau bermain sama kamu,''potong Eikichi.

Naruko menimbang,dan akhirnya setuju.

''baiklah,tapi nii-san boleh ikut,?''

''nii-san mu tidak boleh ikut,dan dia jangan sampai tau kamu maksudku kita ke bukit belakang,''ucap ranmaru.

''tapi-''

''itu syarat yang kedua,ikut atau tidak terserah kamu,''potong ranmaru menegaskan.

''baiklah,''ucap naruko.

''kami tunggu di belakang akademi,ingat itu,''ucap ekicilhi. Kemudian mereka berjalan menjauh.

naruko pun berjalan kearah akademi,karna jam pelajaran selanjutnya sudah di mulai.

Time skip.

''nii-san,naru mau main sama hinata,nii-san pulang duluan saja,''ucap naruko bohong.

''eh,apa tidak apa nii-san duluan,?'' tanya naruto heran.

''hn,ya tidak apa kok nii-san,lagian cuma kerumah hinata-chan,''balas naruko.

''baiklah tapi jangan terlalu malam ya pulangnya,''ucap naruto kawatir.

''hn,'' naruko kemudian keluar kelas,tapi bukan ke rumah hinata,melainkan ke belakang akademi.

'ah,lebih baik jangan terlalu kawatir,lagian naruko biasa ,melindungi diri,'batin naruto.

Kemudian naruto membereskan bukunya dan keluar dari ruangan.

Di depan kelas teman-temanya sudah menunggu.

''woi,naruto,kenapa lama amat sih,'' triak kiba.

''sh,mendokusei,''ucap shikamaru.

''ahaha,gomen,kita mau kemana nih,'' tanya naruto.

''kita main di taman yuk,''ajak kiba.

''Ayo''

di perjalanan ketaman,

''eh naruto,ceritakan tentang kekuatan ku,''ucap sasuke masih meminta penjelasan tentang kekuatannya.

''ya teme,nanti kalo sudah di taman,''balas naruto.

''Cih kenapa ga sekarang aja sih'' sasuke tidak sabar.

''Sabarlah teme''

''heh,naruto,adikmu kemana,?pa pulang duluan, tadi kami liat lari duluan,''tanya kiba.

''naru-chan katanyanya mau main sama hinata-chan,''jawab naruto.

di kaki bukit belakang akademi,

''jadi juga kamu naruko,''ucap Eikichi.

''tentu saja,''balas naruko.

''ayo,kita berangkat,''ajak ranmaru.

Mereka bertigapun mulai melangkah memasuki hutan bukit belakang akademi,

awal perjalana mereka biasa saja,tapi kelama'an hutan makin rimbun,dan sedikit cahaya matahari yang bisa tembus,sehingga hutan itu agak menyeramkan.

''eh,ranmaru mana buktinya,kok gak ada tanda-tanda bekas orang bertarung,''tanya Eikichi.

''iya ya,coba lebih dalam lagi ayo,''balas ranmaru mulai menjelajah lebih dalam hutan itu.

''apa kalian tidak takut,? Barang kali ada shinobi musuh masih ada di sini,''ucap naruko pada Eikichi dan ranmaru.

'',naruko,kalau kamu takut kembali saja,lagian itukan kemauan kamu ikut kamu,''balas ranmaru.

''tapi-''

''sudahlah,kalau takut kembalilah,''potong Eikichi.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya,''hmm sudah terlambat untuk balik,''ucap naruko.

Kemudian mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri hutan,dan merekalah sampai pada bekas pertarungan para shinobi.

''benarkan kataku,disini kemarin ada pertarungan,''ucap ranmaru membenarkan omongannya.

''iya,keren,''ucap Eikichi.

Naruko hanya mengangguk.

''oke kita cari barang-barang atau apa buat kenang kenangan,''ucap ranmaru.

''tapi apa tidak apa kita membawa pulang benda dari sini,?''tanya naruko.

''tidak apa-apa,aklo mau jadi teman kami kamu juga harus mencari benda buat kenang-kenangan,''jawab Eikichi.

''baiklah,''balas naruko tak pikir panjang karna dia ingin memiliki teman selain teman-teman nii-sannya.

Kemudian mereka mencari benda-benda untuk di jadikan kenang-kenangan.

Eikichi dan ranmaru sudah menemukan benda-benda yang menurutnya bisa di jadikan kenang-kenangan.

Sedangkan naruko masih mencari,naruko memanjat pohon untuk melihat keada'an sekitar barang kali ada benda yang bagus,tapi malah naruko menemukan kunai yang di ikat kertas kecil di atas pohon.

'wah,akhirnya aku menemukannya,' batin naruko.

Tapi tanpa di sadari mereka,mereka telah diawasi seseorang,bukan bahkan sekelompok shinobi penyusup yang masih di dalam hutan itu.

''wah,ternyata disimpan di atas pohon,''ucap salah satu sinobi itu.

''kita bunuh mereka dan ambil kunai itu,''ucap teman shinobi itu.

''Ya'' jawab kompak mereka.

Naruko,Eikichi dan ranmaru yang tidak tau ada bahaya yang menghadang mereka malah bersorak karna telah menemukan benda yang menurut mereka menarik.

''wah kalian sudah dapat ya,''tanya naruko. ''Aku juga sudah dapat'' lanjutnya.

''ya tentu saja,''jawab mereka.

Tapi tiba tiba ada shinobi meloncat di hadapan mereka dengan kunai di tanganya.

''heh bocah manis,serahkan kunai itu,''ucap shinobi itu.

''tidak,ini milik kami,''balas naruko sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

''apa yang kau lakukan naruko,''ucap takut ranmaru.

''apa kau mau melawan mereka,''tambah Eikichi yang tak kalah takutnya.

'',mau melawan ya,baiklah walau kalian anak kecil tetap akan kami lawan,''ucap garang sinobi itu.

'apa kami,jadi bukan cuma satu,'batin naruko merapal segel,''kegebunshin no jutsu,'' munculah 5clon naruko dan mulai maju melawan shinobi penyusup itu.

Tapi karna belum terlalu bisa mengkontrol chakranya dan juga karna tubuhnya masih lemah akhirnya naruko jatuh tersungkur.

''naruko,!'' triak ranmaru dan Eikichi.

''nii-san ma'afkan naru,karna membohongi nii-san,kalian cepat lari''ucap pelan naruko yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

''cuma segitu,? Sekarang giliran kalian berdua,''ucap shinobi itu pada ranmaru dan Eikichi.

Eikichi dan ranmaru cuma diam menangis karna ketakutan.

Di taman,setelah mereka sampai di taman.

''ayo main kejar-kejaran,''ajak kiba pada temanya.

''kalian duluan,aku mau bicara sama naruto,''balas sasuke.

Mereka bertiga bermain duluan sedangkan sasuke dan naruto duduk di atas prosotan.

''heh,dobe ayo critakan,''ucap sasuke.

''baiklah teme,di mulai dari mana ya,?''balas naruto sambil melakukan pose berfikir.

''ah iya, heh teme,clanmu memiliki kekuatan mata yaitu sharingan,''lanjut naruto.

''apa itu dobe,yang jelas dong,'' sasuke penasaran.

''itu kekuatan mata teme,yang memungkinkan penggunanya membuat genjutsu dan dapat melihat pergerakan lawan,masa kamu tidak tau,?''balas naruto agak mengejek di kata terakhirnya.

''cih,apa hebatnya,?'' sasuke meremehkan kekuatanya sendiri.

''tentu saja hebat temr,dengan mata itu kau bisa mengendalikan orang atau menyiksa musuh,'' jawab naruto keras.

''apakah itu benar dobe,?''tanya sasuke.

''ya,tentu sa-''

''heh naruto,jangan triak-triak nanti di kira orang gila,''seru kiba memotong perkata'an naruto. ''naruto,tadi kamu bilang naruko main sama hinata,? Itu hinata sama tenten,''lanjut kiba menunjuk hinata dan tenten yang sedang berjalan.

''apa kau kiba,''balas naruto.

''eh iya juga ya,''lanjut naruto.

''coba kamu tanyakan dobe,barang kali ada yang tidak beres,''saran sasuke. ''cerita tentang kekuatanku dilanjut nanti saja,''lanjut sasuke.

''baiklah,'' kemudian naruto berjalan kearah hinata dan tenten di ikuti teman-temannya.

''hinata-chan,''panggil naruto.

Yang di panggil langsung menoleh ke asal suarra.''eh na-ruto-kun,''ucap gagap hinata.

''ada apa kamu memanggil hinata naruto,''ucap tenten,

''hehe,anu mau tanya,tadi naruko main sama hinata-chan atau tidak,?''tanya naruto sambil tersenyum.

''ah,ak-aku ti-''

''tidak,kami tidak main sama dia,''potong tenten, karna kasihan melihat hinata yang mukanya sudah merah karna malu pada naruto. ''tapi kalo tidak salah,aku liat dia pergi ke bukit belakang,''lanjutnya lagi.

''ke bukit belakang,? Sama siapa,?''tanya natuto milai cemas.

''kalo tidak salah sama ranmaru dan Eikichi'' jawab ten-ten.

''kalo tidak salah,kemarin malam ada pertarungan di sana,''ucap chouji yang terus makan, ''iya katanya ada penyusup di dalam hutan bukit itu,''tambah ten-ten.

''apa,! Jangan-jangan mereka...''ucap naruto kawatir.

''sasuke,tolong bilang ke iruka-sensei,kalau aku ke bukit belakang menolong mereka,''kata naruto sambil berlari ke bukit belakang akademi.'semoga masih sempat,' batinnya.

''cih,apa-apa'n kau dobe,aku ikut,''triak sasuke yang kemudian akan mulai berlari namun di cegah shikamaru.

''jangan gegabah,lebih baik kita beri tahu iruka sensei,''saran shika yang biasa terlihat bosan kini terlihat serius.

''benar kata shikamaru,''timpal kiba.

''kalo begitu ayo cepat.''ucap sasuke mulai berlari kearah akademi.

''hinata,tenten trimakasih informasinya,''ucap chouji sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari mengikuti temannya.

''ya,''jawab ten-ten kumudian melanjutkan jalanya yang tertuda.

Di kantor akademi.

Dubrak,,,!pintu di dobrak oleh orang.

''apa yang kalian lakukan,!''trikak iruka melihat pintu kantornya di dobrak paksa.

''hoozh,hozh,, iruka-sensei,naruko-,''ucap sasuke tersengal,

''bicara yang jelas ada apa dengan naruko,'' ucap iruka.

''naruko,ranmaru dan Eikichi pergi ke bukit belakang akademi,dan naruto menyusul untuk menolongnya,''lanjut sasuke masih ngos-ngosan, ''iya sensei,'' ucap kiba dan chouji membenarkan.

''apa,! Bailklah aku akan menyusul naruto,''ucap iruka.

''aku ikut sensei,''seru sasuke.

''tidak boleh,kalian pulang saja,kalo tidak akan aku hukum kalian,''ancam iruka.

''hai,''jawab mereka serempak takut.

'cih,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,'batin sasuke.

Merekapun pulang,tapi pikiran mereka khawatir,'semoga kalian baik-baik saja,'batin mereka.

Iruka kemudian berlari ke bukit belakang menyusul naruto.

Di tempat naruto,dimana mereka batin naruto sambil berlari.

''naruko,''triak naruto memanggil naruko.

Di tempat ranmaru dan Eikichi.

'heh,siapa itu,mengganggu saja,'batin shinobi itu yang telang berkumpul semuanya sebanyak 50 orang mengerubungi mereka,

''rupanya ada teman kalian yang mengantar nyawa kesini ya,''ucap shinobi itu sambil menyringai.

Ranmaru dan Eikichi masih terus menangis ketakutan.

'chih di mana mereka,'batin naruto,tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan chakra jahat yang banyak.

**''apa kau akan perlu bantuan,?'' **ucap sebuah suara.

''tidak usah kurama,cukup aku saja,lagian kalau kau membantu,malah akan ada yang curiga,''balas naruto pada suara itu yang ternyata kurama yang ada di dalam tubuhnya

**''Tersarah,aku cuma menawarkan'' **ucap kurama,yang mulai tidur lagi,

'tidak perlu kurama'batin naruto.

Kemudian naruto sampai pada tempat ranmaru dan Eikichi,naruto kaget melihat naruko tersungkur pingsan di tanah.

''naruko,''triak naruto, ''apa yang kau lakukan pada naruko-chan,''garam naruto.

para sinobi itu menoleh ke arah naruto.

''hahaha,apa yang kami lakukan,?kami cuma memberi pelajaran padanya,''ucap salah satu shinobi itu sinis. ''kau hadapi bocah ingusan itu,''tunjuknya pada rekannya.'' baik,''

kemudian salah satu ninja itu berlari menerjang ke arah naruto dengan kunai siap menusuk.

''kalian telah salah berurusan denganku,''ucap geram naruto sambil menunjukan killer intens yang besar.

'uh,apa ini,dia bukan bocah biasa'batin shinobi itu.

Kemudian naruto juga berlari kearah shinobi itu tapi langsung menghilang dan muncul di dekat naruko.

'apa,kemana dia,'batin ninja yang menyerang naruto.

'dia,' semua shinobi itu kaget begitu pula ranmaru dan Eikichi.

''naruko sadarlah,apa yang mereka lakukan padamu,''ucap naruto menyadarkan naruko,tapi yang di sadarkan tetap pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka.

'cih kalian,akan ku bunuh kalian semua,'' triak naruto kemudian menunjukan mata rinengannya.

'sejak kapan anak itu ada di situ,mata itu,' kaget para shinobi penyusup itu.

''kalian hati-hat-''belum sempat menyeleseikan ucapanya sudah di kagetkan dengan terbunuhnya lima teman mereka sekaligus.

''shinra tensei''ucap naruto pada mereka yang sukses mementalkan lima di antara mereka sampai tewas karna membentur pohon sampai hancur.

Kemudian naruto membuat ratusan bunsin dan bergerak secepat kilat menghajar mereka,mereka yang tidak siap hanya bisa menghindari tanpa bisa membalas.

Kemudian semua bunshin naruto merapal segel, ''katon : gonryuuka no jutsu'' ucap naruto setelah menyeleseikan segel tangan dan menyemburkan api kepada shinobi penyusup itu.

Api yang di semburkan naruto kemudian membentuk naga yang besar dan banyak menuju shinobi penyusup itu. Tapi tak lupa naruto menyuruh salah satu bunsinnya untuk menolong Eikichi dan ran maru menjauh dari tempat itu kemudian menyuruh lari menemui iruka-sensei setelah menurunkannya dan memberikan kunai yang ada kertasnya.

Mereka berduapun lari menuruti perintah bunshin naruto.

Bunsin naruto kemudian kembali ke kumpulan bunsin naruto.

'sial,' batin shinobi penyusup itu.

''rasakan,itu balasan kalian karna telah melukai adik-ku,''dengus sinis naruto.

puluhan naga api itu menerjang melahap dan menghanguskan puluhan shinobi penyusup hingga mereka hangus terbakar karna tidak bisa menghindarinya.

''sensei,''triak Eikichi dan ranmaru bersama'an setelah bertemu iruka.

''kalian tidak papa,?''tanya kawatir iruka. 'hah,chakra siapa ini,besar sekali,'batin iruka ngeri. 'jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada naruto-dan naruko'

''Eikichi,di mana naruto dan naruko,''tanya kawatir iruka pada Eikichi.

''mereka msih di sana menghadapi shinobi penyusup itu,''jawab Eikichi sambil menangis ketakutan. 'ah sial,tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka,semoga tak terjadi hal yang tdak di inginkan'batin iruka.

di kantor hokage,

'chakra siapa ini,' batin hogake.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya.

Dikantor hokage,

'chakra siapa ini,' batin hokage ketiga.

Chapter 7

''inu'' panggil hokage,kemudian muncul asap di depan meja hokage dan munculah anbu dengan kode inu,

''ya,hokage sama,'' ucap anbu inu.

''apa kau merasakannya,? cepat slidiki,'' printah hokage pada anbu inu.

''hai.''balas inu,dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Kemudian anbu inu berlari ke arah bukit belakang akademi,dan ber temu iruka yang sedang menenangkan Eikichi dan ranmaru.

Anbu inu berhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Iruka agak kaget atas kedatangan anbu inu.

''apa yang terjadi,chakra siapa itu?'' tanya anbu inu datar.

''aku tak tau,lebih baik cepat tolong naruto dan naruko,kata Eikichi mereka sedang melawan shinobi musuh,''balas iruka.

Kemudian anbu inu mangangguk dan melanjutkan ke arah chakra besar itu.

'tolong bantuanya kakasi,' batin iruka,kemudian menggendong ranmaru dan Eikichi kluar hutan.

Di tempat pertarungan.

Setelah api mulai menghilang,terlihatlah jazad para shinobi musuh yang hangus terbakar.

''itulah balasan kalian karna telah melukai naruko-chan,'' dengus sinis naruto, kemudian naruto menon-aktifkan rinengannya dan menggendong naruko ala bridal style.

''nii-san,ma-afkan n-naru,''ucap naruko pelan kemudian kembali pingsan.

''tenanglah naru-chan,semua telah berakhir,'' ucap naruto lembut pada naruko''hiraizshin'' kemudian melakukan hiraizshin ke apartemen.(#disini naruto bisa gunain hiraizin tanpa kunai chabang tiga dan segel tangan,cuma mengucapkan saja sudah cukup ayng penting sudah di tandai,ini setelah latihan dengan rikudo sennin dan menyempurnakannya,)

anbu inu yang baru datang kaget tentang apa yang dia lihat,pertama dia melihat kilatan kuning seperti milik youdahime hokage atau gurunya, 'sensei,' batin anbu inu, kedua, melihat tempat itu telah hangus terbakar dengan menyisakan puluhan mayat shinobi musuh yang telah hangus.

Kemudian anbu inu memeriksa tubuh mereka,setelah itu pergi kembali kekantor hogake untuk melapor,

sesampainya di sana dia melihat iruka yang tengah berdiri di depan hokage.

''hokage-sama,''ucap anbu inu sambil membungkuk.

''berdirilah,jelaskan apa yang terjadi,'' ucap hokage serius.

''baiklah,setelah hamba sampai di tempat pertarungan,hamba melihat kilatan kuning seperti Hiraishin youndaime dan juga menemukan puluhan mayat musuh yang sudah hangus terbakar,'' lapor anbu inu.

''apa,apakah itu benar,'' kaget hokage tidak percaya.

''ya hokage-sama''

''tapi siapa yang melakukanya,?''tanya hokage.

''hamba tidak tau,hokage-sama''jawab anbu inu.

''ma'af hokage-sama memotong percakapan hokage -sama'' ucap iruka,'' menurut ranmaru dan Eikichi yang melawan mereka adalah naruto, hokage sama,''lanjut iruka.

''apa,itu tidak munggin, naruto dan naruko masih kecil,memang mereka anak youndaime hokage,,coba jelaskan,'' tambah kaget hokage dan tidak percaya.

''hai,hokage sama,'' balas iruka.

'jadi mereka anak youndaime hokage'batin iruka baru mengetahuinya.

kemudian iruka menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui setelah menanyai muridnya.

''dan ini kunai yang mereka cari hokage-sama,'' tambah iruka sambil menyerahkan kunai yang ada kertasnya.

Kemudian hokage membuka kertas itu dan langsung kaget,''ini,'' gumamnya.

''apa itu hokage-sama,?''tanya iruka.

''ini adalah rute patroli keamanan kita,''jawab hokage,

''apa,''kaget iruka.

''jadi inilah yang mereka incar,'' gumam hokage. ''gimana keada'an naruto dan naruko, iruka,?''tanya kawatir hokage.

''saya tidak tau hokage-sama,''balas iruka.

''apa benar mereka bisa menggunakan bunsin,dan juga jurus katon,''desah penasaran hokage.

''kalau itu benar,siapa yang mengajarinya,''lanjutnalya.

''apa kau yang mengajarinya,iruka,?'' tanya hokage.

''bukan,bukan saya hokage-sama,lagian materinya belum sampai di situ,''jelas iruka.

''begitu ya,''

''sebaiknya aku tanya langsung pada naruto,''ucap hokage. ''kalian boleh pergi,''lanjut hokage menyuruh iruka dan anbu inu pergi. ''hai''jawab mereka. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan hokage sendirian.

Di apartemen naruto.

naruto menidurkan naruko di atas futon kamar miliknya.

''naru,ma'afkan nii-san karna tidak bisa menjagamu,'' ucap lirih naruto dan seperti akan menangis.

'aku harus cepat mengobatinya,tapi gimana,? Diakan wanita,'batin naruko.

'sakura,ya aku harus minta bantuannya,tapikan dia blum menjadi ninja medis,dan juga dia benci sama aku,'

'ah,hinata,coba aku minta bantuannya,'

kemudian naruto perge ke tempat hinata.

Di tikungan karna terlalu cepat berlari,naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh.

''ough,''ucap merega berdua.

''gomen,aku tak lihat jalan,''ucap naruto sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit akibat belum menyadari yang di tabrak adalah yang sedang dia cari.

''ough,ga-ga papa,''balas orang itu.

''eh,hinata,wah akhirnya ketemu,''seru naruto senang.

Sedang orang yang di panggi kemudian menengok ke naruto dan seburat merah mulai menjalar di pipinya.

''eh,ah,na-naruto-kun,''ucap hinata tergagap.'ada apa naruto-kun mencari ku' batin hinata.

kemudian naruto memeluk hinata.

''jangan pingsan ya hinata-chan,aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mengobati naruko,''ucap naruto pelan persis di depannya.

''na- kyaa,''triak hinata yang kemudian hampir pingsan.

''jangan pingsan hinata-chan aku mohon,''pinta naruto.

hinata kemudian melihat naruto,dan ''kyaa,na-naruto-kun kenapa kau memelukku,?''tanya hinata malu,wajahnya mulai memerah,semerah tomat.

'manis' batin naruto,tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, 'aku tidak boleh berfikir yang lain,'

''penjelasannya nanti saja,aku ingin kau mengobati naruko-chan dulu,ya,'' pinta naruto lagi.

''ya,ta-tapi le-''

''ya arigato,''potong naruto kemudian ''hiraishin'' triak naruto,dalam sekejap naruto menghilang bersama cahanya kuning.

Di kamar naruko.

Terlihat kilatan kuning di sana dan munculah naruto yang masih memeluk hinata.

'apa yang terjadi,kenapa aku ada di sini,'batin hinata bingung.

''ayo hinata,bantu obati naru-chan,''ucap naruko mengagetkan hinata.

''eh,ha, hai,''jawab hinata, ''sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,?''tanya hinata melihat kondisi naruko yang penuh luka lebam.

''ceritanya panjang,nanti aku critakan,ni aku sudah ambilin air buat menyeka,''balas naruto.

''baiklah,tapi kau kluar dulu,''suruh hinata lancar,baru pertama ini dia lancar ngomong di depan naruto.

''hai,mohon bantuanya ya hinata-chan,''ucap naruto kemudian keluat dari kamar atou tepatnya apartemenya karna sket kamar pintunya tidak ada,

''i-iya na-naruto-kun,''jawab hinata tergagap lagi dan muncul seburat merah di pipinya lagi.

Kemudian hinata mulai melepas pakaian naruko dan mulai membersihkan lukanya,

'apa yang terjadi dengan naruko-chan,? Pa terjadi sesuatu sa'at di bukit belakang akademi,'batin hinata.

Diluar apartemen,naruto terlihat gelisah,seperti suami yang menunggu istri melahirkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian hinata keluar.

''na-naruto-kun,naruko-chan sudah tidak papa,lukanya sudah aku perban,''ucap hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

''arigato hinata-chan,'' ucap naruto kemudian memeluknya.

''i-iya,sama-sama naruto-kun,''balas honata yang mulai memerah mukanya.

''baiklah aku antar pulang ya hinata-chan,''ucap naruto, ''tapi cuma sampai tempat tadi kita bertemu,karna aku belum memasang tanda di tempat mu,''lanjut naruto.

''i-iya tidak papa naruto kun,''balas hinata.

''hiraishin,''ucap naruto kemudian mereka menghilang dan muncul di tempat mereka bertemu.

''sekali lagi arigato hinata-chan''ucap naruto dan kemudian menghilang di kepulan asap,ya naruto sunshin kerumahnya.

''ya,sama-sama naruto-kun,''balas hinata,walopun tidak di dengar naruto,kemudian dia berjalan pulang.

Ke-esokan harinya.

Di apartemen naruto.

Naruko POV.

'kepalaku pusing,'batinku aku mulai membuka mataku,tapi yang ku lihat bukanlah dedauna atoupun pohon,yang ku lihat adalah langit-langit kamarku,'ranmaru,eikichi apa kalian tidak papa,'batinku,eh ini tangan siapa,aku merasakan tangan seseorang memegang tangan kananku,aku menolehkan mukaku ke samping kananku,dan kulihat nii-san sedang tidur sambil memegang tanganku.

''nii-san,''ucapku.

''eeegh, he,naru-chan sudah bangun,''tanya-nya padaku.

Naruko end POV

Normal POV.

''nii-san,''ucap naruko.

''eeegh,he naru-chan sudah bangun,''Tanya naruto pada naruko.

''hn,apa yang terjadi nii-san,?''tanya naruko, ''seingatku aku sedang bertarung melawan shinobi penyusup,''lanjut naruko.

''yang terjadi,naru-chan baru sadar dari pingsan kemarin,setelah melawan mereka,''jawab naruto agak sedih.

''nii-san,ma'af karna membohongi nii-san,''ucap naruko meminta ma'af.

''sudahlah,jangan di pikirkan,lain kali jangan lagi ya,''balas naruto sambil tersenyum.

''hn,naru janji,''ucap naruko yang tidak sedih lagi.

''eh,ranmaru sama eikichi bagai mana nii-san,?apa mereka baik-baik saja,?''tanya naruko kawatir.

''tenang saja naru-chan,mereka baik-baik saja,kemarin iruka sensei datang dan membantu,''jawab naruto.

''sukurlah,'' ucap naruko bersukur.

naruto hanya tersenyum melihat naruko menghawatirkan orang lain,'sukurlah,naru sudah mulai punya sahabat,walopun mungkin mereka blum terlalu mengakuinya,'batin naruto.

''eh,nii-san sekarang jam berapa,ayo kita berangkat ke akademi,nanti terlamabat dan kena hukum iruka sensei,''seru naruko panik.

''tenang saja naruko,sensei pasti mengerti kalau naru lagi sakit,jadi tak perlu berangkat ke akademi,''terang naruto.

''tapi nii-san kan gak sakit,''ucap naruko.

''hehe,''naruto hanya menyengir.

''nii-san bolos ya,''tuding naruko.

''kan menjagamu n-a-r-u-k-o-chan'' balas naruto sengit.

''owh,hehehe,''naruko hanya terkekeh.

Kemudian naruto menyiapkan makan buat naruko.

Di akademi.

''heh sasuke,naruto tidak berangkat pa,?''tanya kiba pada sasuke.

''tak tau kiba,naruko juga keliatannya tidak masuk,apa terjadi sesuatu ya kemarin,''balas sasuke.

tiba-tiba hinata angkat bicara.

''ano,,kiba-kun,sasuke-kun,naruko-chan kemarin terluka,dan sekarang naruto-kun menjaganya,jadi mereka tidak berangkat hari ini,''terang hinata.

''apa,''triak kaget sasuke dan kiba.

''keada'annya parah,?''tanya kiba.

''ano,tidak terlalu,kemarin sudah ku obati,''jawab hinata.

''sukurlah,eh kamu yang mengobati,?''heran kiba dan sasuke.

''etto,ke-kemarin naruto-kun mencariku dan meminta untuk mengobati naruko-chan,''terang hinata,yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

''owh,begitu,'' kiba ber-oh sendiri.

''i-iya,''ucap hinata.

''terimakasih hinata-chan infonya,''ucap sasuke.

''sa-sama-sama sasuke-kun,''balas hinata.

''heh,sasuke,apa kita hanya berdiam diri disini,?''tanya kiba.

''maksudmu,?''sasuke tak mengerti,tapi kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Dan mereka berduapun berlari keluar kelas.

'sh,mendokusei,'ucap shikammaru.

''aah,sasuke-kun mau kemana,''triak sakura.

namun sasuke hanya mengacuhkanya,dan sakura terlihat swdih karna di acuhkan.

Baru sampai di ambang pintu,pintu kelas sudah di buka dan masuklah iruka.

''mau pergi kemana kalian,?''tanya iruka.

Seketika sasuke dan kiba berhenti.

''mau menjenguk naruto sama naruko sensei,''jawab kiba.

''kalau mau menjenguk nanti saja setelah selesei pelajaran,''ucap iruka sambil memperlihatkan death glare'y,,

''ba-baik sensei,''jawab mereka berdua.

Merekapun berlati kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

''pagi semua,sebelum memulai pelajaran sensei mau memberitahukan bahwa,kemarin naruko terluka karna diserang shinobi musuh,dan sekarang sensei belum mengetahui ke'adaannya,kalau kalian ingin menjenguk,nanti setelah selesei belajar,''ucap iruka pada murid-murid.

Semua murid kaget berjama'ah tak terkecuali ranmaru dan eikichi,mereka berdua tertunduk merasa bersalah.

Sedangkan sasuke dan kiba cs,libih kaget lagi.

'jadi kemarin naruto dan naruko melawan shinobi penyusup,'batin sasuke,

'semoga kalian baik-baik saja,'batin kiba.

Pelajaranpun di mulai.

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

Gomen,gomen,gomen,,,

chap sebelumnya berantakan,,,karna ngetik pake hp,juga tengah malem ngetiknya jadi rada,rada tier-tier kayak lampu limawat, :D

ths, be for,atas semua reviewnya juga 'pujian'dari 1cakindo yang sangat tidak membantu,

ths for all, guest,TobiAkatsukiID, Naru sayang Kaa-chan,Akira no Rinnegan, dan yang lainya .

ma'af yang tidak di tulis, dan mohon bimbingannya pada para senpai,,,

update tidak bsa cepet,

sekalilagi,ths.

ok di lanjut chap 8 nya,


	9. Chapter 9

setelah dua hari naruto dan naruko tidak masuk akademi akhirnya teman-temannya kawatir,takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka.

Di taman,tempat janjian berkumpul kiba,sasuke,shika,chouji.

''sepertinya sudah lengkap,Lebih baik sekarang saja kita ke tempat naruto,'' ajak kiba.

''hn,'' jawab sasuke,shika dan chouji.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat kerumah naruto.

Di apartemen,tempat tinggal naruto dan naruko.

''hwaaa,naru-chan,jangan makan ramen spesialku,'' triak naruto melihat naruko makan ramen spesial edisi terbatas naruto.

''slurrrp,hmm,,enak,'' gumam naruko, ''nii-san mau,? Enak loh,''lanjutnya menawarkan.

''itu kan ramen nii-san,naru-chan,'' sedih naruto.

''habisnya naru lapar dan persedia'an kita sudah habis,jadi waktu naru nemu ramen ini ya,naru makan,''terangnya enteng tanpa rasa bersalah dan terus memakan ramen itu hingga habis tak menghiroukan naruto yang sedang menangis sambil guling-guling.

''hwaaa, knapa naru-chan habiskan,'' triak naruto sambil menyerobot cup ramen yang telah habis isinya di makan naruko.

''he,naru kira nii-san tidak mau,ya naru habiskan,''jawabnya sambil nyengir ala naruto dan tanpa rasa bersalah..

naruto masih meratapi ramennya hingga tiba-tiba ada triakan di luar pintu apartemennya,

''naruto,! Apa kau masih hidup,'' triak kiba,sedangkan sasuke,shika dan chouji menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan karna saking kerasnya triakan kiba.

''woi,,tak usah berteriak bisakan,'' dengus kesal sasuke.

''sh,mendokusei,''ucap shika.

Sedangkan chouji,melanjutkan makan kripik kentangnya lagi.

''iya-iya,,aku minta ma'af,,''ucap kiba sambil menunjukan muka memelasnya.

Yang lainya tak memperdulikan perminta'an ma'af kiba,dan malah melanjutkan memanggil naruto. ''dobe,apa kau di dalam,?''panggil sasuke.

Sedangkan kiba meringkuk di pojokan karna tidak di perdulikan temannya.

Naruto dengan malasnya keluar membuka pintu,''siapa,?'' tanya naruto.

''halo naruto,''ucap chouji sambil terus makan kripik kentangnya.

''uwaah,,ternyata kalian,mau kemana kalian,?,'' seru naruto girang melihat teman-temannya, ''eh perasa'an tadi aku mendengar suara kiba,''lanjut naruto.

''cih,ya mau kesini dobe, kalo kiba tuh di pojokan,''balas sasuke dan menujuk kiba yaang masih setia meringkuk di pojokan beranda.

''hoam, mendokusei,''ucap sika sambil menguap bosan.

''mau kesini,? Memang ada apa di sini,?'' tanya naruto sambil menunjukan muka bodohnya.

''huh, dasar dobe tetep dobe, tentu saja karna menghawatirkanmu dobe,'' jawab sasuke sambil terus mengejek naruto.

''apa kau bilang,!dasar teme,'' kesal naruto tapi kemudian, ''eh menghawatirkanku,? Wah senangnya ada yang perhatian sama aku,'' lanjut naruto girang sambil loncat-loncat.

Yang lainya hanya sweatdrop jama'ah,melihat tingkah konyol naruto.

''hm,kami menghawatirkan mu dan naruko-chan,''timpal chouji menegaskan ucapan sasuke.

''arigatho,eh ayo masuk,''ucap naruto.

Kemudian sasuke,shika dan chouji masuk sedangkan kiba masih senan tiasa di pojokan,sampai naruto mamanggilnya.

''heh,kiba ayo masuk,'' ajak naruto. Kiba pun berdiri dan mengikuti yang lainya masuk,tapi tetap menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

''kiba,kau tak seperti biasa,? Cerialah,nanti bisa ada badai kalau kau murung terus,'' canda naruto.

''huft,tidak mungkinlaah naruto,'' balas kiba datar yang raut mukanya sudah seperti biasa setelah mendengar canda'an garing naruto.

''hehe,''cengir naruto.

''siapa yang datang nii-san,?''triak naruko dari dalam. ''wah ternyata sasuke,kiba,chouji dan shikamaru ya,''lanjut naruko setelah keluar dan melihat mereka sedah masuk bersama naruto.

''yo naruko-chan,''ucap kiba.

''hn,'' sasuke dengan kata andalannya.

''pagi,naruko-chan,''salam chouji.

Sedangkan shikamaru hanya mengup bosan.

''yo juga kiba-kun, selamat pagi juga chouji-san,'' balas naruko sambil senyum. ''sasuke-kun apa tidak ada kata lain selain kata itu,? Dan shika-kun,semangatlah sedikit,''lanjut naruko.

''hn,/sh mendokusei,'' balas sasuke dan shika.

Mereka pun di persilahkan duduk di ruang tamu mereka.

''naruko-chan,apa kamu sudah sembuh,? Katanya kemarin kamu terluka gara-gara di serang ninja musuh,'' tanya kiba memulai pembicara'an.

''hm,aku sudah sembuh kiba-kun,berkat nii-san dan hinata-chan,'' jawab naruko.

''sukurlah,'' ucap kiba.

''heh,dobe, jelaskan apa yang terjadi di bukit kemarin,''ucap sasuke meminta penjelasan naruto tentang kejadian kemarin.

''iya naruto,kami penasaran,'' tambah kiba.

''kemarin,kami bertemu lima shinobi musuh yang sedang menyusup.''jawab naruto.

''bicara yang jujur nii-san,bukanya 50 shinobi,'' ucap naruko menyalahkan jawaban naruto.

''apa,lima puluh,? Dan kalian masih hidup,'' kaget kiba yang langsung di jitak sasuke. ''ittai..''ucap kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, ''apa-apaan kau sasuke,'' lanjut kiba sewot.

''jelas mereka masih hidup,buktinya mereka ada di sini,''ucap sasuke datar tapi tetap terkejut dengan perkataan naruko.'lima puluh,sehebat apa kamu naruto,' batin sasuke sambil memandang naruto dari sudut matanya.

''hebat kau naruto,bisa mengalahkan limapuluh shinobi musuh cuma berdua,'' kagum choiji,sedangkan shika memandang naruto dengan serius.

''ah naru-chan,nii-san sengaja bilang lima,biar tidak heboh,''balas naruto pada naruko, ''kalo sudah heboh kayak ginikan jadi harus menjelaskan,''lanjut naruto lesu karna mesti akan menerima hujan pertanyaan dan pasti harus di jawab.

''hehe,gome nii-san,naru kira nii-san lupa,'' ucap naruko sambil senyum menyesal.

''jadi itu benar,?'' tanya kiba.

''kata eikichi dan ranmaru si begitu,''jawab naruko.

''mungkin,''jawab naruto.

''yang sebenarnya gimana,?'' tanya sasuke penasaran.

'' iya yang benar yang mana,? Eh eikichi dan ranmaru kesini,?'' tanya kiba.

''ya itu yang sebarnya,'' jawab naruto. ''ya mereka berdua kesini kemarin,menjenguk naruko dan meminta maaf,'' lanjut naruto.

''begitu,jadi kalian benar melawan lima puluh shinobi musuh,hanya berdua,?''tanya shika ''padahal mereka kira-kira pasti sekelas chuunin bahkan bisa jounin,''lanjutnya.

Sedangkan kiba,sasuke memandang shika tapi kemudian memandang naruto dan naruko meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan chouji tetap makan tak memperdulikan situasi yang mulai memanas.

Sedangkan yang di pandang hanya senyum-senyum.

''sebenarnya,aku tidak ikut melawan,karna sudah pingsan sa'at melawan satu shinobi musuh,'' terang naruko. ''mungkin nii-san datang dan melawan mereka semua,''lanjut naruko.

Kemudian mereka memandang naruto meminta penjelasan yang sebenarnya.

''iya-iya,aku jelasin,tapi jangan memandang seperti itu dong,serasa kalian mau memakanku,'' ucap naruto yang takut akan tatapan mereka.

''ya cepat jelaskan,'' balas sasuke ingin tau.

''baiklah,sebenarnya kami di tolong anbu,'' jawab naruto bohong.

''kat-mmm'' belum sesele ngomong naruko sudah di bungkam duluan oleh naruto.

''apa-apaan sih nii-san,''ucap kesal naruko setelah lepas dari bungkaman naruto.

Sedangkan naruto hanya diam dan menatap naruko dan mengatakan '' itulah yang sebenarnya naru-chan.''

naruko diam tanda mengerti.

''sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan,'' selidik shika.

''tidak ada,''balas naruto singkat.

''benarkah,? Kalian di tolong anbu,?'' tanya kiba masih tak percaya.

''ya, kalo tidak manamungkin kita masih bisa menghirup nafas seperti ini,'' jawab naruto.

Sedangkan sasuke masih memandang naruto dan tidak percaya ucapannya.

''ya sudahlah,jika itu yang sebenarnya,dan juga sukur kalian sudah sehat kembali,'' ucap shika yang mukanya sudah ngantuk lagi. ''ayo kita pulang kiba,sasuke,chouji,'' ajak shika, ''kami pamit dulu naruto,naruko,''lanjutnya.

''eh,sudah mau pulang,? Baru juga sebentar,'' ucap naruto basa basi,

''iya,shikamaru kitakan baru sebentar,'' ucap kiba.

''kita kan sudah melihat mereka baik-baik saja,'' balas shika.

''baiklah,kita pamit dulu ya naruto,naruko-chan,'' ucap kiba,dan mereka bertiga berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

''heh,sasuke,kamu tidak ikut pulang,?''tanya kiba pada sasuke.

''tidak,aku ada perlu dengan naruto,''jawab datar sasuke.

''ya sudah,''balas kiba.

Kemudian mereka pulang dan naruto mengantar mereka sampai pintu keluar,

''kalian,hati-hati di jalan y,''ucap naruto.

''yo,kamu juga cepat masuk akademi,sepi rasanya kalau kamu tidak masuk,''balas kiba.

''ya pasti,''

naruto menutup pintu dan kembali ke dalam apartemen.

''heh,sasuke ada perlu apa sama aku,''tanya naruto datar.

''tadi kamu bohong kan,?'' tuding sasuke,

''menurutmu,?,'' balas naruto.

''cih, sudah kukira,tapi sudahlah. Lanjutkan penjelasanmu tentang kekuatan ku dan clan ku,'' ucap sasuke meminta penjelasan yang tertunda akibat narito menolong naruko.

Naruto mau menjelaskan,tapi dia merasakan chakra seseorang yang datang,walopun kecil atau sudah di sembunyikan dia bisa merasakannya.

''baiklah teme,tapi biar bunshin ku saja ya yang menjelaskan,aku ada urusan,'' jawab naruto,kemudian membuat satu bunshin,

'apa,dia bisa membuat bunshin,?' batin sasuke. ''dari mana kamu belajar membuat bunsin,dobe,?''tanya sasuke menyelidik.

''dari gulungan milik tou-san,''bohong naruto. ''eh kau jelaskan semua yang di tanya teme ya,tapi jangan disini di tempat lain sana,''lanjutnya dan berbicara pada bunshinnya,

''baiklah,ayo teme,kita kehutan saja,biar tak ada yang mengganggu,'' ucap bunshin naruto,dan berjalan keluar.

''cih,kenapa tidak disini saja,'' balas sasuke tapi tetap mengikuti bunshin naruto.

Mereka berduapun berjalan kehutan pinggir desa.

Sedangkan naruto yang asli menunggu orang yang akan datang kerumahnya.

.tok.

Pintu naruto di ketuk seseorang.

''siapa,'' triak naruko.

''biar aku saja naru-chan,''ucap naruto.

''hm,baiklah,'' balas naruko.

Kemudian naruto berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Di depan pintu telah berdiri seseorang dengan topeng dan pakaian ninja lengkap dan ternyata seorang anbu.

''naruto-san,hokage-sama memanggil anda untuk menemuinya,''ucap anbu itu.

''hm,baiklah,''balas naruto.

''tapi aku pamit dulu sama naruko-chan,biar tidak khawatir,''lanjut naruto.

Sang anbu hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian naruto pamit sama naruko.

''naruko-chan,nii-san pergi dulu ke tempat hokage-jiji,'' ucap naruto.

''ya,hati-hati nii-san,''balas naruko.

Kemudian naruto kembali ke depan pintu,tempat anbu itu menunggu naruto.

''ayo,''ucap sang hanya mengangguk,kemudian anbu itu sunshin ke tempat hokage bersama naruto.

Di tempat hokage.

Muncul kepulan acap di depan meja hokage ketiga,naruto dan sang anbu terlihat dari kepulan asam yang mulai memudar.

Sang anbu berlutut sedangkan naruto berdiri di sebelah sang anbu.

''hokage-sama, hamba telah membawa naruto kesini,''ucap anbu itu sopan.

''hmm,terimakasih,kau boleh pergi,''balas hokage.

''hai,''kemudian anbu itu menghilang di tandai dengan kepulan asap seperti waktu dia datang.

''halo hokage-jiji, ada apa jiji mencari saya,'' sapa naruto dan kemudian bertanya.

''hahaha,apa kabar naruto,jiji mencari kamu karna ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin jiji tanyakan padamu,naruto,''balas hokage sambil tertawa ringan.

''pertanya'an,? Apa yang mau jiji tanyakan pada naru,?''tanya naruto penasaran, 'apa ini tentang kemarin ya,? Huft,gara-gara terlalu besar mengeluarkan chakra jadi ketahuan deh,' batin naruto.

''jiji ingin tanya,waktu kamu di hutan bukit belakang akademi Apa kamu yang melawan shinobi musuh yang menyusup itu,?''tanya hokage serius.

''ya,tapi cuma satu,itupun aku kalah,hokage-jiji,'' jawab naruto sambil tersenyum, ''untungnya ada seseorang yang menolong,'' lanjutnya tapi semuanya bohong.

''benarkah,? Lalu siapa yang menolongmu naruto,?'' tanya hokage lagi belum puas atas jawaban naruto.

''hm,aku tidak tau siapa dia,tau-tau aku sudah di apartemen sama naruko,''jawab naruto bohong lagi.

''begitu ya,?'' ucap hokage sambil berfikir.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

''apa kamu berbohong,naruto,?''tanya hokage menyelidik,

''tidak,tentu tidak hokage-jiji,''jawab naruto tenang meskipun iya dia berbohong.

''jelaskan yang sesungguhnya naruto,jiji tau kamu berbohong,''desak hokage.

''dari mana jiji tau naruto bohong,?''tanya naruto. ''naru tidak bohong,hokage-jiji,''lanjutnya.

''jiji tau,karna kamu seperti tou-san mu,tidak bisa berbong,''jawab hokage. ''dan juga sangat terlihat naruto,'' lanjutnya.

''apakah naru sama seperti tou-san,?'' tanya naruto, ''baik hokage-jiji,karna hokage-jiji sudah naru anggap kakek naru,akan naru jelaskan yang sesungguhnya,tapi naru mau kita hanya berbicara berdua,''lanjutnya,

''bukankah kita memang hanya berdua di sini naruto,''tanya hokage.

''tidak,''jawab naruto. ''disitu di pojok,di langit-langit,di dinding,lantai dan di tembok,''lanjut naruto sambil menunjuk tempat-tempat itu.

Hokage ketiga tersentak kaget, ' apa dia mengetehuinya,'pikir hokage.

''memang disitu ada orangnya naruto,?''tanya hokage setenang mungkin.

''ya,ada anbu yang menjaga hokage-jiji,''jawab naruto datar dan dengan raut serius.

''bagai mana kamu mengetahuinya naruto,?''tanya hokage.

''aku merasakan chakra mereka,walau sudah di sembunyikan sampai tingkat terendah yang tidak bisa dirasakan shinobi,tapi aku dapat merasakannya,''terang naruto.

Hokage kitiga tak percaya dengan kemampuan naruto, 'apa benar dia mengetahuinya,?' batin hokage.

''baiklah,kalian tolong tinggalkan kami berdua,''ucap hokage dan tiba-tiba semua anbu yang bersembunyi keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

''baik,semuanya sudah pergi,ceritakan yang sebenarnya waktu di bukit belakang akademi kemarin,'' lanjut hokage setelah menyuruh keluar anbu yang menjahanya.

''baiklah hokage-jiji,sebenarnya yang membunuh semua shinobi yang menyusup itu adalah aku,''jelas naruto serius.

Hokage tersentak kaget tak percaya.

''bagai mana bisa,?kamukan masih kecil, naruto,?'' tanya hikage.

''memang tubuhku masih kecil,tapi kemampuanku mungkin setara chuunin atau jounin,''jawab naruto.

''apakah itu benar,? Tapi setahu jiji,kamu tidak pernah berlatih,dan juga yang membunuh mereka adalah jutsu tingkat atas,yang mungkin hanya jounin yang mampu membuatnya,'' tanya hokage ingintahu.

''percaya atau tidak,itu memang aku,''jawab naruto.

'tapi bagai mana bisa,?'Batin hokage masih tidak percaya.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan tidak percaya hokage,lalu menjelaskan bagai mana dia bisa mempunyai kekuatan itu.

''hokage-jiji,naru punya kekuatan itu saat di rumah sakit,tepatnya sa'at koma dan naru bertemu seseorang di alam bawah sadar naru,dia adalah kakek rikudou sennin,dan dia juga yang mengajariku tentang semua jurus yang bisa elemen buat,dan dia mengajariku jurus milik tou-san,dan juga dia memberiku mata rinengan,sehingga aku dapat menguasai lima elemen dasar dan mengembangkannya,dan juga menggabukannya,''jelas naruto panjang lebar dan menunjukan mata rinengannya,sedangkan hokage hanya membelalak tidak percaya.

''jadi beliau yang mengajarimu,naruto,''tanya hokage setenang mungkin karna kagetnya belum sembuh.

''ya,''jawab singkat naruto dan menon-aktifkan rinengannya.

''kalo begitu,kenapa kamu tidak menunjukan kekuatanmu naruto,? Apa kamu takut kalau jiji mengetehuinya,?'' tanya hokage lagi.

''karena aku tidak ingin menunjukannya,karna itu pesan beliau,dan juga bukanya aku takut jiji mengetahuinya,karna cepat atau lambat hokage-jiji akan mengetahuinya,dan juga ini kulakukan untuk melindungi naruko,'' jawab naruto panjang lebar.

''begitu ya,jadi karna itu kamu menyembunyikannya,bahkan sampai anbupun tidak bisa merasakan atau mengetahuinya,''ucap hokage.

''hmm,jurus tou-san mu,? Apa yang kamu maksud hiraishin dan rasengan,naruto,?'' lanjut hokage bertanya,

''ya,kini naru sudah bisa menguasai kedua jurus itu hokage jiji,''jawab naruto. ''apa naru harus menunjukannya biar jiji percaya,?''lanjut naruto.

''tidak usah,jiji percaya padamu naruto,''balas hokage.

''baiklah,kamu boleh pergi,''ucap hokage,''tapi seblumnya,jiji minta ma'af mendesak naru menjelaskan semuanya,dan juga sembunyikan kekuatanmu seperti itu terus naruto,biar tidak ada yang curiga,'' lanjut hokage.

''baik hokage-jiji,kalo begitu naru pergi dulu,kasihan naruko-chan meninggu ku lama,'' ucap naruto yang sudah tidak dalam mimik yang serius.

''oya,naruto, narulan sudah sekelas jounin,maukah kamu langsung menjadi jounin,?'' pinta hokage.

''hmm,ma'af jiji,tapi naru lebih baik dari bawah,nanti malah menimbulkan kecuriga'an karna ada anak umur delapan tahun sudah menjadi jounin,''tolak halus naruto.

''baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu,semoga kamu dapat melindungi naruko terus,''ucap hokage.

''hmm, oya jiji,naru minta nanti tim genin naru di tim 7 dan terdiri dari sasuke,naruko,aku dan sakura,dan kalau tidak boleh berempat,naru bisa sendiri asal naru bsa melindungi naruko-chan,'' balas naruto dan meminta sedikit tentang timnya nanti.

''baiklah,akan jiji pikirkan,'' ucap hokage,'akan jiji buat tim 7,tim yang sepesial,karna akan memiliki lima anggota termasuk pembimbingnya,'batin hokage.

''trimakasih jiji,naru pergi dulu,jaa,''pamit ''oya hokage-jiji,masih ada satu rahasia yang belum naru ceritakan,akan naru ceritakan nanti kalau sudah sa'atnya,''lanjut naruto yang pasti membuat hokage ketiga penasaran.

Kemudian ''hiraishin''ucap naruto dan menghilang bersama kilatan kuning.

'jadi benar,dia telah menguasainya,beruntung sekali kau minato,anak-anakmu sangat berbakat, tapi apa ya rahasia naruto yang lain'batin hokage.

Di apartemen naruto.

tiba-tiba ada kilatan kuning dan munculah naruto.

''untung naruko-chan tidak melihatnya,''gumam naruto.

''apa yang tidak naru lihat nii-san,?''tanya naruto dengan nada tinggi, ''naru liat,nii-san datang bersama kilatan kuning tadi,''lanjut naruko.

''uwah,fyuh,kau mengagetiku saja naruko-chan,'' ucap kaget naruto. ''benarkah kamu melihatnya,''lanjut naruto bertanya.

''hmm,itu tadi nii-san pake jurus apa,? Perasa'an niisan kalo mau pulang cepat pake sunshin,?''tanya naruko ingin tahu.

''itu tadi hiraishin,jurus milik tou-san yang sudah nii-san kuasai dan kembangkan,''jawab naruto menjelaskan.

''benarkah,? Naru ajarin dong nii-san,''pinta naruko.

''ya nanti pasti nii-san ajarin,tapi nanti,'' balas naruto.

''janji,''

''hmm,nisan janji,''

di pinggir hutan tempat bunshin naruto menjelaskan semua yang ingin sasuke ketahui tentang clan dan kekuatannya.

''jadi selain memiliki kekuatan mat,aku juga mempunyai elemen api,?''tanya sasuke pada bunsin naruto.

''ya,mungkin,tapi coba dulu paker kertas chakra ini,''jawab bunsin naruto kemudian memberikan kertas chakra pada sasuke.

''bagai mana caranya mengetahui elemen yang kita punya dengan ini,?''tanya sasuke lagi setelah menerima kertas chakra itu.

''alirkan chakramu pada kertas itu,jika kertasnya terpotong chakramu angin,jika basah air, jika hancur tanah,jika mengkerut petir,dan jika terbakar berarti api,''jawab bunsin naruto menjelaskan.

Kemudian sasuke mengalirkan chakranya pada kertas chakra itu,dan hasilnya mengkerut dan terbakar.

''hm,apakah ini chakraku,? Api dan petir,?''tanya sasuke.

''begitulah,''jawab bunshin naruto.

''terus chakramu apa,dobe,?''tanya sasuke.

''rahasia, kamu tingkatkan elemenmu,aku akan membantumu teme,besok kita mulai latihan,''balas bunsin naruto.

''cih,apa yang kamu bisa,?'' remeh sasuke.

''apapun,sekarang pulanglah,akan aku tunggu disini setelah selesei dari akademi,kita latihan bertiga,''ucap bunshin naruto tidak peduli remehan sasuke.

''jaa,''pamit bunshin naruto kemudian ,poft,menghilang jadi kepulan asap.

''cih,menyebalkan,'' dengus sasuke,

'seberapa kuat dirimu,naruto,'batin sasuke.

di apartemen naruto.

''hm,boleh juga,naru-chan,besok kita latihan lagi,tapi kita bertiga sama sasuke,''ucap naruto pasa hinata.

''baiklah,eh sasuke-kun ikut,? Apa,tidak apa nii-san,?'' tanya naruko.

''tenanglah,naru-chan,'' jawab naruto.

Esok harinya setelah pulang dari akademi.

Naruto dan naruko pergi ke tempat biasa mereka latihan,disitu ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu, berambut dark blue,berbaju biru langan pendek,dan di punggungnya terdapat gambar kipas marah putih memakai celana coklat.

''yo, lama,?'' tanya naruto pada orang itu yang ternyata sasuke.

''cih,dari mana saja,dobe,aku sudah dari tadi menunggu,'' jawab sasuke datar.

''hehehe,tadi mampir dulu ke ichiraku.''cengir naruto. ''yo,kita berangkat,'' lanjut naruto.

''eh,nii-san berangkat kemana,? Bukanya kita latihan di sini,?'' tanya naruko bingung.

''dobe,bukanya kita latihan disini,?'' tanya sasuke mengikuti pertanya'an naruko.

'' bukan,kita latihan di tempat lain saja,disini terlalu dekat desa,takut kalau ada yang tahu kita sedang latihan,'' jawab naruto enteng.

''terus mau di mana,dobe,?'' tanya sasuke lagi.

''iya nii-san,? Dimana,?'' tanya naruko juga,

''tenang naru-chan,teme, ikuti saja aku,'' jawab naruto sambil mulai berjalan.

Naruko dan sasuke mengikuti naruto hingga sampai pada sebuah tempat.

''nii-san,apa kita mau latihan di sini,?'' tanya naruko.

'' ya,tepat sekali. Disini kita akan lebih leluasa dan bebas,'' jawab naruto.

''tapi disinikan hutan kematian,dan banyak binatang buasnya,''takut naruko.

''tenang saja naru-chan,asal kita tidak menggagu mereka,mereka juga tidak akan menyerang kita,'' balas naruto menenangkan. ''ayo,''lanjut naruto mengajak mereka masuk hutan.

''tapi,''naruko masih ragu.

''tenanglah naruko,percaya saja sama nii-sanmu,'' ucap sasuke menenangkan. 'cih,apa tidak ada tempat lain,dobe,' batin sasuke karna tidak habis pikir,kenapa memilih disini sebagai tempat latihan.

Tak banyak bicara mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan,hingga sampai pada padang rumput yang lumayan agak luas buat mereka latihan.

''ok kita sampai,''ucap naruto.

''disini ada tempat seperti ini,?''kagum naruko,karna tidak hanya padang rumput,tapi ada juga bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh indah disana.

''teme,mau latihan disini atau cari tempat sendiri,''tanya naruto pada sasuke.

'' cari tempat sendiri saja,biar tidak mengganggu satu sama lainya,'' jawab sasuke yang kemudian berjalan mencari tempat sendiri.

''baiklah,'' ucap naruto yang kemudian membuat bunsin,dan menyuruh Bunshin itu mengikuti sasuke.

''ok naru-chan,kita mulai saja,'' ajak naruto. ''kita latihan taijutsu untuk melatih stamina kita,''lanjut naruto

'' hm,ayo,'' balas naruko kemudian membuat kuda-kuda dan mereka mulai berlatih.

Di tempat sasuke.

''mau kemana,teme,?'' tanya naruto bosan,karna dari tadi berjalan terus.

''cih,kita latihan disini,'' balas sasuke.

''baiklah,pertama-tama kita latihan pengendalian chakra dulu,'' ucap naruto.

''aku sudah bisa,langsung saja ke jurus katon dan raiton,''tolak sasuke karna merasa pengendalian chakranya sudah bagus.

'' heh,katon dan raiton memerlukan chakra yang besar,chakra mu belum cukup,'' balas naruto.

''cih,cepat latih jurus itu,'' ucap dingin sasuke.

'' huh,dasar,tapi nanti kalau mati kehabisan chakra jangan salahkan aku ya,'' balas ketus naruto. 'oh iya,diakan punya Sharingan,apa mungkin bisa untuk membantunya berlatih,? Tapi apamungkin dia bisa mengaktifkannya,?' batin naruto.

''baiklah teme,tapi buat Sharinganmu aktif dulu,'' ucap naruto.

''bagai mana caranya,dobe. Akukan belum pernah lagian buat apa, apa berguna buat latihan ku,''balas sasuke masih meremehkan kekuatan sharingan.

''tentu saja teme,itu akan mepermudah kamu bajar dan mempercepat penguasa'an elemenmu,'' ucap naruto kesal.

''begitu ya, terus bagaimana caranya mengaktifkannya,?'' tanya sasuke datar.

''alirkan chakra ke matamu,'' jawab naruto.

Kemudian sasuke mengalirkan charkranya ke mata dan akhirnya mata sharingannya keluar dengan masih satu tomoe.

''tidak ada bedanya,''ucap sasuke.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba naruto melempar kunai tepat ke arah sasuke,alhasil sasuke dapat menghindarinya,dan dapat melihat pergerakan kunai tersebut.

''apa-apaan kamu dobe,!? Apa kamu ingin membunuhku,'' triak kesal sasuke karna dilempar kunai secara tiba-tiba.

''sudah lihat bedanya kan,teme,? Seharusnya dalam jarak sedekat ini kunai itu akan tepat menancap di tengah-tengah antara kedua matamu,'' balas naruto datar-datar saja.

''apa ya-, benar juga kau dobe,aku dapat melihat gerak lambat kunai itu,'' ucap sasuke.

''apa,kekuatan sharingan sehebat itu,?'' kagum sasuke,tapi tetap menunjukan muka tenangnya.

''yup benar sekali,itu baru satu tomoe,kalau sudah masuk ke tingkat selanjutnya,akan lebih hebat lagi,'' balas naruto sambil senyum.

''benarkah itu,?'' tanya sasuke.

''ya,jadi latihlah mata sharinganmu,'' jawab naruto , ''ok,kita mulai latihan,'' lanjut naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

''kita latihan dari katon dulu,tapi kalau kehabisan chakra jangan salahkan aku ya teme,'' ucap naruto.

''cih,cepat tunjukan,'' tak sabar sasuke.

Kemudian naruto membuat heandseal dan menyebutkan jurusnya, ''katon : fire ball no jutsu,'' dan kemudian naruto mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya membentuk bola-bola api meluncur halus kesebuah pohon dan ''blarr'' terjadi ledakan besas membakar pohon itu.

''hwaaa, aku lupa pasang kekei,'' ucap naruto histeris. Kemudian naruto merapal heandseal dan mengentakkan tangannya ketanah, dan terbentuklah kekei transparan melindungi chakra dan pandangan dari luar kekei.

Sedangkan sasuke masih terkagum melihat jutsu itu.

''baiklah akan ku coba,'' ucap sasuke yang kemudian membuat heandseal seperti naruto, namun percoba'an pertamanya kurang memuaskan,

''cih,'' kesal sasuke.

''tenang saja teme,kamu pasti bisa,'' naruto memberi semangat.

''pasti,'' ucap sasuke yang kemudian mencoba lagi tapi hasilnya masih sama karna chakranya masih kurang.

Time skip 2 tahun kemudian.

''chidori,/ rasengan,'' triak sasuke dan naruko bersama'an dan 'blaaarrr,' terjadi ledakan dan mengenaskan nasib pohon yang di jadikan mereka target sasaran, hancur yang terkena chidori dan berlubang yang terkena rasengan.

''lihat,chidoriku lebih hebat,naruko-chan,'' sombong sasuke.

''siapa bilang,rasengan naru yang lebih hebat,sasuke-nii,'' balas naruko tak mau kalah.

Nii,? Naruko memanggil,sasuke dengan sufic nii-?, ya setelah mereka latihan bersama,akhirnya naruko memanggil sasuke dengan tambahan nii, agar lebih akrab.

''lihat,chidori-ku menghancurkan pohon besar itu sampai hampir tumbang,'' bangga sasuke.

''heh,sasuke-nii, tidak liat pohon target naru, berlubang kena rasengan naru,'' naruko masih tak mau kalah.

Yah,seperti biasa kalau sudah berdebat kayak gini pasti akan menunjukan death glare masing-masing, sampai ada seseorang datang.

''heh,kalian,mau sampai kapan kalian berdebat,?''tanya orang itu, ''juga buat apa berdebat,jutsu kalian adalah jutsu tingkat atas,dan semuanya hebat dan mematikan,'' lanjutnya lagi.

kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu akhirnya melihat ke orang yang berbicara pada mereka.

''diam kau dobe,'' ucap ketus sasuke.

''iya,nii-san diam saja,ini urusan kami,'' tambah naruko.

''apa,sudah selese pacarannya dobe,?'' sindir sasuke.

''apa yang kamu bilang teme,!'' kesal naruto, ''siapa yang pacaran,kami kan latihan kayak kalian,'' tambahnya menyangkal.

''apa itu benar,hinata-chan,? Kalian cuma latihan,'' tanya naruko menyelidik.

''ano,,i-iya kami cuma latihan,'' jawab hinata memerah pipinya.

''cih,sudah ku bilangkan,'' ucap naruto.

''ya baiklah,kami akan coba percaya,yakan naru-chan,'' ucap sasuke masih dengan nada menyindir,sedangkan yang di ajak cuma ngangguk mengiyakan.

''Terserah kalian saja,'' ketus naruto.

Flash back.

Di akademi,jam pelajaran telah berakhir,dan murid semuanya pulang.

'' ayo dobe,kita latihan lagi,sebentar lagi sharingan-ku akan meningkat dan pasti aku akan memnguasai chidori dengan sempurna,'' ucap sasuke.

''ya baiklah,'' balas naruto.

''naruko-chan,ajak hinata juga,buat nemenin kamu,'' ucap naruto pada naruko.

''buat apa dobe,?'' tanya heran sasuke.

'' buat nemenin naruko-chan lah,kasihan dari awal latihan tidak ada temen wanita buat latihan,'' jawab naruto.

'' apa tidak ada maksud lain,'' slidik sasuke curiga.

''terserah kamulah mikir apa,'' balas naruto.

'' jadi,tidak mengajak hinata-chan,nii-san,?'' tanya naruko.

''ya,kami tunggu di depan hutan kematian ya,'' jawab naruto.

Kemudian naruko pergi mencari hinata sedangkan sasuke dan naruto berangkat ke hutan kematian.

di jalan sa'at naruko mencari hinata.

Naruko melihat hinata sedang di taman sendirian.

''hinata-chan,'' panggil naruko.

yang di panggil lalu menoleh ke arah suara,

''naruko-chan,'' gumam hinata.

''akhirnya aku menemukanmu,hinata-chan,'' senang naruko.

''eh,ada apa naruko-cha mencari ku,?'' tanya hinata bingung.

''hmm,maukah kamu berlatih bersamaku,hinata-chan,?'' naruko langsung tutup point.

''eh,ah, latihan,?'' tanya hinata.

''hn,nii-san mengajak hinata-chan buat ikut latihan,sekalian menemaniku katihan,'' jawab naruko sambil tersenyum.

''na-naruto-kun me-mengajak ku,?'' tanya hinata lagi.

''iya,hinata-chan maukan,?'' jawab naruko dan mengharap hinata mau latihan bersamanya.

''tapi,aku tidak bisa apa-apa naruko-chan,nanti malah mengganggu kalian,'' ucap hinata.

''jadi sudah di putuskan,'' ucap naruko tak memperdulikan omongan hinata.

Lalu naruko menarik tangan hinata dan berlari ke tempat mereka latihan.

Di depan hutan kematian,

''cih,kemana sih mereka,?kenapa lama,'' ucap sasuke yang mulai kesal menunggu.

''tenanglah teme,'' ucap naruto menenangkan, ''eh,itu mereka,'' lanjutnya dan melambaikan tangan pada naroko dan hinata.

Setelah sampai merekapun masuk ke dalam hutan kematian itu.

''na-naruko-chan apa tidak apa kita latihan disini,?'' tanya hinata takut.

''tenang saja hinata-chan,disini amankok,'' jawab naruko menenangkan.

Setelah beberapa menit,mereka sampai pada tempat latihan,dan naruto langsung membuat dua Bunshin.

Sasuke dan Bunshin naruto lalu pergi ketempat biasa mereka latihan,sedangkan hinata,naruko,bunshin naruto dan naruto yang asli masih di tempat itu.

Hinata POV.

Wah,naruto hebat. Dia bisa membuat Dua bunshin sekaligus,padahal di akademi belum pada bisa,termasuk aku.

Hinata end POV.

''yo,naruko-chan,hinata-chan,kita latihan,'' ucap naruto mengajak.

''hm,seperti biasakan,'' balas naruko.

''eh,ano,,ato, a-aku belum bisa menggunakan jutsu,'' ucap hinata sambil menunduk.

''tenanglah hinata-chan,akan aku ajari kok,'' balas naruto sambil tersenyum yang otomatis langsung membuat pipi hinata memerah.

''yo,kamu latihan sama naruko-chan,lanjutkan latihan rasengan dengan tambahan elemen angin,'' tunjuk naruto pada bunshinnya.

''ok,ayo naru-chan,'' ajak bunshin naruto.

''hn'' balas naruko,kemudian mereka mencari tempat latihan yang tepat.

Tinggallah naruto dan hinata.

''ya,hinata-chan,ayo kita latihan,'' ajak naruto.

''hai,'' balas hinata yang malu-malu.

''ayo hinata-chan,yang serius ya, dan jangan ragu-ragu,juga simpan malumu dulu,'' ucap naruto tegas.

''hai,'' untuk pertama kalinya hinata mengucapkan dengan tegas dan serius di depan naruto tapi tetap masih ada seburap merah di pipinya.

Akhirnya,naruto dan hinata berlatih,untuk awal taijutsu,kemudian pengendalian chakra, dan akhirnya naruto melatih hinata ninjutsu dari clan hiuga.

Dan akhirnya setelah satu tahun mereka berlatih hinata sudah bisa menguasai jutsu milik clannya.

Sampai setelah latihan mereka bertemu,sasuke dan naruko yang sedang mengeluarkan death glare masing-masing.

Flash back end.

''sasuke,sharinganmu belum meningkat lagi,?'' tanya naruto pada sasuke.

''ya,begitulah,makanya latih aku lebih keras lagi naruto,'' jawab datar sasuke.

''heh,sasuke,tingkat selanjutnya sharinganmu...'' ucapan naruto menggantung membuat sasuke penasaran.

''bagai mana meningkatkan saringganku naruto,'' ucap sasuke penasaran.

''kita bicara berdua,'' balas naruto.

''baiklah,'' ucap sasuke.

''naru-chan,hinata-chan,kalian pulang dulan ya,aku sama sasuke ada urusan,'' ucap naruto menyuruh pulang naruko dan hinata.

''tapi jangan lama ya nii-san,'' balas naruko kemudian berjalan pulang.

Setelah naruko dan hinata agak jauh naruto menjelaskan cara mencapai tingkat selanjutnya sharingan sasuke.

''apa kau siap,teme,''ucap serius naruto.

''ya,jelaskan,'' balas sasuke.

''tingkat selanjutnya sharinganmu adalah,mangekyu sharingan,dan ini lebih kuat dari sharingan.''terang naruto.

''begitu ya,terus bagaimana caranya membangkitkannya,?'' tanya sasuke.

''sebelumnya aku menjelaskan resiko dari MS ini,jika terlalu sering di gunakan maka cahaya matamu akan hilang atau lebih tepatnya buta,'' jelas naruto.

Sasuke tersentak kaget,tapi kemudian tenang kembali.

''separah itukah resikonya,?'' tanya sasuke setenang mungkin.

''ya,apa kamu masih ingin membangkitkannya,?'' jawab narruto skaligus tanya.

''ya,'' singkat jelas dan padat.

''baiklah, ada beberapa cara untuk membangkitkannya, tapi aku hanya mengetahuinya sedikit.'' ucap naruto mulai menjelaskan.

''membangkitkan MS harus,membunuh keluarga si pengguna sharingan, atau membunuh orang atau sahabat terdekatnya.'' jelas naruto.

Otomatis sasuke tersentak kaget.

''apa,apa itu caranya,? '' tanya sasuke kaget.

''ya,'' jawab naruto singkat.

''aku tidak mungkin membunuh sahabatku,dan keluargaku,'' ucap sasuke geram,mengetahui cara membangkitkan MS. 'apa anaiki melakukan itu untuk membangkitkan MS,'batin sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat sasuke sedang melamun seakan mengerti isi kepalanya.

''itachi,melakukan itu bukan untuk membangkitkan MS,sasuke,aku sudah menjelaskan bukan,'' ucap naruto yang oto matis membuat sasuke kaget.

''ya,kamu sudah memberitahuku,'' balas sasuke. ''apa kamu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan,'' lanjut sasuke heran.

''tak perlu mengetahui apa yang kamu pikirkan,itu sudah terlihat dari wajahmu,'' ucap naruto.

''tadi menurutmu ada beberapa cara membangkitkan MS,? bagaimanakah cara lainnya,?'' tanya sasuke.

''aku tidak tau sasuke,mungkin sa'at melihat orang terdekatmu terbunuh atau dalam bahaya,mungkin bisa bangkit,'' jawab naruto.

''begitu ya,? Tapi orang terdekatku manamungkin bisa dalam bahaya,semuanya kuat-kuat,'' ucap sasuke.

''biarpun begitu,kami-'' belum naruto menyelesekan kalimatnya,dia mendengar triakan naruko.

''nii-san... tolong.''

''naruko,'' triak naruto.

''dobe,ayo cepat mungkin naruko dan hinata dalam bahaya,'' ucap sasuke yang kemudian berlari ke arah triakan naruko di ikuti naruto.

flash back.

''tapi jangan lama ya,nii-san,'' balas mulai berjalan pulang bersama hinata.

Flash back end.

Setelah naruko dan hinata berjalan mau di pinggir hutan dia telah di cegat dua orang. Memakai tapi camping,berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah,dengan mata merah menyala dengan pupil seperti suriken mata tiga yang ujungnya lelengkung se arah,dan orang yang satunya,sama memakai tipi camping dan berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah tapi bermuka putih dengan gutatan seperti insang di bawah matanya,atau memang insang seperti ikan.

''wah,wah,wah. Lihat yang kita cari sudah ketemu,itachi,''ucap orang yang berwajah seperti ikan itu pada temannya yang ternyata itachi.

''cepat kita seleseikan sebelum ada yang tahu posisi kita, kisame,'' balas itachi pada temannya yaitu kisame.

naruko yang merasakan chakra mereka bergidik ngeri dan seketika triak.

''nii-san,,tolong,''triak naruko minta tolong.

Sedangkan hinata langsung mengaktifkan na'as belum sempat mereka kabur atoupun melawan,itachi sudah melakukan genjutsu pada naruko dan hinata.

Alhasil,mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur dengan mata membuka lebar tapi pandangannya kosong.

''hehehe,tak perlu kamu gunakan sharinganmu,itachi,'' ucap kisame.

''cepat,bawa anak itu ke markas,dan ekstrak kyuubi,'' ucap dingin itachi tak memperdulikan ucapan kisame.

Kemudian kisame berjalan kearah naruko dan bersiap mengangkatnya hingga tiba-tiba ada tiga kunai mengarah padanya,

syut,syut,syut,

trang,trang, jrleb.

Kisame berhasil menangkis dua kunai dan yang satu di hindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

''cih,siapa itu,'' tiak kisame marah,

lalu tibalah sasuke dan naruto di tempat itu.

''mengganggu,''ucap kisame dingin.

''naruko,hinata,''triak naruto dan sasuke.

Melihat naruko dan hinata terkapar tak berdaya membuat naruto dan sasuke marah,dan tidak sengaja mangekyo sharingan sasuke aktif.

''mata itu,heh itachi,itu adikmukan,'' ucap kisame, ''dia bisa membangkitkan ms-nya tanpa membunuh,'' lanjut kisame.

''cih,'' decih itachi tak peduli,tapi dalam hatinya 'akhirnya kamu dapat membangkitkannya,sasuke,dan tanpa membunuh orang terdekatmu'

sasuke yang melihat salah satu dari mereka memiliki mata sharingan,langsung tau kalau iti itachi.

''anaiki,?'' gumam sasuke.

'' mungkin,''ucap naruto yang mendengar humaman sasuke.

Sasuke dan naruto sudah bersiap dalam posisi menyerang.

''kisame,kita pergi,sebelum ada bantuan datang,'' ucap itachi dingin. 'belum sa'atnya,' batin itachi.

''baiklah,itachi,kalau kamu belum mau melawan adik tercintamu itu,'' balas kisame.

'cih,''

kemudian mereka menghilang bersama dedaunan yang terbang di bawa angin.

''anaiki,jangan kab- ugh,'' belum selese sasuke meluapkan kekesalannya, tiba-tiba matanya terasa sakit dan panas seperti terbakar,dan jatuh sambil memegangi matanya.

''sasuke,''seru naruto melihat sasuke jatuh.

''mataku,''ucap sasuke.

''ada apa dengan matamu sasuke,?''tanya naruto.

Kemudian sasuke menoleh ke arah naruto dan terlihatlah mata MS-nya.

''sasuke,matamu,'' kaget naruto.

''ada apa dengan mataku naruto,? Rasanya seperti terbakar di mataku,'' tanya sasuke.

''itu,mangekyu sharinganmu bangkit,'' jawab naruto.

''benarkah,?'' tanya sasuke tidak percaya.

''ya,''jawab naruto.

Kemudian sasuke pingsan karna rasa sakit itu dan juga chakranya habis karna baru selese berlatih dan juga karna ms-nya aktif dan semua chakranya teralirkan kemata.

''sasuke,'' panggil naruto,tapi yang di panggil tetap terlelap pingsan.

Kemudian naruto teringat hinata dan naruko, dan menghampirinya.

''cih,genjutsu,'' decih ''kai'' naruto melepaskan naruko dan hinata dari pengaruh genjutsu.

Tati tetap naruko dan hinata masih belum sadar,akhirnya naruto membawa mereka bertiga pulang.

Di apartemen naruto terpatnya setelah pagi menjelang.

naruko terbangun.

'ugh,sshh,kenapa kepalaku pusing,' batin naruko.

kemudian naruko duduk di atas ranjang.

'' sudah bangun,naru-chan,?'' tanya seseorang.

''ugh, ya,tapi kepalaku pusing. Apa yang terjadi nii-san,?'' jawab naruko dan kemudian bertanya,sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Naruto duduk di samping naruko.

'' kemarin kalian bertemu ninja musuh dan kamu sama hinata terkena genjutsu,'' jawab naruto.

''ugh,benarkah,?'' tanya naruko lagi sambil masih memegangi kepalanya.

''apakah masih pusing,naru-chan,?'' tanya naruto takk memperdulikan pertanya'an naruko, '' lebih baik naru-chan istirahat lagi,'' lanjut naruto menyuruh naruko istirahat.

'' hinata,gimana keadaan hinata-chan,nii-san,?'' tanya naruko yang teringat ke adaan hinata.

''dia baik-baik saja naru-chan,'' jawab naruto.

'' nii-san,pergi dulu ya,mau nyari persedia'an makanan kita yang mulai menipis,'' ucap naruto.

''ya,hati-hati ya,nii-san,''balas naruko.

''ya,''

kemudian naruto pergi belanja,di jalan ia khawatir akan keadaan hinata.

''hinata-chan,apa kamu baik-baik saja,'' gumam naruto.

Dia teringat sa'at bunshinnya mengantar ke rumah hinata,tou-sannya sangat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan hinata.

Akhirnya naruto kembali berbelanja,dan membeli sebantal beras,sayuran dan tentu saja ramen cup yang banyak.

Setelah selesei naruto pulang ke rumahnya,di jalan menuju apartemenya,dia melihat sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah apartemennya.

''sasuke,!'' panggil naruto.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan melihat naruto ya baru selese belanja.

''cih,baru saja aku mau ke tempatmu,dobe.'' ucap sasuke pada naruto setelah naruto dekat.

''ada apa kamu mau ke tempatku,teme,? '' tanya naruto.

'' ada beberapa yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu,dobe,'' jawab sasuke.

'' apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan,'' tanya naruto penasaran.

''ini tentang sharingan ku, apa benar kemarin mangekyou sharingan bangkit,?'' tanya sasuke menanyakan ms-nya yang tiba-tiba bangkit kemarin.

''ya,kemarin ms-mu bangkit.''jwab naruto. Tapi bagai mana bisa tanpa membunuh keluarga atau teman terdekatmu,''lanjut naruto heran melihat ms-sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit.

'' mungkin karna melihat naruko dan hinata yang tersungkur seperti orang mati,'' ucap sasuke datar.

''heh,dasar teme,mereka belum mati,cuma terkena genjutsu,'' ucap kesal naruto.

''dasar dobe,apa tidak memperhatikan ucapanku,'seperti' orang mati,bukan mati,dobe,'' balas sasuke dengan nada mengejek,

''benarkah,,hehehe,berarti aku salah dengar ya teme,'' tawa naruto bodoh.

''cih,''

''jadi,ms-mu bangkit gara-gara itu,? Kok bisa ya,?'' gumam heran naruto.

'' kan kamu yang bilang sendiri,dobe. Ms bisa aktif kalau membunuh keluarga atau teman terdekat,tapi ada cara lainnya kan,? Mungkin itu salah satunya,dengan melihat teman terdekat dalam bahaya bisa membangkitkan ms,'' ucap sasuke panjang lebar.

''begitu ya, ya sukurlah. Bukanya itu lebih baik,?'' balas naruto.

''hn,''

''kapan kamu akan melatihku lagi untuk membangkitkan secara sempurna ms-ku,?'' tanya sasuke.

''heh,teme,latihlah sendiri. Akukan bukan senseimu,lagian mana cukup waktunya,minggu depat kita sudah ujian naik ke gennin,?'' jawab naruto.

''cih,kan bisa sebelum ujian kamu membantuku,waloupun bukan sensei,tapi sebagai teman kan bisa,'' ucap sasuke kesal.

''sebagai teman ya,? Baiklah dua hari lagi di tempat biasa,kita latihan satu haru full,setelah itu kita istirahat mempersiapkan ujian,'' balas naruto menyanggupi perminta'an sasuke.

''hn,dua hari lagi aku tunggu di sana,'' ucap sasuke yang kemudian berjalan pulang.

''ya,istirahatlah dulu,pulihkan staminamu,'' balas naruto. '' tunggu aku jam tuju,sasuke,'' lanjut naruto.

''hn.''

kemudian naruto pulang ke apartemen,dan masak ramen,karna cuma itu yang dia bisa,dan membangunkan naruko untuk makan.

Time skip dua hari kemudian di hutan kematian.

''hoz,hoz,hoz, ayo dobe, bisa lebih dari inikan,'' ucap sasuke di sela-sela rasa capai yang di rasakannya.

''hoz,hoz,hoz, yah,tentu saja,rasakan ini,'' balas naruto yang kemudian membuat beberapa bunsin dan masing membuat rasengan.

''apa kau ingin membunuhku,naruto,'' gumam sasuke. '' baiklah, akan aku hadapi,'' lanjutnya, ''chidori'' triak sasuke dan kemudian menerjang kearah naruto.

Dan blarmm, terjadi ledakan besar karna rasengan dan chidori bertemu.

Kemudian sasuke dan naruto terpental ke belakang dan bunsin naruto menghilang.

''ugh,'' masing masing merasakan rasa sakit akibat ledakan itu.

''dobe,jadi benar kamu ingin membunuhku,'' dengus sasuke.

''hehehe,lihat matamu teme, cuma dengan cara itu ms-mu bisa bangkit,dengan mengekang sampai titik terakhir,'' ucap naruto.

''ugh,tapi jadinya badan kita tak bisa bergerak,dobe, bagai mana kita bisa pulang'' balas sasuke.

'' tenang saja,aku masih bisa bergerak,aku menyimpan sedit saja buat kita pulang.'' ucap naruto.

''cih,masih sempat kamu memikirkan itu,'' balas sasuke.

Kemudian naruto berdiri menghampiri sasuke dengan tertatih-tatih dan memapahnya.

Kemudian naruto sunshin ketempat sasuke dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

''istihat ya teme,jangan berlatih terus,'' ucap naruto perhatian.

''cih,tentu saja,aku takmau mati kehabisan chakra gara-gara berlatih,,'' balas sasuke. Kemudian naruto membaringkan sasuke dan sunshin ke rumahnya.

Tbc.

Nex chap, ujian genin dan pembagian tim,

gomen,kalau terlalu pendek dan juga banyak typo nya,

mohon tinggalkan review,biar tambah semangat nulis lanjutannya.


	10. Chapter 10

Akira no Rinnegan,alvaro d diarra,Naru sayang Kaa-chan,koyuki hime 900,rifaiuzukaki1, ,Vin'DieseL No Giza,Fauzanna,yoshimaru,fajar jabrik, .750,huddexxx69,juliofano1,TobiAkatsukiID,Agung Moelyana,Trio Riuricky. Dll.

Hana,salam kenal juga.

Aoi,kan sudah di bilang,naruto baik hati dan 'Tidak Sombong' jadi merendah sampai tingkat chuunin/ jounin

Terima kasih banyak atas semua review dan sarannya, jadi tau rasanya para author-san, tidak bisa update cepat, bingung mikirin alurnya. gomen,kalau kurang memuaskan, nex chap,naruto bertemu tobi masa itu dan memintanya bergabung juga menyuruhnya menyerahkan kyuubi ke pada mereka,

ok tunggu nex chapnya ya,

oya,soal tim tetep,sasuke,sakura,naruto dan naruko,alasan kenapa naruto melatih hinata,karna agar di masa depan nanti,lebih kuat lagi,mungkin.

ths for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 : team.

Pagi hari di apartemen naruto.

''Nii-san, terlambat ujian,!'' triak naruko penuh semangat.

''ummgh,huaammmm,'' gumam naruto ngantuk lalu melanjutkan tidur.

''nii-san ayo bangun,kenapa ngga semangat gitu sih,'' seru naruko sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh naruto yang tidak mau bangun juga.

''ummmgh, masih ngantuk naruko-chan,nanti saja,'' gumam naruto tidak mau bangun.

''ieih,,nii-san,! Cepat bagun,!'' triak naruko lagi tepat di telinga naruto.

Sedangkan yang di triaki langsung meloncat dan memegangi telinganya selanjutnya pasti,mengorek telinganya yang kebas suara akibat triakan naruko.

''naruko-chan,apa-apaan si,kenapa triak di telinga nii-san, bisa budeg ntar telinga nii-san,'' ucap naruto kesal sambil masih mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

''habisnya nii-san tidak bangun-bangun,'' ucap naruko agak menyesal atas perbuatannya itu.

''ya sudahlah,naru-chan. tunggu nii-san sebentar ya,nii-san mandi dulu, juga tak usah murung gitu,'' balas naruto melihat naruko murung karna menyesal.

Time skip akademi.

Seperti biasanya, ruang kelas ramai oleh suara khas murid akademi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang genin. Tampak di wajah murid akademi itu ada yang terlihat antusias, bersemangat,cemas dan juga ada yang melamun berfikir,yah dia naruto. Naruto memikirkan perkataan orang bertopeng yang menemuinya sa'at sedang berbicara dengan kurama di hutan kematian.

Flash back satu hari sebelum ujian gennin.

Di hutan kematian terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk bersila dan memejamkan mata di atas sebuah batu, berambut kuning jabrig dengan pakaiann hitam orange,dialah sedang berbicara dengan sosok berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan di dalam mindscape nya.

''yo kurama,apa kabar,'' sapa naruto pada sosok itu yang bernama kurama.

**'' ada apa gaki,? Tidak biasanya kamu datang kesini,'' **balas kurama.

'' jangan begitulah kurama,aku hanya ingin menyapa partnerku,'' ucap naruto menanggapi ucapan kurama, '' kurama, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika semua orang telah mengetahui kekuatanku dan juga mengetahui di dalam tubuhku tersegel kyuubi,'' lanjut naruto bertanya pada kurama.

''...'' yang ditanya hanya diam tertidur.

'' woi,kurama,ditanya malah tidur,'' triak naruto pada kurama.

**'' grr,terserah kamu gaki, apa mau kamu jelaskan yang sesungguhnya,?''** jawab kurama geram karna tidurnya di ganggu.

'' wah,benar juga kau kurama,'' seru naruto, ''tapi apa nanti tidak merepotkan,'' lanjut naruto.

**'' bukanya kau selalu merepotkan,?''** balas kurama agak menghina naruto,** ''gaki,ada yang datang'' **lanjut kurama memberi tahu.

'' huh,dasar,'' kesal naruto,'' siapa,? Siapa yang datang,?'' tanya naruto kemudian.

**'' sepertinya aku kenal chakra ini,gaki. Seperti chakra madara bertopeng,hati hati gaki,''** jawab kurama.

''apa,! Apa dia madara sa'at ini,?,'' tanya naruto kaget.

**'' sepertinya,karna aku tidak merasakan chakra jubi,cepat kamu sapa dia. Aku akan menyembunyikan chakraku se rendah mungkin,'' **balas kurama.

'' baiklah,akan kusapa dia,dan mohon bantuannya,jangan samapai chakramu keluar, kurama,'' ucap naruto,kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata.

setelah kembali naruto coba merasakan chakra yang datang,'' ah,ketemu,'' gumamnya setelah menemukan pemilik chakra itu yang tengah bersembunyi di balik rimbunya pohon. Kemudian naruto berdiri dan menghampiri orang tersebut secepat kilat,bahkan orang tersebut tidak menyadarinya.

'' mau apa kamu mengintai ku,?'' sapa naruto yang otomatis mengagetkan orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut langsung meloncat ke dahan pohon lain. 'dari kapan dia ada di situ,?' batin orang tersebut.

'' wah,kamu mengagetkan namaku tobi,'' balas orang tersebut mengenalkan diri.

'' yah,perkenalkan juga namaku naruto, madara atau uciha obito.'' ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri dan langsung menunjuk nama asli tobi.

'ugh,dari mana dia tahu namaku,?' batinnya.

''wah,ternyata kamu tau namaku ya,? dari mana kamu tau namaku,naruto,?'' tanya tobi.

''dari mana aku tau namamu,itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kenapa kamu mengawasiku,?'' balas naruto.

'' aku cuma memastikan,apa yang di bilang anak buahku benar,di konoha ada seorang anak yang menarik,'' ucap obito.

'' maksudnya,?'' tanya naruto belum paham maksud perkataan obito.

'' setahun yang lalu ada seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun yang mengalahkan 50 ninja sekelas jounin hanya dengan sekali serangan, dan aku tertarik pada anak itu,'' jawab obito.

'' lalu,? Apa urusannya denganku,?'' tanya naruto lagi.

'' setelah aku selidiki,ternyata itu kamu,naruto. Dan mulai sa'at itu aku mengawasimu,'' jawab tobi.

'' terus apa yang kamu inginkan setelah mengawasiku,? '' tanya naruto datar.

'' aku akan mengajak mu untuk bergabung dengan kelompokku, akatsuki,dan membantuku untuk mendapatkan bijuu,terutama bijuu yang ada di dalam seorang gadis yang dekat denganmu,naruto.''

jawab obito.

''cih,aku tidak mau masuk ke akatsuki,dan juga aku takan menyerahkan gadis itu padamu,'' tolak naruto dengan nada tegas dan mengeluarkan chakra yang lumayan membuat orang bergidig.

' lumayan juga chakra anak ini,' batin obito.

'' pikirkan baik baik naruto,'' ucap obito.

'' tidak,aku tidak akan masuk akatsuki,tidak akan pernah,dan juga asal kamu tahu, gadis jinchuriki itu adalah adikku,'' balas naruto tegas.

'' begitu ya.'' ucap obito, '' baiklah,kamu tak memberiku pilihan, aku akan menyerang konoha dengan kekuatan penuh dan mengambil kyuubi dari dalam tubuh adikmu,naruto'' lanjutnya dengan seringaian di balik topengnya.

'' itu takan pernah terjadi,selama aku masih hidup,'' balas naruto kemudian menyerang obito dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan rasengan yang di buatnya.

Namun,secepat kilat pula obito menghindar dan pergi dari hadapan naruto.

' bisa kalah kalau aku melawan bocah ini sa'at ini,chakranya melebihi yang aku perkirakan, juga takan ku biarkan anak ini hidup,' batin obito yang sunshin pergi.

'' jangan,gegabah naruto,tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi,aku akan datang dan membunuhmu, dan merebut gadis jinchuriki itu,'' ucap obito terbawa angin.

''cih, jangan kabur kau,obito dasar pengecut,'' triak naruto,tapi tidak mungkin obito mendengarnya karna sudah pergi dari area itu.

' takan ku biarkan kalian menyakiti naruko-chan,' batin naruto geram dan tidak merasakan chakra obito lagi.

Kemudian naruto sunshin pulang ke apartemennya,karna merasa ada beberrapa chakra anbu yang mendekat.

Flash back off.

Kembali kedalam ruang kelas yang ramai,tapi Tak berapa lama kemudian kelas itu tampak menjadi tenang setelah seorang guru dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya masuk dan memberikan penjelasan tentang ujian seperti yang telah disepakati minggu sebelumnya.

"Baik anak-anak, sensei akan menjelaskan tentang apa yang akan diujikan pada ujian kali ini. Untuk lulus kalian harus melempar Shuriken,membuat bunshin dan mempraktekan satu buah jutsu yang kalian kuasai" ucap iruka memberi tahu.

''apa ada pertanyaa,?kalau tidak segera berkumpul di tempat ujian,'' lanjutnya.

_Di tempat ujian._

Para murid akademi yang akan menjalani ujian genin telah sampai di tempat ujian. Di tempat itu juga ada beberapa guru pembimbing dan Jounin yang akan memberikan tes.

"Selamat datang anak-anak. Disini sensei akan menjelaskan peraturan tentang ujian ini yaitu kalian harus melempar sepuluh shuriken,membuat dua bunshin dan mempraktek kan satu jurus yang kalian kuasai,'' ucap salah satu guru pembimbing.

"Baik, saya akan memulai tes ini. Bagi yang namanya dipanggil silahkan maju" ucapnya lagi dan mulai memanggil satu persatu murid yang mengikuti ujian.

'' ranmaru,''

ranmaru kemudian maju kedepan dan memlakukan segel tangan dan membuat dua bunsin,selanjutnya ia melempar shuriken,5/10 shiriken menancap pada papan sasaran dan yang terakhir dia melakukan hangge dan berhasil Lulus.

'' eikichi,''

eikichi maju dan melakukan sama seperti ranmaru,cuma dia bisa menancapkan 6/10 shurikennya,dan membuat khawairi dan berhasil Lulus.

'' hiyuga hinata,''

hinata maju kedepan dan membuat dua bunsin,9/10 shuriken menancap di papan dan yang terakhir byakugan,dan berhasil lulus

'' sasuke uchiha,''

sasuke maju kedepan dengan semangat dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya,sehingga membuat fans girlnya berteriak histeris.

Sasuke berhasil membuat bunsin,10/10 shuriken menancap tepat di sasaran dan di akhiri dengan jurus api andalannya, ''katon : gokakyu no jutsu,'' dan berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna dan pasti mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari para fans girlnya.

''uzumaki naruko,''

naruko pun maju penuh semangat dan tentu senyum ke teman-temannya,

naruko berhasil membuat bunsin,10/10 shuriken menancap di sasaran dan di akhiri dengan jurus berhasil lulus.

Dan juri memanggil peserta slanjutnya,ino yamanaka,hiyuga neji,akimichi chouji,haruno sakura,ten-ten,rock lee,aburame shino dan yang lainya maju satu persatu melakukan ujian.

Dan yang terakhir,naruto.

'' uzumaki naruto,'' panggil sensei pembimbing,namun yang di panggil seperti tidak mendengar,karna sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya,hingga naruko menyadarkannya.

'' nii-san, sudah di panggil tuh,cepat kalau tidak mau mengulang,'' ucap naruko sambil menepuk pundak naruto.

'' eh,apa,?'' tanya naruto bingung.

'' ieiih,nii-san, sudah di panggil tuh,'' balas naruko.

'' ah,iya,'' ucap naruto.

Kemudian naruto maju,tentu saja bersama dengan cemoohan para fans girl sasuke,tapi naruto tidak peduli.

'' ayo tunjukan kehebatanmu,naruto,'' gumam sasuke.

Kemudian naruto melempar shuriken dulu tapi karna pikirannya kalut gara-gara omongan obito,tanpa sadar naruto menambahkan chakranya pada shuriken itu, dan syut,syut, shuriken naruto melaju kencang ke arah target dan semua menembus papan target. Semua orang yang ada di tempat ujian itu kaget tidak percaya termasuk naruko,sasuke,hinata yang biasa berlatih bersama,tapi naruto tidak pernah menunjukan itu.

' sehebat apa kau naruto,' batin sasuke.

' wah,nii-san hebat / na-naruto-kun hebat,' batin naruko dan hinata.

Kemudian naruto membuat bunshin,dan tanpa sadar pula membuat kagebunshin sebanya 10 clon, dan tambah membuat semuanya kagum, ' dari mana dia belajar kege bunshin,? Jadi benar yang terjadi tahun lalu,?' batin iruka mengingat-ingat peristiwa tragis yang menimpa shinobi yang menyusup.

Dan terakhir naruto malah membuat satu bunshin lagi dan membuat semua berteriak mengejek,

''apa cuma itu yang bisa dia buat,''

''dia memang payah,'' ucap para peserta lain.

''hei naruto,kenapa membuat buns-'' belum selesei sensei pembimbing menegur naruto,mereka sudah di kagetkan dengan apa yang di buat naruto. 'bukannya itu,rasengan,' batin para pembimbing.

''rasen shuriken,'' triak naruto setelah membuat rasen shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah bunshinnya,namun dapat di hindari oleh bunshin naruto dan blarrr meledak setelah menembus pagar di kejauhan.

'' apa yang kau lakukan,apa mau membunuhku dengan itu,'' triak bunshin naruto.

'' eh,memang apa yang aku lakukan,'' balas naruto cengo.

'' apa,? lihat apa yang kamu lakukan,'' ucap bunshin naruto sambil menunjuk bekas dari jutsu naruto. '' untung tidak mengenai yang lainya,kalau mengenai mereka bisa mati,'' lanjut bunshin naruto.

'' ha, gomen,'' ucap naruto sambil menunduk minta ma'af pada semuanya.

Yang lainya hanya sweatdrop jamaah, namun di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing ada yang mengagumi ada juga yang sinis padanya.

' jurus apa itu,'

' menakutkan,' batin para sensei dan shinobi pembimbing.

' wah keren,' batin peserta lainya.

'' dobe, jutsu apa tadi,?!'' gumam sasuke bertanya.

' nii-san,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,' batin naruko melihat apa yang di lakukan naruto dan juga karna terlihat tidak senang dari kemarin.

'' ah, sensei,aku pamit tidak meluluskan terserah sensei,aku mau ke kakantor hokage,ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan bersama beliau,'' ucap naruto kemudian berlari pergi.

''hoi,naruto,apa yang kau lakukan,ini sedang u-''triak iruka namun di potong sensei pembimbing lainya.

''sudahlah iruka,luluskan dia, dan sepertinya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu,apa kamu yang mengajari jutsu tingkat atas tersebut,?'' tanya sensei pembimbing itu.

'' baiklah,tapi itu bukan aku yang mengajarinya,dan sepertinya itu mirip jurus milik youndaime hokage, rasengan,'' balas iruka.

''aku juga berbikir begitu,akan aku tanyakan ke hokage-sama,'' ucapnya.

Kemudian semua murid akademi yang ikut ujian lulus dan menjadi gennin termasuk naruto dan mendapat hitaeate konoha.

Semua murid terlihat senang tak terkecuali naruko dan sasuke yang terlihat menghawatirkan naruto.

''ok,anak-anak. Kalian boleh pulang,besok masih datang ke akademi untuk pembagian Teamnya,'' ucap iruka membubarkan.

dan semua murid pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Di kantor hokage.

Dubrag, suara pintu ruangan di dobrag seseorang. Hakage yang keget lalu melihat kearah pintu dan menemukan naruto yang ngos-ngosan.

'' hokage-jiji,hozh ada,hozh yang, ingin ku bicarakan,'' ucap naruto ngos-ngosan.

'' tenangkan dulu nafasmu naruto,dan apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan,'' balas hokage.

Setelah naruto tenang dia menjelaskan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya tentang penyerangan yang akan dilakukan akatsuki.

'' apa,jangan bercanda naruto,mungkin kamu hanya bermimpi,'' ucap hokage agak kaget namun mencoba tenang.

'' tidak,itu bukan mimpi,'' sanggah naruto.

'' jadi apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar,naruto,?'' tanya hokage memastikan.

'' ya,dia sendiri yang mengucapkan, sebaiknya,kalau bohongpun,jiji harus meningkatkan ke amanan desa,aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia menyerang dan menghancurkan desa,'' jawab naruto tegas dan menyarankan tindakan yang harus di lakukan secepatnya.

'' baiklah,aku percaya padamu,naruto aku akan menyuruh para anbu untuk melakukan penjagaan yang lebih ketat,'' ucap hokage.

'' kalau begitu,aku permisi,hokage-jiji,'' kemudian naruto pamit dan keluar dari ruangan dan bertemu dengan iruka yang akan menyerahkan laporan.

''naruto,'' gumam iruka.

Setelah masuk,iruka menyerahkan hasil ujian,dan agak kaget melihat nilai naruko sasuke dan naruto,dan pasti lebih terhadap nilai naruto yang karna lulus dengan sempurna dengan jurus yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

'' jadi benar ya,'' gumam hokage namun masih bisa di dengar iruka.

'' ada apa hokage-sama,?'' tanya iruka. '' apa ada yang aneh,'' lanjutnya.

'' tidak, kamu boleh pergi,'' balas hokage.

'' hai,''

setelah itu hokage menyuruh para anbu untuk memperketat pertahanan desa.

di apartemen naruto.

Setelah keluar dari ruang hokage,naruto langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

'' aku pulang,'' ucap naruto datar.

kemudian naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya,dan tak di sangka sudah ada orang yang menunggunya dengan raut wajah serius dan minta penjelasan semua hal.

'' heh,dobe. Akhirnya kau pulang juga,'' sapa orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sasuke.

'' eh,ada sasuke. sedang apa kamu di sini,?'' tanya naruto menghiroukan sapaan sasuke.

'' ada beberapa pertanya'an yang harus kau jawab,'' balas sasuke agak dingin.

'' pertanyaan,? Apa tentang ujian tadi,?'' tanya naruto kemudian dan mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan sa'at ujian tadi.

'' ya,''

'' tak usah ditanya,akan ku jelaskan,'' ucap naruto. '' eh,naruko-chan di mana,?'' lanjut naruto bertanya.

'' dia lagi mandi, setelah pulang ujian langsung mandi,katanya mau menyegarkan badan,'' jawab sasuke datar.

'' mandi ya, uwaaa,,,jadi dari tadi kau disini berdua ya,? Kau tidak ngapa-ngapain naru-chan kan,?'' seru histeris naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sasuke.

'' tentu saja tidak,diakan sudah aku anggap adik sendiri,!'' balas sasuke tak kalah kerasnya.

'' huft,sukurlah,''

'' jangan berfikir macam-macam begitu,dobe,'' kesal sasuke karna di tuding macam-macam oleh naruto.

'' hehe,wajarkan,'' ucap naruto,'' ok akan aku jelaskan jurus yang tak sengaja aku kluarkan tadi,itu rasen shuriken,penyempurnaan dari rasengan,'' lanjut naruto menjelaskan.

'' begitu ya, lalu soal shuriken,?'' tanya sasuke.

'' itu,tinggal alirkan chakra ke shuriken saja,'' balas naruto.

'' hmm, akan aku coba,'' ucpa sasuke.

'' uaaah,,, segarnya,setelah seharian ikut ujian,mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat,'' seru naruko keluar dari kamar mandi, '' eh,nii-san sudah pulang,'' ucap naruko setelah melihat naruto tengah berbicara dengan sasuke.

'' ya, -chan,'' sahut naruto.

'' ok dobe,semua sudah jelas aku mau pulang dulu,sampai bertemu besok di akademi,'' pamit sasuke, kemudian sasuke pulang.

'' nii-san,nii-san tidak apa-apa kan,?'' tanya naruko kawatir.

'' ada apa naru-chan,? Jangan kawatir gitu,'' ucap naruto menanggapi pertanyaan naruko.

'' tentu saja karna kawatir nii-san, sejak kemarin nii-san terlihat murung juga sa'at ujian tadi, nii-san mengeluarkan jurus yang tidak biasa,'' seru naruko kawatir.

'' owh,soal itu. Nii-san baik-baik saja naru-chan,kalau soal jutsu tadi,ya memang itu di luar kesadaran nii-san,karna banyak pikiran jadi tanpa sadar mengeluarkan itu,'' ucap naruto menjelaskan.

'' memang nii-san sedang mikirin apa,sampai-sampai tidak konsentrasi gitu,?'' tanya naruko ingin tahu.

'' tidak mikirin apa-apa,hanya ingin terlihat seperti berfikir,'' jawab naruto asal dan menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

'' huuh,nii-san sok, lalu soal jutsu yang mirip rasengan itu apa nii-san,?'' ejek naruko lalu bertanya soal jutsu yang di keluarkan naruto.

'' hehehe, hmm itu, itu rasen shuriken,pengembangan dari rasengan,'' jawab naruto sambil senyum.

'' jadi rasengan masih ada tingkat slanjutnya ya nii-san,? Ajarin naruko dong,'' tanya naruko meminta.

'' ya,dan itu salah satu tingkat atau versi rasengan yang sangat mematikan,bahkan oleh penggunanya, jadi nii-san tidak akan mengajari naru-chan sampai naru-chan bener-bener siap,'' jawab naruto dan menolak secara halus perminta'an naruko.

'' jadi,nii-san tidak mau mengajari naru,?'' tanya sedih naruko.

'' bukannya tidak mau ngajarin,cuma belum waktunya karna seperti nii-san bilang tadi,jutsu itu mematikan bahkan penggunanya bisa kena,'' jawab naruto menenangkan naruko.

'' separah itukah,?'' tanya naruko lagi.

'' ya,suatu sa'at nanti munggkin akan nii-san ajari,'' ucap naruto memberi harapan.

'' benarkah,benarkah itu nii-san,?''

'' ya,'' balas naruto.

'' yee,'' sorak naruko.

ke esokan harinya di apartemen naruto.

'' nii-san,ayo bangun,nanti terlambat ke akademi,'' triak naruko.

'' huammzz, masih ngantuk naru-chan,lagian buat apa aku ke akademi,ngga lulus juga kan,'' ucap naruto yang kembali kelanjutkan tidurnya,

'' iieiih,nii-san,siapa yang bilang nii-san ngga lulus,nii-san lulus kok,ni hitae-atenya,'' balas naruko sambil menunjukan hitae-ate untuk naruto,'' jadi cepat bangun,hari ini pembagian Team,'' lanjut naruko.

'' hmmzz,,, iya-iya, tunggu sebentar,nii-san mau cuci muka,'' ucap naruto malas.

Setelah itu naruto mencuci mukanya dan memakai sragam ninja kesayangannya, dan berangkat ke akademi bersama naruko.

Di akademi.

Kelas seperti biasa,ramai ricuh ribut jadi satu,semua membanggakan diri mereka masing-masing yang lulus menjadi gennin,sampai naruto dan naruko masuk dan semua diam senyap tak ada suara,mereka langsung berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing tentang kejadian yang naruto perbuat kemarin.

' sebenarnya siapa si dia,bisa-bisanya mengacaukan ujian,'

' wah,keren,'

itulah hal-hal yang ada di pikiran murid lain tentang naruto.

Kemudian naruto menuju tempat duduknya dan langsung duduk karna iruka sudah masuk ke kelas.

'' pagi semuanya, saya ucapkan slamat pada kalian karna telah berhasil lulus dan menjadi gennin,slanjutnya sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa Team,setiap Team terdiri dari satu jounin pembimbing dengan tiga orang gennin,'' ucap iruka memberi tahu.

Team 1 sampai 6 skip aja ya,kurang tau juga.

'' selanjutnya team 7,uchiha sasuke,haruno sakura, uzumaki naruko,dan uzumaki naruto,dengan jounin pembimbing,hatake Kakashi.'' ucap iruka.

' wah,satu team dengan sasuke-kun ku,senangnya,tapi kenapa harus seteam dengan mereka juga,' batin sakura dan menoleh ke arah sasuke dengan senyuman senangnya,tapi sa'at menoleh ke arah naruto dan naruko seperti memebri death glare.

' ngga satu team dengan naruto-kun ya,' batin hinata agak sedih.

'' selanjutnya team 8 inuzuka kiba,aburame shino dan hyuga hinata dengan jounin pembimbing, yuuhi kurenai,''

''Kerena tim 9 adalah angkatan tahun lalu yang masih aktif,langsung ke tim 10 yaitu Nara shikamaru,Akimichi chouji,dan Yamanaka ino dengan jounin pembimbing sarutobi asuma,"

'' ok semua sudah di bagi menjadi team,apakah ada yang ingin di tanyakan,?'' ucap iruka setelah membagi para gennin menjadi beberapa team.

Sakura langsung angkat tangan, '' sensei,kenapa team ku empat orang,juga kenapa harus mereka yang menjadi satu team denganku,'' ucap sasura sambil menunjuk ke arah naruto dan naruko,sedangkan yang di tunjuk tidak peduli.

'' heh sakura,kalau tidak mau ya sudah,keluar saja dari team ku dan mencari team lain,'' ucap sasuke dingin pada sakura sebelum iruka menjawab.

'' kenapa harus aku sasuke-kun,? Harusnya mereka,'' tanya sakura.

'' karena aku hanya ingin satu team dengan keluargaku dan mereka sudah aku anggap saudaraku sendiri,'' jawab sasuke dingin. Sakura hanya tertunduk sedih,' dari pada tidak dengan sasuke-kun,lebih baik aku mengalah saja,' batin sakura.

'' sudah-sudah, jangan ribut masalah team,ini sudah keputusan hokage-sama,jadi tidak dapat di ganggu gugat,'' ucap iruka melerai sasuke dan sakura. '' baiklah, sensei pergi dulu,kalian tunggu saja sensei pembimbing kalian,'' lanjut iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Satu persatu team di jemput sensei pembimbing mereka,kini tinggal team 7 yang belum di jemput dan masih menunggu selama hampir tiga jam.

'' huh lama banget sih,mana sensei pembimbing kita,apa tidak niat membimbing kita sih,'' keluh sakura sudah berkali-kali sejak sejam yang lalu.

Kemudian beberapa saat, 'poft' ada ledakan kecil dan muncul asap tebal,setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah Kakashi yang tersenyum.

'' ma'af tadi akau nyasar di jalan kehidupan dan bertemu nenek-nenek yang mau nyebrang jalan tapi waktu mau di tolong di kira rampok,dan aku langsung lari,sa'at lari aku bertemu kucing hitam akhirnya aku harus memutar agar tidak sial,'' ucap Kakashi panjang lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal gatal.

'' huu,tidak nanya,'' seru sakura.

'' huft,baiklah,'' ucap Kakashi sweatdrop '' ok kalian aku tunggu di atap gedung,'' lanjut Kakashi dan 'poft' Kakashi menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

'' huh,kenapa harus ke atap,'' keluh sakura.

Mereka berempatpun menuju atap akademi untuk menemui sensei mereka.

Setelah sampai di atap terlihat Kakashi telah menunggu mereka.

'' baiklah,semuanya telah disini jadi untuk pertama kalian perkenalkan diri dulu,contohnya,nama,aapa yang kalian sukai dan tidak sukai,dan juga apa cita-cita atau keingina kalian,'' ucap Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

'' kenapa tidak sensei dulu yang memperkenalkan diri,'' balas sakura.

'' baiklah,perkenalkan namaku hatake Kakashi,hal yang aku sukai,hmm tidak ada,hal yang tidak ku sukai,juga tidak ada dan cita-citaku,belum terfikirkan,ok selanjutnya kamu,yang berambut pink,'' ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan diri,lalu menunjuk sakura untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

'' ugh,jadi dia cuma memberi tahukan namanya saja,'' gumam naruko dan sakura.

sedangkan naruto dan sasuke hanya menghela nafas tak peduli.

'' namaku haruno sakura,hal yang aku sukai, kyaaa,(melirik sasuke,) hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah naruto dan naruko dan cita-citaku ,kyaa,(melirik sasuke,),'' ucap sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat.

' huh,dasar fansgirl,' pikir Kakashi,

'' selanjutnya,kau yang berambut orange panjang,'' tunjuk Kakashi kepada naruko.

'' hn, namaku uzumaki naruko,hal yang aku sukai adalah,berlatih bersama nii-san,sasuke-nii dan makan ramen ichiraku,hal yang tidak aku sukai,tidak punya teman dan kehilangan teman juga kehilangan orang yang di sayang,dan cita-citaku menjadi hokage perembuan yang pertama,'' naruko memperkenalkan diri penuh semangat.

'apa,jadi dia sering latihan bersama sasuke,' batin sakura.

'' selanjutnya kau ,'' tunjuk Kakashi ke sasuke.

'' hn, namaku uciha sasuke,hal yang aku sukai,mungkin berlatih bersama keluarga baruku,dan hal yang tidak aku sukai orang yang membenci keluarga baruku,dan keinginan terbesarku,aku ingin membersihkan nama uchiha dan membawa dia pulang,'' ucap sasuke memperkenalkan diri. (* semenjak sasuke berlatih bersama naruto dan naruko,mereka sudah di anggap keluarga oleh sasuke,begitu juga naruto,menganggap sasuke keluarganya,)

' menarik,' batin Kakashi.

' keren,' batin sakura sambil menatap sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

'' ok selanjutnya,kau jabrig,'' tunjuk Kakashi pada naruto.

'' uzumaki namikaze naruto,hal yang aku sukai,sama seperti naruko dan sasuke,hal yang tidak ku sukai,peperangan yang memuakan,dan cita-citaku,melindungi naruko dan konoha dari orang-orang jahat,'' ucap serius dan dingin naruto.

' lumayan menarik,apa benar dia orangnya,' batin Kakashi.

'' heh,naruto,kenapa kau menambahkan namikaze pada namamu,ituk tidak pantas danan marga youndaime,'' tanya sakura meremehkan.

''eh nii-san kenapa menambah marga namikaze,?'' tanya naruko.

'' tidak apa-apa,suatu sa'at kamu akan mengerti naru-chan,'' jawab naruko sambil senyum.

'' baiklah,besok kalian datang ke training groun 7,kalian akan melakukan survival batle,'' ucap Kakashi.

'' tapi sensei,kami sudah pernah melakukannya di akademi,'' ucap sakura.

"Tetapi yang kali ini berbeda karna 66% dari murid murid di akdemi itu tidak lulus, maka dari itu test akan diberkan dari masing masing jouninn yang mengajar.'' balas Kakashi, '' dan sensei tunggu jam 07:30 pagi,dan jangan lupa,jangan sarapan pagi kalau tidah ingin memuntahkannya,'' lanjut Kakashi lalu pergi seperti sa'at ia datang.

' apakah separah itu,' batin naruko dan sakura.

'' baiklah,ayo naru-chan kita pulang,'' ajak naruto pada naruko.

'' tunggu dobe,aku ikut pulang bersama,'' ucap sasuke .

'' aaa sasuke-kun,ikut,'' seru sakura.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dari akademi bersama-sama.

Ke esokan harinya.

Seperti biasa di apartemen naruro.

'' nii-san ayo bangun,nanti terlambat. Bisa-bisa kita di hukum Kakashi sensei,'' triak naruko membangunkan naruto.

'' eeengghrrzzz,ada apa si naru-chan,masih ngantuknih,huaaammmzz,'' balas naruto yang menarik slimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

'' ayo berangkat ke training ground 7, kita kan akan melakukan ujian survival batle,nanti kalau terlambat bisa-bisa kita di hukum sensei,'' ucap naruko masih berusaha membangunkan.

'' naru-chan berangkat dulu saja,nii-san masih ingin tidur,'' balas naruto dari balik slimutnya.

'' ya sudah,tapi nanti kalau nii-san di hukum sensei,jangan salahkan naru,'' ucap naruko kesal sambil keluar dari kamar naruto.

'' ya,tenang saja,'' sahut naruto.

Kemudian naruko berangkat ke training ground 7,sesampainya di sana ia melihat sasuke dan sakura telah datang duluan,

'' pagi sasuke-nii,sakura-chan,'' sapa naruko.

'' yo,pagi naru-chan,mana naruto,?'' balas sasuke dan bertanya.

'' jangan sok akrab,'' balas sakura.

'' nii-san masih tidur,'' jawab naruko, '' jangan begitu sakura-chan,kita kan satu tim,'' ucap naruko pada sakura.

Sakura tak menanggapi sucapan naruko,malah berusaha mendekati sasuke.

'' sasuke-kun,'' panggil sakura namun di acuhkan sasuke.

' huh,gara-gara naruko, jadi ngga bisa berduaan dengan sasuke-kun ku,' batin sakura kesal

akhirnya mereka duduk diam menunggu naruto dan senseinya datang.

Di tempat naruto.

'' uuunghhzz, huammzz, sepertinya sudah pagi,'' gumam naruto ngasal sambil merentangkan tangannya kesamping.

' kenapa naruko tidak membangunkanku, oya tadi aku sudah di bangunkan,tapi aku tetap tidur,' batin naruto.

Naruto kemudian mandi dan siap siap karna jam menunjukan pukul 08:45, setelah selesi dia langsung berangkat tapi sebelumnya mampir ke ichiraku dan makan 8 mangkuk ramen, '' ah,enaknya,cukup buat mengisi tenaga buat ujian nanti,'' gumam naruto dan membayar ramennya, kemudian naruto membeli beberapa makanan buat temam-temannya dan juga adiknya,setalh itu dia berangkat.

Sesampainya di tempat teman-temannya berkumpul,naruto langsung menyapa mereka.

'' pagi semua,'' sapa naruto.

'' hn/hm/ya,kenapa lama sih nii-san,'' sahut sasuke sakura dan naruko.

'' wah kompaknya,'' ucap naruto, ''hehe maaf naru-chan,baru bangun,'' lanjut naruto.

'' oya,kalian belum makan kan, nih ada makanan buat kalian,'' ucap naruto sambil memberikan makanan yang dia beli di pinggir jalan tadi.

'' heh,naruto. Apa kamu tidak mendengarkan perkata'an sensei kemarin,?'' tanya sakura meremehkan.

'' iya,kata sensei kita kan tidak boleh sarapan,'' timpal naruko.

'' apa iya,? Aku lupa,'' jawab naruti enteng.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing,langsung makan makanan yang di bawa naruto.

'' eh,sasuke-nii,?'' heran naruko.

'' sasuke-kun jangan makan,'' seru sakura.

'' naruko-chan,makanlah,dari pada nanti tak punya tenaga saat ujian,'' suruh sasuke pada naruko.

'' benar juga,baiklah.'' balas naruko kemudian ikut makan, '' eh,sakura-chan ngga mau,?'' tanya naruko.

'' huh,buat apa,'' balas sakura ketus.

Setelah beberapa menit setelah naruto datang,Kakashi datang juga.

' poft.' bunyi ledakan kecil di sertai asap yang lumayan tebal,setelah asam menghilang terlihatlah Kakashi yang sedang berdiri dan memegang sebuah buku kecil berwarna orange.

'' pagi semua,'' sapa Kakashi, '' maaf sensei telat,tadi sensei tersesat di jalan kehidupan yang tak berujung,'' jelasnya.

'' tidak nanya,'' jawab mereka berempat serentak,dan Kakashi hanya sweatdrop sedih.

'' sensei,mulai saja ujiannya,'' ucap naruto.

'' hmm,baiklah,karna naruto-san sudah tidak sabar,sensei mulai,'' balas Kakashi.

'' tapi sebelum mulai,sense jelaskan dulu tentang ujiannya,'' tambahnya, '' ujian kali ini untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian,dan juga kekompakan kalian. Selain itu,ujian ini sangat berat,dan jika gagal akan sensei kembalikan ke akademi,'' jelasnya dan otomatis membuat mereka kecuali naruto kaget.

' sesulit itukah,?' batin sakura dan naruko.

'' kalian harus merebut loncing ini dariku,dan jika ada yang tidak dapat,akan sensei ikat di tiang itu dan tidak di beri makan siang sedangkan sensei akan makan di depannya,'' ucap Kakashi lagi sambil mengambil 3 lonceng dari kantung kunainnya dan menunjuk tiga tiang di tengah lapangan.

' jadi itu alasannya sensei menyuruh kita tidak sarapan,' batin sakura.

'' tapi itu cuma tiga loncengnya,'' bungung naruko.

'' maka dari itu naruko-chan,kalian harus berusaha mendapatkan lonceng ini,'' balas Kakashi.

'' jadi yang tidak dapat akan di ikat di tiang sensei,?'' tanya sakura.

'' begitulah,sakura-chan,'' jawab Kakashi.

'' berhubung sudah semakin siang,ujian akan sensei mulai,waktunya sampai makan siang,'' ucap Kakashi akan memulai,sebelumnya akuberitahu,kalian harus sungguh-sungguh dalam menghadapi sensei,dan harus mempunyi nafsu membunuh kalau ingin berhasil. '' bersiap,, mulai,'' seru Kakashi memulai.

Mereka semua kecuali naruto langsung berlari masuk hutan dan bersembunyi.

'' eh, naruto kau tidak sembunyi,?'' tanya Kakashi.

Sedangkan naruto memasukan tangan kannannya ke kantung kunainnya,sepertinnya dia akan mengambil sesuatu.

' dia akan menyerang terang-terangan,ceroboh' batin Kakashi.

'' yo,sensei aku sibuk tak sempat sembunyi,sensei hadapi mereka dulu aja,aku ada urusan,'' ucap naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

'' h,'' bingung Kakashi.

'' baiklah,'' ucap Kakashi kemudian menghilang.

naruto masih berdiri ditempat tadi dan masih mengobok-obok kantung kunainya, '' ah,ketemu akhirnya aku bisa mancing juga,'' seru naruto senang,ya yang di cari di kantung kunainya adalah set pancing yang dia beli di pinggir jalan tadi.

Kakashi yang berdiri jau mengawasi naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku muridnya itu. '' huft,apa lebih penting memancing dari pada menghadapiku,'' gumam Kakashi sedih,dan langsung pergi ke tempat lainnya.

Di tempat sakura,

saskura sedang mencari sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi.

''sasuke-kun,kau dimana,?'' panggil sakura pada pujaan hatinnya.

'' sa-saku-ra,'' suara sasuke memanggil sakura,

'' sasuke,kau kah itu,?'' tanya sakura pada suara itu.

Tiba tiba,sasuke muncul dari balik pohon dengan luka yang parah dan tubuhnya tertusuk puluhan kunai dan shuriken,sehinga darah mengucur dari tubuh sasuke.

'' s-sakura,'' ucap sasuke.

'' sa- aaaaaaaarrrggghhh,,,'' triak histeris sakura melihat keadaan sasuke dan pingsan seketika.

Muncul Kakashi dalam kepulan asap putih, ternyata sakura telah terkena ilusi Genjutsu dari Kakashi yang memberikan genjutsu pada Sakura hanya menatap bingung.

' dasar fansgirl,' batin Kakashi sambil menggeleng kepalannya,kemudian ia pergi dalam kepulan asap.

Kakashi tiba di sebiah lapangan kecil dan berdiri di tengahnya,tiba-tiba ada sepuluh kunai terbang ke arahnya,dengan sigap dia menangkis ke semua kunai itu, ' hm,lumayan,' batin Kakashi.

Kemudian dari semak-semak muncul sasuke yang telah menyeleseikan heandsealnya, '' katon:gokakkyu no jutsu,'' triak sasuke dan kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api itu membentuk bola api yang besar menuju Kakashi.

dengan cepat Kakashi melakukan heandseal, '' doton : doryuheki,'' ucap Kakashi setelah selsesi membuat segel tangan,dan muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi melindunginya dari jurus katin milik sasuke, ' Apa? Mestinya jutsu itu tidak bisa digunakan oleh genin, chakranya seharusnya belum cukup.' pikir Kakashi kagum.

Tiba-tiba kaksi mendengar suara berdecit seperti ribuan burung, ' tidak mungkin,ini..' batin Kakashi kaget dan tiba-tibaDari belakang muncul sasuke yang sedang ke arahnya dan di tangan kanannya sudah terbentuk chidori, '' chidori,'' batin Kakashi dan kata sasuke bersamaan, dan setelah dekat, '**blaarrr**,' terjadi ledakan karna hantaman chidori sasuke menghantam dinding tanah yang di buat Kakashi,saat asap masih mengepul tiba-tiba, '**kreek**,' setelah asap menghilang,sasuke kelihatan terperosok kedalam tanah dan menyisakan kepalanya saja.

' dari mana dia belajar jurus itu,' Batin Kakashi dan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu,namun tanpa disadari Kakashi,sosok sasuke yang terjerembab ke dalam tanah berubah menjadi sepotong kayu,ya sasuke menggunakan jurus kawairi di saat dia di tarik ke dalam tanah oleh Kakashi.

Kemudian kasi datang ke tempat awal mereka berkumpul dan melihat naruko sedang menunggunya,

'' huh,sensei kemana aja si,?'' tanya kesal naruko.

'' wah,naruko-chan menungguku ya,'' ucap Kakashi sambil masih memegang bukunya.

'' begitulah,'' balas naruko dan kemudian berlari ke arah Kakashi dan melawan Kakashi dengan taijutsunya,Kakashi agak kewalahan melawan naruko,karna taijutsu naruto lumayan hebat.

Karna taijutsunya kurang memberi efek pada Kakashi akhirnya naruko menggunakan rasengan,dia membuat dengan bantuan bunshin yang di buatnya,setelah selesei membuat rasengan,naruko berlari kearah Kakashi dengan cepat dan menyerangnya dengan rasengan,namun sayang serangan naruko dapat di hindari Kakashi walau hampir mengenainya.

' apa,rasengan,siapa yang mengajarinya,? Apa naruto yang mengajarinya,tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Kakashi lalu berlari ke arah hutan dan naruko mengikutinya,namun tiba-tiba naruko terkena jebakan yang di buat Kakashi dan akhirnya naruko tergantung di atas pohon dengan kaki di atas.

Setelah itu Kakashi mendekati naruko, '' hati-hati dengan langkahmu naruko-chan,'' ucap Kakashi,namun tiba-tiba 'poft,' tubuh naruko meledakan asap dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebatang kayu, 'kawairi,sejak kapan,' batin Kakashi. ' ada yang harus ku tanyakan pada semuanya,tentang jurus mereka,'pikir Kakashi pergi mencari naruto.

Di tempat naruto.

Terlihat naruto masih memancing ikan di pinggir sungai dan ada 3 temannya juga,tapi yang satu sedang pingsan dan tergeletak di bawah pohon,dia di bawa naruko setelah melawan Kakashi di lapangan,sedang kan yang dua sedang mancing bersama naruto.

'' heh sasuke,apa kamu menggunakan itu,?'' tanya naruto pada salah satu temannya yang ternyata sasuke.

'' begitulah,karna terpaksa jadi aku gunakan,'' jawab sasuke datar dan masih asik memegang galah pancingnya.

'' dasar,kan sudah aku katakan jangan di gunakan dulu sampai sensei mengajarinya,'' ucap naruto kesal,'' dan kau naruko-chan,?'' lanjut naruto bertanya kepada adiknya, '' hehehe,'' naruko hanya tertawa dan nyengir ala naruto. '' huft,kalian,'' kesal naruto karna naruko dan sasuke tak menghiraukan permintaannya dulu.

'' dobe,aku dapat ikan,'' seru sasuke sambil mengangkat pancingannya.

'' ya,'' balas naruto masih lesu.

'' ye,nanti kita makan ikan bakar,'' sorak naruko.

Naruto dan orang yang mengawasinya dari atas pohon hanya sweatdrop,

' jadi mereka semua di sini,? Jadi yang kulawan...?' batin Kakashi,ntah senang,sedih,atau kesal karna muridnya ternyata jauh melebihi perkiraannya.

'' baiklah,sekarang giliranku,'' ucap naruto sambil berdri.

'' tunjukan apa yang kau bisa dobe,'' ucap sasuke,

'' tentu saja,tapi jangan habisjan ikannya ya,'' balas naruto.

Naruto kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu dan muncul di belakang sosok yang mengawasinya.

Dengan semangat,naruto menyerang sosok itu dengan taijutsu,namun dengan reflek yang bagus di tangkisnya.

'' heh,sensei kalau mau melawanku simpan buku itu,kalau tidak sensei pasti akan menyesal,'' ucap naruto serius.

'' baiklah,naruto-kun,'' balas Kakashi dan menyimpan bukunya. '' sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan,naruto,?'' tanya Kakashi kemudian.

Dengan cepat naruto melakukan heandsela, ''katon : goryuka no jutsu,'' naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api itu membentuk sebuah naga yang besar dan naga api itu melaju ke arah Kakashi,

' apa,! Kenapa dia bisa menggunakan jurus itu dan,apakah dia benar benar akan membunuhku,' batin Kakashi,lalu Kakashi menghindari jurus naruto dengan kawairi,namun itu hanya sia-sia karna naruto telah mengantisipasinya dan dengan cepat naruto bergerak kearah Kakashi dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu tingkat atas,tanpa di sadari Kakashi,naruto telah mengambil lonceng darinya.

Setelah berhasil,naruto melakukan heandseal, '' katon : gokakkyu no jutsu,'' naruto menarik nafas dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api itu membentuk bola apasi yang sangat besar,lebih besar dari yang di buat sasuke,

'' apa,'' ucap Kakashi kaget,karna bola api itu dengan cepat bergerak ke arahnya,namun dengan cepat pula dia melakukan heandseal, '' doton : doryuheki,'' muncul dinding di depan Kakashi dan melindunginya dari api naruto,tapi tetap saja dinding tanah itu tidak kuat menahan api naruto dan **'' blarrrr'' ** terjadi ledakan dan Kakashi meloncat ke belakang untuk menghindarinya,setelah asap menghilang,Kakashi sudah tidak melihat naruti di kejauhan, ' mengagumkan,' kagum Kakashi.

Di tempat naruko dan sasuke.

Terlihat naruko dan sasuke sedang asik membakar dan memakan ikan yang di dapat naruto dan sasuke,

''hwaaa,kenapa kalian makan duluan dan hwaaaa kenapa kalian habiskan,'' triak naruto kesal.

'' hehe,nii-san kelamaan sih,'' ucap naruko sambil makan ikannya.

'' hn,terlalu lama kau dobe,'' ucap sasuke dan tentunya sambil makan ikan yang baru di bakarnya.

sedangkan naruto hanya tertunduk lesu dan memberikan tiga loncengnya pada mereka,

'' nih,loncengnya. Jangan lupa,berikan satu pada sakura,'' ucap naruto masih sedih kerna tak kebagian ikan tangkapannya.

'' nee,niisan berhasil mengambilnya,?'' tanya naruko, '' hebat juga kau dobe,'' ucap sasuke.

Sedangkan naruto tak menggubrisnya malah mengambil galah pancingnya dan memancing lagi.

Kemudian naruko membangunkan sakura yang pingsan,dan memberikan satu lonceng padanya.

'' apa ini,'' tanya sakura masih bingung karna kepalanya masih pusing, namun tiba-tiba ''kyaaa,dari mana kau dapatkan ini,'' triak histeris sakura.

'' nii-san yang mendapatkannya,'' balas naruko sambil tersenyum,

sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah naruto,' dia berhasil mendapatkannya,' batin sakura kagum,lalu di melihat sasuke yang masih lahap memakan ikannya. '' kyaaa,hantu,'' triak sakura histeris.

'' heh,siapa yang kau bilang hantu,'' ucap sasuke datar.

'' jadi dia bukan hantu,?'' tanya sakura.

'' tentu sakura-chan,tadi kamu terkena genjutsu sensei,'' jawab naruko.

sakura hanya menatap teman-temannya heran,

'' eh,kita kan sedang ujian,kenapa kalian malah makan ikan,'' bingung sakura

namun tak ada jawaban dari mereka,dan hanya mendapat senyuman daru naruko.

Tiba-tiba,'poft', muncul Kakashi bersama kepulan asap.

'' kalian,kalian anggap ini main-main ya,'' ucap Kakashi kesal.

'' tidak,kami setengah main-main,'' jawab kompak naruto,naruko dan sasuke,

'' kalian,huft'' Kakashi menghela nafas tak mengerti jalan pikiran muridnya,sedangkan sakura masing memandang mereka heran.

''Baiklah,kalian aku luluskan saja, kelihatannya kalian melebihi perkiraanku,'' ucap Kakashi.

'' benarkah sensei,yee aku lulus,'' ucap naruko dan sakura.

Sedangkan naruto masih kesal karna tak kebagian ikannya. Sasuke,jangan di tanya,masih setia memakan ikannya,karna ikannya lumayan besar dan hanya dia yang makan.

'' heh,sasuke kenapa ikannya kau makan sendiri,?'' tanya Kakashi.

'' karena,aku yang mendapatkannya,'' jawab datar sasuke.

'' huuh,gara-gara sensei sih,aku jadi ngga kebagian ikannya, jadi dengan terpaksa harus memancing lagi,'' kesal naruto yang tak beralasan.

'' nee,kenapa sensei yang di salahkan,'' ucap Kakashi tak mau di salahkan.

'' oya,ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian,'' ucap Kakashi mulai serius.

'' sensei,kalau mau bertanya pada yang mengajari saja sensei,'' balas sasuke yang telah selese menghabiskan ikannya.

'' hh,siapa yang mengajari kalian,?'' tanya Kakashi bingung.

'' nii-san sensei,dia yang mengajari kami semua jurus yang kami pakai tadi,'' jawab naruko.

'' maksudmu naruto, naru-chan,?'' tanya Kakashi menjelaskan.

'' hm,benar sensei,naruto-nii,'' jawab naruko.

'' heh,sebenarnya apasi yang kalian bicarakan,? Jurus,? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui,?'' tanya sakura tambah bingung.

'' tidak ada apa-apa sakura-chan,'' jawab naruto yang telah berjalan ke arah Kakashi.

'' sensei,kita bicara berdua,nanti kujelaskan semuanya,'' ucap naruto pada Kakashi.

'' baiklah,'' balas Kakashi.

'' heh,kalian lanjutkan memancingnya ya,nanti aku masakin buat makan malam dan jangan di makan dulu,'' ucap naruto pada lima bunshinnya dan pada naruko serta ,karna kesal tak dapat ikan akhirnya naruto membuat lima bunshin untuk membantunya memancing ikan.

'' tidak janji,'' jawab mereka serentak.

'' ya terserah,kalau kalian sudah tidak ingin bangun esok hari,'' ucap naruto sambil menaikan killer intensnya dan menmbetikan deat glare yang menakutkan,

'glek,' mereka , '' menakutkan,'' batin mereka semua yang ada di tempat itu.

''na-naruto,lebih baik ayo kita pergi,ada yang ingin ku tanyakan,'' ucap Kakashi.

''huh,baiklah,'' balas naruto.

Kemudian naruto dan Kakashi pergi mencari tempat untuk membicarakan tentang jurus yang di pakai dia dan teman-temannya.

' sebenarnya dia siapa dia,mengerikan sekali,' batin sakura.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang kiranya cukup jauh dari teman-temannya,naruto mulai menjelaskan.

'' ok sensei,akan ku jelaskan semuannya,tapi ini rahasia,hanya sensei dan hikage yang tau,'' ucap naruto memulai pembicaraan.

'' baiklah,hm,jadi hokage sudah tau,?'' tanya Kakashi.

'' begitulah,''

'' baiklah pertama mungkin tentang chidori, jutsu buatan sensei dan kenapa sasuke bisa menguasainya, aku yang mengajarkan itu pada sasuke, dan jika sensei bertanya dari mana aku belajar akan aku jelaskan,'' ucap naruto memulai menjelaskan,

naruto menjelaskan semuanya pada Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya kaget dan kagum.

'' jadi semua kamu yang mengajari naruto,? Dan yang mengajarimu adalah,rikudau sennin,?'' tanya Kakashi tak percaya,

''ya begitulah'' jawab naruto serius.

'' sensei belum percara,coba kau tunjukan,'' ucap Kakashi tak percaya.

'' baiklah,'' balas naruto.

Kemudian naruto membuat rasengan,chidori,jurus katon,suiton dan doton,tapi naruti masih menyembunyikan kekegenkainya.

Kakashi melongo tidak percaya,namun dia mencoba untuk tenang.

'' ok sensei,lebih baik kita cepat kembali sebelum ikannya di makan mereka,'' ucap naruto menghawatirkan ikan yang dia tangkap.

Kakashi hanya sweatdrop, '' baiklah naruto,'' balas Kakashi.

Kemudian naruto memegang lengan Kakashi dan '' hiraishin,'' seketika naruto menghilang bersama kilatan kuning.

Di tempat sasuke,naruko dan sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada kilatan kuning dan muncul Kakashi dan naruto,namun mereka tidak menyadarinya.

' jadi dia yang waktu itu,' batin Kakashi kagum.

'' heh,kalian,jangan habiskan ikannya,'' triak naruto pada sasuke,naruko, dan sakura.

'' heh dobe, kami tak menghabiskan,makan juga ngga,'' ucap sasuke datar.

'' iya, nii-san,kami tak mau berurusan dengan nii-san,bisa-bisa kami tak bisa melihat matahari terbit besok pagi,'' ucap naruko masih ngeri atas deatglare dan killer intens naruto.

'' oeh,,hehehe,'' kekeh naruto, '' ya sudah,ikannya sudah banyakkan,? ayo pulang,nanti aku masakin,'' lanjut naruto dan menghilangkan semua bunshinnya.

'' oya,sensei nanti makan di tempat kami saja ya,'' tawar naruto.

'' ya,baiklah,'' balas Kakashi.

Kemudian mereka pulang dan setelah sampai,naruto memasak ikan yang mereka dapat tentu saja di bantu naruko,naruto masak ikan bakar,ikan goreng,sup ikan,sushimi, dan lain-lain,merekapun makan dengan lahap.

Tbc.

Hmm, maaf chap ini kurang menarik,juga kalau di lihat-lihat kayak ngasal apa emang ngasal, :D mohon di maklumin,karna lagi banyak fikiran, so gomen mina.

Nex chap, aku bikin kedatangan akatsuki ke konoha,dan saat itu mungkin naruto akan menunjukan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya sebagai wujud sage of the six patch, tapi masih bingung kayak apa ntar,? Kan kalau rikudau punya biju ekor 1m,kalau naruto bisa gak ya, sama kurama,?

Minta pendapatnya dong pada para reader,

ths yang udah review.

Sekali lagi, ths for all and i'm so sorry for my fic kalau kurang bagus,

cha.


End file.
